Meet By Accident
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Menghamili anak orang! Laki-laki pula! Junmyeon minta di goreng Siwon (Jangaaan!).. Nasib baik atau nasib malang menimpa Anson mendapat orang tua seperti Junmyeon dan Yixing?. Apapun itu Anson sayang Mami dan Daddy! Lika liku SuLay Family.. SULAY FANFICTION! CHAP 13 END
1. Chapter 1

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Suara musik memenuhi ruangan besar dengan tempat tidur yang berukuran besar. Tergeletak seorang namja sibuk dengan kertas ditangannya, mencoba menghafal apa yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Kim Junmyeon anak tunggal dari pewaris yang kaya raya, ayahnya Siwon pemegang tunggal salah satu maskapai penerbangan internasional, sang ibu Soo Young yang bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga mengurusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada cukup perhatian dari ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja, membuat Junmyeon menjadi lebih dekat dengan sang ibu. Junmyeon juga sering selisih paham dengan ayahnya yang keras itu.

Seminggu lagi adalah hari kelulusan Junmyeon, ia telah mempersiapkan untuk langkah selanjutnya. Ia akan menjadi seorang aktor seperti yang dia cita-citakan. Menjadi traineer selama bertahun-tahun dinilainya cukup relevan dengan usianya jika ia masuk ke agensi dari sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang keinginan Junmyeon, bahkan ibunya sendiri masih menganggap Junmyeon sedang memilih masuk ke universitas favorit.

" Iya nanti kusampaikan.. Malam ini tidak bisakah pulang lebih cepat? Hmm baiklah."

Soo Young ibu Junmyeon berbicara di telepon rumahnya, layaknya seorang istri yang sedang menunggu suaminya pulang kerumah.

" Junmyeon… Ayo turun ibu membuat kue untukmu." Ucap Soo Young dari lantai bawah rumah mereka.

" Ne Eomma…" Jawab Junmyeon

Junmyeon meletakkan kertas yang dibacanya dibawah bantalnya, bersiap untuk kebawah memakan makanan ibunya yang lezat.

 _Andai ayah ada juga dibawah_. Gumam Junmyeon dalam hati.

.

.

Orang-orang lalu lalang masuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka, tidak terlalu ramai hanya beberapa tetangga yang mengenali mereka. Sepasang suami istri meninggal dikarenakan tabrakan ketika mengantarkan jualan mereka subuh tadi. Meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang telah di janjikan untuk melanjutkan sekolah yang lebih tinggi lagi, karena sebentar lagi akan lulus. Yixing menangisi kepergian kedua orangtua nya, ada rasa sesak yang ia rasakan. Menyesal karena dirinyalah orangtuanya harus bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Yixing seorang anak yang biasa saja

" Yixing…"

" Baekhyun hiks…"

" Menangislah.. Aku masih ada di sisimu."

Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, walau Yixing lebih tua darinya tapi Yixing selalu lebih manja kepada dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun selalu ingin melindungi namja itu. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa Yixing kini sudah ditinggal pergi kedua orangtuanya.

" Aku akan menjagamu Yixing.." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

Dengan bersiul bahagia Junmyeon memakai jaket kulitnya, bersiap menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya Park Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang seperti kelebihan kalsium. Hari ini mereka telah berencana akan menghabiskan malam dengan karaoke dan mabuk-mabukan. Rutinitas setelah ujian sekolah dilakukan. Seperti biasa Junmyeon yang akan menjadi bandar membayar segala macam yang di makan dan minum sahabatnya.

" Junmyeon…"

" Ne Eomma.."

" Turun kesini dulu. Appa dan eomma mau berbicara."

" Ne.. Hmm ganteng juga." Ucap Junmyeon memperhatikan dirinya di kaca

Junmyeon turun kebawah setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu sampai sahabatnya Chanyeol datang.

" Duduklah…"

" Kau mau keluar?." Tanya Siwon pada Junmyeon.

" Ne Appa.."

" Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu appa akan langsung saja."

Junmyeon dan Soo Young duduk menyimak mendengarkan, Junmyeon belum pernah dipanggil untuk berbicara serius seperti ini sebelumnya.

" Ehem appa sudah memikirkan setelah kau lulus nanti…"

" Oh iya appa aku juga mau memberitahu rencanaku.."

" Rencanamu?."

" Ne rencanaku setelah lulus nanti."

" Baiklah kita dengar dulu rencanamu itu apa."

" Aku akan ikut audisi untuk menjadi aktor."

" Aktor?." Ulang siwon

" Ne ayah, aktor."

" Haha.."

Junmyeon menatap appa nya yang tertawa mendengar perkataannya, tidak menyangka akan direspon seperti ini.

" Appa sudah menyusun masa depanmu yang lebih cerah."

" Maksud Appa?."

" Apa sudah mendaftarkan namamu di sekolah khusus penerbangan."

" A-Apa?."

" Ne, menjadi pilot lebih menjamin masa depannu daripada menjadi seorang aktor."

" Tapi Appa…"

" Junmyeon.. terima saja."

" Eomma… Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi pilot! Aku akan ikut audisi dan menjadi aktor seperti yang ku katakan."

" Anak ini! Kau kira modal tampang saja cukup menjadi seorang aktor?! Kehidupanmu akan menjadi konsumsi publik! Tidak! Ini keputusan keluarga dan kau harus menerimanya!."

" Keluarga? Menurut appa sesekali muncul di meja makan, sibuk dengan ponsel dan pulang larut malam itu yang disebut keluarga?!."

 **Plaak**

" Junmyeoon.." tangis Soo Young

Siwon menatap anaknya yang sukses ditamparnya, Junmyeon menatap Siwon dengan pandangan terluka.

" Terima keputusanku dan jangan membantah!."

Siwon pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Junmyeon yang langsung di peluk oleh Soo Young.

" Bersabarlah Junmyeon.. Eomma harap kau menuruti kemauan appa mu.."

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah kusut sahabat di depannya, Junmyeon tidak memberitahukan permasalahan apa yang di hadapinya. Tetapi melihat dari yang di tampilkan Junmyeon sudah pasti masalah ini berat. Tidak jadi berkaraoke kini mereka duduk di tempat menjual minuman dan pembakaran.

" Sudah jangan minum lagi kau sudah mabuk." Ucap Chanyeol

" Ani… Apa Eunji tidak datang?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hmm entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Ucap Chanyeol memandang sekelilingnya. Menatap tertarik pria kecil yang sedang memakai bandana Pikachu tampak seperti sedang menghibur rekan di depannya.

" Sudah banyak orang aneh disini." Ucap Chanyeol yang tidak digubris Junmyeon.

.

Sudah capek rasanya Baekhyun menghibur rekannya yang asik meminum arak di depannya, Yixing tidak pernah kuat meminum arak tetapi ia memaksa Baekhyun mengantarkannya untuk pergi minum sekedar melepas pikirannya. Baekhyun mencopot bandana pikachu yang dipakainya setelah ia melihat seorang pria yang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh.

" Uh capek aku tuh, kau tidak juga ketawa. Malah sekarang orang lain yang tertawa melihatku." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baek… Aku sudah yatim piatu hiks."

" Yixing berhentilah minum, kau sudah mabuk."

" Baek.. kenapa aku selalu merasa kesepian hiks."

" Tidak kau tidak kesepian. Lihat ada aku!."

" Hiks.."

Yixing kembali meminum minumannya, tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah melarangnya untuk menambah minuman.

" Perhatian! Tolong mobil yang di pinggir jalan segera disingkirkan." Ucap beberapa petugas tata tertib jalan.

" Hais.. Yixing tunggu disini aku akan memindahkan mobil sebentar."

Yixing tidak menjawab dia, dengan setengah kesadaran ia melihat Baekhyun sudah berlari keluar.

" Junmyeon mana kunci mobil mu? Haiss.." Chanyeol merogoh segala tempat di baju dan celana Junmyeon mencari kunci.

" Ini dia. Tunggu aku pindahkan dulu mobilnya."

Chanyeol pergi keluar meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih asik melamun.

Yixing bangkit berdiri dengan sempoyongan, kepalanya terasa pusing karena minuman yang ia minum. Ia memilih duduk setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

" Eunji?.. Kau sudah kemari? Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing yang duduk di depannya.

Yixing yang sudah mabuk menurut di tarik Junmyeon keluar dari tempat peminuman. Junmyeon mengajak lari Yixing menyelusuri tepian jalan.

" Ayo Eunji… berlarilah.. kita tinggalkan segala masalah di belakang kita.." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ne! Kajja!." Jawab Yixing ikut lari bersama Junmyeon

" Haha ini seru…"

Mereka terus belari semakin menjauh dari tempat yang mereka tinggalkan tadi. Tidak peduli bahwa suara ketawa mereka sangat besar hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikannya. Yixing berhenti memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat lelah berlari.

" Kenapa berhenti Eunji!."

" Aku capeek tahu! Aku bukan Eunji! Aku Yixing tau Yixing!."

" Eunji kau itu Eunji!."

" Yixing aku Yixiiing!."

 **Cup!**

Junmyeon mencium bibir Yixing yang masih sibuk berteriak menyebutkan namanya. Yixing yang tidak menyangka akan di cium oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya itu hanya terdiam menerima kecupan Junmyeon. Rasa mabuk yang ia rasakan membuat dirinya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

" Kajja!." Ucap Junmyeon menarik Yixing untuk menuju sebuah motel.

.

.

 **Good Morning!**

Yixing terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di badannya, punggungnya rasanya akan patah dan rasa aneh sekitar daerah bawahnya membuat dirinya yang semula ingin bangkit berdiri menjadi terjatuh.

" Aduh..!."

" Aduh!."

Yixing merinding mendengar suara seseorang yang tampaknya asing untuk dirinya. Segera ia buka selimut yang menutupi sebagian dirinya dan memandang kepala seseorang menyembul dari balik selimut itu.

" Kyaaak siapa kau!."

" _What the..._ Kenapa kau telanjang!."

" Kau sendiri..kyaaak mesum dasar kau mesum! Kenapa kau telanjang dan berada di ranjang bersamaku."

" Aku..Jangan-jangan!..."

" Tidaaak!."

" No!."

.

Setelah mencoba bangun dan memakai pakaian dibantu dengan Junmyeon, mau tidak mau Yixing menerima bantuan Junmyeon walau dengan setengah hati Yixing menerima bantuan Junmyeon. Akhirnya kini mereka duduk di tempat makan untuk mencari sarapan. Junmyeon sedikit merasa malu dan cemas melihat Yixing yang masih kesakitan.

" Er.. Kau laki-laki kan?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Memang yang kau lihat aku ini bagaimana?!."

" Hehe _calm down_. Er karena kau seorang laki-laki, jadi kurasa kita..aku.."

" Apa yang mau kau bicarakan."

" Maksudku.. aku tidak perlu bertanggungjawab apapun." Ucap Junmyeon gelisah

" Tanggung jawab?."

" Ne.. tanggung jawab er karena menusuk mu.. eh bukan maksudku.. menidurimu.."

 **Bruuk plaaak!**

Yixing memukuli kepala Junmyeon dengan gemas, entah dosa apa yang dia lakukan hingga berjumpa dengan laki-laki seperti ini.

" Berhenti..berhenti.."

" Kyaak! Kau ini membuat aku jengkel! Hiks..Hiks...Huaaa."

" Jangan menangis.. Tolong jangan menangis.." mohon Junmyeon

Junmyeon cemas melihat Yixing yang masih menangis keras, beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan mereka.

" Baik-baik, ini kartu identitasku, kau pegang semua disana alamatku, nama asliku, tanggal lahirku, jenis kelaminku dan bonus fotoku." Ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan kartu identitas pribadinya.

" Untuk apa? Hiks."

" Jaminan sewaktu-waktu misalnya er kau er bagian belakang mu sakit atau er infeksi atau..."

 **Plaak!**

" Aduh kenapa kau memukul kepalaku lagi!."

" Kau pikir kartu identitasmu ini kartu kesehatan apa!."

" Bukan-bukan, ya setidaknya kau bisa mencariku dan memintaku membayar semua pengobatanmu."

" Hiks.. Baiklah..."

" Okay kalau begitu selesai masalah kan?."

" Hiks.. tapi..tapi kenapa kau meniduriku huaaa..." Yixing kembali menangis histeris

Junmyeon panik melihat orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan dirinya dan berbisik-bisik. Mendengar bahwa Yixing mengatakan ia telah menidurinya.

" Sttt... Kau ini.. Sudah jangan nangis. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Anggap saja kita berjumpa karena insiden okay?. Jadi baik kau dan aku sama-sama tidak tahu. Kita mabuk kau lupa?."

" Hiks..Hiks.."

" Sepertinya kau sudah mulai agak tenang. Jam berapa sekarang sudah mau siang, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Ingat kalau kau merasa sakit dan butuh pengobatan kabari aku." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing

" Hiks kau pikir kau itu siapa!." Yixing membaca kartu identitas yang diberikan Junmyeon kepadanya.

" Kim Junmyeon.. bahkan fotonya saja tidak menarik!." Ucap Yixing kesal.

.

.

Junmyeon dengan langkah hati-hati ingin naik ke lantai atas kamarnya, jika eomma nya tahu ia menginap di luar semalaman pasti ia akan diadukan ke appa nya. Eomma memang tidak pernah bisa marah kepadanya, karena itu setiap kedisplinan Junmyeon kembali ke Appa nya.

" Baru pulang?."

" A-Appa? Appa tidak kerja?."

" Dasar anak ini! Kemana saja semalaman ha! Kenapa Chanyeol mengantarkan mobilmu dan mengatakan kau pergi setelah mabuk?."

Siwon memukuli anaknya pelan, geram dengan tingkah laku anak laki-lakinya yang dicemaskannya sejak semalaman itu.

" A-Appa.. kepalaku sakit.."

" Sayang sudah biarkan Junmyeon naik ke atas, biarkan dia istirahat kasihan dia."

" Eomma.." Rengek Junmyeon

" Naiklah ke atas ne, eomma buatkan susu hangat nanti."

" Ne Eomma."

Junmyeon segera naik ke atas menghindari dari amukan appa nya lagi.

" Jangan terlalu memanjakannya sayang." Ucap Siwon

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memanjakannya, dia anak kita satu-satunya. Sudah istrahatlah libur sehari bersama keluarga. Kami merindukanmu."

" Hmm baiklah..."

Siwon menuruti keinginan istrinya untuk tinggal dirumah, sesungguhnya ia pun merindukan keluarganya. Tidak terasa Junmyeon yang dahulu masih kecil sekarang sudah mau tamat sekolah. Siwon merindukan Junmyeon yang merangkak mendekatinya ketika ia pulang kerja, ataupun Junmyeon yang mengucapkan kata Appa untuk pertama kalinya. Kini Junmyeon sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa. Siwon berharap Junmyeon tidak salah jalan mengambil kehidupannya.

.

.

 **2 bulan berikutnya tralala..**

Yixing duduk di depan televisinya sibuk mengunyah segala macam makanan, kini ia tinggal bersama Baekhyun sahabatnya dirumahnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memilki Baekhyun, yang membuat dirinya tidak pernah merasa kesepian dirumah itu. Baekhyun rajin bernyanyi, pandai menghibur dan sangat cerewet. Rumah tidak pernah sepi karena tingkah Baekhyun.

" Berita hari ini! Victor Blade seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari Prancis dinyatakan hamil. Berita ini dinilai tidak terlalu mengejutkan karena kehamilan untuk seorang laki-laki sudah ditemukan dari sejarah masa silam."

" Wah dengar berita itu. Aku sampai sekarang belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika laki-laki hamil. Pasti lucu sekali kan Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ne.. kau bayangkan dengan perut buncit kau berjalan mencari perlengkapan bayi haha." Tawa Yixing

" Haha apalagi kalau dia juga punya istri dan sedang hamil juga hahaha."

" Haha..." Yixing mengentikan tawanya.

Yixing berlari menuju toiletnya, memuntahkan segala macam makanan yang telah ia telan tadi.

" Yixing kau kenapa?!." Teriak Baekhyun panik

" Entahlah rasanya mual sekali. Mungkin aku tersedak."

" Haha kau kena karma Victor Blade hahaha."

Yixing memegang perutnya, rasa mual nya tidak juga kunjung hilang. Ia kembali memuntahkan hingga berkali-kali.

" Yixing sebaiknya kita ke dokter. Wajahmu sudah sangat pucat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengurut punggung Yixing

" Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Jangan membantah, ayo kita ke dokter."

Baekhyun menarik Yixing untuk mengikutinya pergi bersama mobil untuk menuju dokter. Baekhyun memang menjaga Yixing dengan penuh perhatian. Apalagi Yixing jarang sakit, membuat Baekhyun tambah khawatir dengan dirinya.

.

Yixing dan Baekhyun menunggu hasil darah dirinya, wajah Yixing sudah sangat pucat walau rasa mual mulai berkurang tetapi badannya yang menjadi dingin itu tambah mengkhawatirkan.

" Yixing bertahanlah."

" Ne Baekhyun aku hanya tidak enak badan saja."

" Tuan Zhang Yixing!."

" Ah itu namamu dipanggil, ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Yixing menatap dokter yang seperti bingung memperhatikannya. Baekhyun pun di buat cemas dengan tatapan dokter itu.

" Er bagaimana dok hasil darahnya?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Hmm.. Bagaimana ya… Begini, ini merupakan kasus yang jarang terjadi tetapi bisa saja terjadi dimana saja."

" Iya?." Ulang Baekhyun tambah cemas

" Tuan Zhang Yixing, anda dinyatakan positif hamil."

" Apa dok?!." Tanya Yixing

" H-h-hamil?." Ulang Baekhyun

" Iya hamil sudah jalan delapan minggu."

Baekhyun menatap Yixing seakan meminta penjelasan, bagaimana dirinya tidak _shock_ menerima diagnosa dokter bahwa sahabat laki-lakinya itu hamil. Baekhyun merasa Yixing tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri.

" A-Apa itu anakku?." Tanya Baekhyun hilang akal

Yixing terdiam begitu juga dokter di depan mereka yang tampak bingung dengan kedua manusia di depannya itu.

" A-Apa saling meminjam baju bisa membuat kau hamil? Atau dudukan kloset? Ya mungkin dudukan kloset." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ani Baek.. Ini bukan anakmu.." Ucap Yixing menunduk

" Yixing? Katakan siapa yang menghamilimu!."

.

.

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol tertawa begitu mereka berada di kamar Junmyeon yang nyaman, Chanyeol melemparkan jaket dan tas nya sembarangan. Berbaring di kasur Junmyeon yang empuk. Junmyeon menghidupkan laptopnya. Membuka lagu yang mereka gemari, membesarkan volume speakernya dan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu.

" Kau lihat tadi Jongin wajahnya? Hahaha." Ucap Chanyeol tertawa heboh

" Haha kau pasti gila. Bagaimana bisa kau merobek brosur usahanya."

" Salah dia sendiri, kita semua baru lulus. Bingung-bingung mau melanjutkan ke universitas mana eh dia sudah punya usaha sendiri. Mana sukses pula." Ucap Chanyeol

" Jadi kau iri dengannya?."

" Iri? _No thank man_. Aku hanya ingin mengusili nya saja. Lagipula tadi kau juga ikut memijak brosur nya kan."

" Haha habis dia lucu ketika marah haha."

" Jadi kau jadi masuk agensi _man?_."

Junmyeon menghentikan tawanya, mematikan musik dari laptopnya dan kemudian larut dalam _bad mood_.

" Ah apa lagi ini?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Entahlah _man,_ orang tua ku menginginkan aku masuk sekolah penerbangan. Sedangkan keinginanku jauh berbeda. Apa sebaiknya aku kabur dari rumah saja?."

" Lalu hidupmu?. Apa kau sudah memikirkan? Selama _traineer_ nanti kau mau makan pakai apa?."

" Hmm.. Kurasa aku bisa membujuk eomma ku."

" Hmm.. Kalau eomma mu berada di pihakmu kurasa kau masih aman." Ucap Chanyeol cengengesan.

" Junmyeon! Ajak Chanyeol turun kebawah kita makan appa sudah pulang." Teriak Soo Young dari bawah

" Tumben appamu pulang cepat." Ucap Chanyeol

" Iya.. Tapi bagus juga, setelah makan malam aku akan berbicara lagi tentang keinginanku. Kurasa jika kali ini aku berbicara baik-baik aku akan di dengar oleh appa." Ucap Junmyeon yakin

Walau terasa sedikit canggung Chanyeol tetap duduk di sebelah Junmyeon untuk makan bersama keluarga Junmyeon. Walau ia sudah bersahabat lama dengan Junmyeon, sering mengajak berbicara eomma nya Junmyeon, tetapi rasanya berbeda begitu ayah Junmyeon Kim Siwon yang jarang ia jumpai itu duduk di meja makan bersama. Baik Junmyeon maupun ayahnya tidak ada saling berbicara. Chanyeol hanya memakan makanan di depannya tanpa bersuara apapun.

 **Teet..teeet..teeet**

Suara bel yang berbunyi seperti orang tidak sabar itu terus mengisi kesunyian rumah, Siwon menatap heran istrinya. Seakan bertanya siapa yang malam-malam datang seperti ini.

" Akan kubukakan." Ucap Soo Young kemudian pergi ke depan.

Junmyeon melanjutkan makannya tidak peduli dengan wajah ayahnya yang penuh tanda tanya.

" Tapi siapa dirimu?." Tanya Soo Young panik

Siwon, Junmyeon dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan tempat duduk mereka, melihat seorang pemuda kecil merisuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Di belakang Soo Young mengikutnya dengan cemas

" Hentikan menyembunyikan anakmu. Ha yang mana satu dia! Pasti yang mirip jerapah ini kan! Hey kau Junmyeon! Berani-berani nya kau menghamili sahabatku!."

" Menghamili?." Ulang Chanyeol

" Apa?!." Ucap Soo Young menutup mulutnya

" Junmyeon jelaskan ini!." Amuk Siwon

" Junmyeon atau Chanyeol?." Tanya balik Junmyeon

 **Krik krik krik**

Mendadak menjadi sunyi, Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya. Mengeluarkan kartu identitas dan meneliti nama serta foto yang terdapat di kartu tersebut.

" Kim Junmyeon.. dan.. oh maaf bukan dirimu.. Kau! Kau yang disebelahnya! Berani nya kau menghamili sahabatku satu-satunya! Laki-laki terbaik di daerah tempat tinggalnya! Pemegang juara satu dari tingkat sekolah dasar hingga sekarang!."

Soo Young mendadak pingsan yang langsung di tahan oleh Baekhyun yang berada di dekatnya.

" Apa! Kau menghamili laki-laki?." Kaget Chanyeol

" KIM JUNMYEOON!." Teriak Siwon

" Apakah itu mungkin?." Tanya Junmyeon _shock._

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Maaf kalau ada yang kurang suka Mpreg**

 **Ga tau kenapa lagi pengen bikin cerita yang family2 gitu hahah**

 **Biar cepat nular kalik hahaha amiiin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Bola mata Yixing bergerak bagaikan manik-manik yang menari diantara lambaian bulu matanya. Setelah kepulangan Baekhyun dari mencari penanam benih di perutnya itu, Yixing yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya sejenak. Tatapannya kini berpusat di ketiga orang di depannya dan seorang di sudut rumahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

" Berhenti melihat sahabatku seperti itu! Dia bukan Sadako!." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ta-Tapi.. bagaimana bisa dia hamil?."

" Dia memiliki rahim sama seperti perempuan! Seharusnya kau tanya mengapa teman mu yang mesum itu meniduri sahabatku."

" Kau tidak dengar penjelasan sahabatku itu? Mereka berdua mabuk! Jadi bukan salah sahabatku..."

" Oh jadi kau masih membela sahabatmu itu ha!." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memijak kaki Chanyeol

" Aw.. Aduh kau gila! Ini sakit!."

" Rasakan!."

Siwon memijat kepalanya yang sudah hampir meledak, kekacauan yang dibuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ditambah ulah anak semata wayangnya yang menghamili seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depannya dengan mata sembab. Entah dosa apa yang dilakukannya hingga memiliki problematika seperti ini.

" Sayang..." Soo Young membantu mengelus punggung Siwon berharap suaminya tidak tersulut emosinya.

" Hmm.. Baiklah.. Jadi siapa namamu?."

" Yixing.. Zhang Yixing."

" Kau tinggal berdua dengan sahabatmu?."

" Ne. Aku.. Yatim piatu..hiks.."

Soo Young memperhatikan Yixing dengan prihatin, ada rasa iba di dirinya. Tapi ia juga takut menerima kenyataan bahwa anak kesayangannya benar-benar menghamili Yixing.

" Jadi kau benar-benar hamil?." Tanya Siwon lagi

" Ne ini hasil dari dokter." Ucap Yixing menyerahkan selembar kertas yang langsung dibaca Junmyeon

" Apa kau yakin itu anak Junmyeon?."

" Hiks.. iya.."

" Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Er bukankah kau juga tinggal bersama laki-laki."

" Oh jadi kalian pikir aku dan Yixing menjebak anakmu yang biasa saja ini?." Ucap Baekhyun marah

" _What!_ Biasa saja?." Ulang Junmyeon kesal

" Ne! Kenapa ha kenapa?!." Tantang Baekhyun

" Er...Ani..." Junmyeon mendadak bersembunyi dibalik eomma nya

Yixing menghela napasnya, bagaimana bisa dia sesial ini. Dihamili oleh anak mami seperti Junmyeon.

" Ne ini anak Junmyeon, aku yakin karena aku hanya berhubungan badan dengan anak kalian." Ucap Yixing tegas.

Soo Young kembali sempoyongan mendengar jawaban Yixing, Siwon melotot melihat Junmyeon yang tampak ingin mengecilkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh ayahnya.

" Kau ini! Nakal..Nakal.." Siwon memukuli Junmyeon

" Appa..Aduuh sakit aduh..Eomma bantu aku Eomma..."

" Hentikan!." Teriak Yixing

Baik Siwon dan Junmyeon kini matanya terbelak mendengar suara Yixing yang sedikit keras, menghentikan pertempuran mereka sejenak untuk memberi kesempatan Yixing berbicara.

" A-Aku tidak meminta Junmyeon untuk bertanggungjawab..."

" Yixing! Apa yang kau katakan! Tidak! Laki-laki itu harus bertanggungjawab." Ucap Baekhyun meradang

" Untuk apa Baek? Hiks.. Biarkan aku tinggal berdua saja dengan anak ini nantinya." Ucap Yixing haru.

" Yixing.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kita rawat dia bersama. Biarlah hanya kita berdua saja keluarganya." Ucap Baekhyun memeluk Yixing

" Huaaa kenapa dunia ini kejam kepadaku.." Tangis Yixing

Siwon dan Junmyeon saling berpandangan, Junmyeon tampak bahagia mendengar pernyataan Yixing. Ia berharap dengan begini appa nya tidak lagi memarahinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Junmyeon, Siwon merasa sangat iba melihat Yixing dan Baekhyun yang ingin membesarkan calon cucunya itu.

" Baik-Baik! Junmyeon akan bertanggungjawab padamu dan anak kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat.."

" Appa!." Teriak Junmyeon frustasi

" Sayang?." Kaget Soo Young

" Syaratnya Junmyeon akan menyelesaikan _study_ nya menjadi pilot dahulu baru kalian akan benar-benar menikah."

" Apa?! Bukankah sekolah pilot itu lama? Apa kalian mau menunggu anak mereka besar baru menyaksikan orangtua nya bersatu?." Ucap Baekhyun marah

" Dengarkan dulu perkataanku. Selama kau dan Junmyeon belum menikah, kalian akan tinggal bersama membesarkan anak itu bersama-sama."

" Semakin tidak mengerti, jadi maksudnya mereka kumpul kebo dulu apa ha?!." Ucap Baekhyun

" Mereka bertunangan!."

" Tidak!." Balas Baekhyun

" Proses lamaran!." Balas Siwon lagi

" TIDAAAK!."

" Ok mereka akan menikah rabu depan!." Ucap Siwon putus asa

" Ok setuju." Ucap Baekhyun menjabat tangan Siwon

" Apa kau menjualku Baekhyun?." Tanya Yixing

" Ini demi kau dan anakmu. Sudah diam saja, kita harus keras pada keluarga kaya raya ini." Bisik Baekhyun.

" Appa! Kenapa aku harus menikah!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Anak ini! Kau lupa apa di dalam perut laki-laki itu ada anakmu ha!."

" Appa berhenti memukuliku aw.. eomma bantu aku aduuh.."

Siwon kembali memukuli kepala dan dan badan Junmyeon hingga ia menghindar keluar dari rumah Yixing.

" Kalian kenapa diam saja ha melihat aku memukuli anakku!." Ucap Siwon

" Kenapa kami harus peduli?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Bukannya itu urusan keluarga kalian?." Tambah Yixing

" Dasar kalian tidak ada jiwa sosialnya! Chanyeol cepat cari Junmyeon pujuk dia pulang kerumah!."

" Ba-baik!."

Chanyeol merasa lebih baik menuruti kemauan appa nya Junmyeon daripada dia semakin bingung di dalam rumah itu. Chanyeol mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang membawanya ikut ke rumah Yixing saat itu.

" Keluarga yang aneh." Bisik Baekhyun pada Yixing

" Entahlah.. Dan kau membuatku masuk ke dalam keluarga itu."

" Bukan aku tapi dia." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk perut Yixing.

Yixing mengelus perutnya, berbagai perasaan ia rasakan mulai dari terkejut hingga bingung seperti ini. Apa benar di dalam perutnya ini tumbuh sebuah janin. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari menuju hari rabu, kegiatan Yixing dipenuhi dengan segala macam meminum dan memakan yang bergizi. Beberapa di dapatkannya dari Baekhyun yang seperti kesurupan membeli segala macam kebutuhan untuk orang hamil. Bahkan Yixing harus menegaskan dia tidak akan mengeluarkan air susu jika sang bayi telah lahir, untuk membuat Baekhyun putus asa membelikannya ramuan ASI. Ibu dari Junmyeon juga terus mengantarkan makanan dan buah-buahan untuk Yixing.

" Yixing mengapa kau melamun." Tanya Baekhyun

" Aku hanya capek mengunyah."

" Uh kau ini, makan yang banyak. Lihat perutmu masih belum membuncit."

" Baek.. usia kehamilanku kan masih muda. Tentu saja belum menunjukkan apapun. Lagipula aku takut."

" Apa yang kau takutkan?." Baekhyun duduk di depan Yixing

" Hmm.. aku takut melahirkan nanti. Akan keluar darimana dia?."

Kini Baekhyun menatap perut Yixing dengan khawatir. Sungguh ia tidak memikirkan itu juga, tapi pertanyaan Yixing membuatnya berpikir keras.

" Er apa kau tidak mempunyai lubang lagi? Apa kau sudah mengecheknya?."

Yixing diam ngeri sendiri membayangkan dirinya mempunyai lubang tambahan di tubuhnya.

" Yak! Sudah jangan pikirkan lagi. Masih lama untuk bingung memikirkannya." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kaget.

" Lah tadi dia sendiri yang bingung." Ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

Junmyeon memasukkan segala macam peralatan mandinya, ia akhirnya menyerah dengan keputusan ayahnya yang akan menyekolahkannya di sekolah penerbangan. Ia akan menjalani masa perkenalan selama tiga hari disana. Dengan dibantu eomma nya yang masih terisak sedih karena akan ditinggalkan Junmyeon selama tiga hari.

" Hiks.. Nanti sampai sana jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur, makan dijaga, kalau makanan mu jatuh di lantai jangan dimakan lagi ne. Ingat semua perkataan eomma ne."

" Ne eomma, Junmyeon dengar. Eomma _cream_ malam Myeon mana?."

" Junmyeon tidak bisakah kau tidak memakai segala macam _cream_ kecantikanmu itu selama tiga hari? Kau harus terlihat perkasa! _Manly_ disana!." Ucap Siwon berapi-api

" Apa hubungannya terlihat _manly_ dengan _creamku."_ Ketus Junmyeon

" Hais anak ini!."

" Sudah-sudahlah sayang. Biarkan Junmyeon membawa semua peralatannya. Lagipula disana dia akan sering terkena panas. Apa kau tega melihatnya pulang dengan wajah iritasi?." Ucap Soo Young

" Astaga dia hanya bersekolah istriku. Bukan pergi wajib militer."

" Appa, sudahlah aku ini _manly_ tapi aku pandai merawat diri."

" Baiklah-baiklah bawa semua peralatanmu itu. Dan apa kau sudah mengunjungi Yixing sebelum pergi nanti?."

" Buat apa?."

" Anak ini! Pamit dengan dia. Katakan kau akan pergi bersekolah dan kalian akan berjumpa lagi rabu nanti."

" Appa.. Aku tidak mau." Rengek Junmyeon

" Bagaimana bisa anak manja seperti ini menghamili anak orang! Laki-laki pula, sabar-sabar." Ucap Siwon memegang dadanya

" Sayang tenanglah ayo kita keluar." Ajak Soo Young

Junmyeon menutup pintu setelah kedua orang tua nya pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, ia merasa kehidupannya kini sangat tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Padahal ia sejak lama memimpikan menjadi seorang aktor seperti Lee Min Ho walau tingginya sama sekali tidak mendekati sama. Tetapi paling tidak Junmyeon memiliki wajah yang terawat. Kini harapannya telah hancur ditambah dengan kedatangan Yixing dan anaknya nanti.

" Ah seperti apa kehidupanku nanti nya." Ucap Junmyeon membaringkan tubuhnya menutup matanya dan menghentak-hentak kakinya.

Junmyeon mengenakan baju yang sudah basah tangannya sibuk menyikat kamar mandi yang tidak juga terlihat mengkilat itu. Di seberangnya terdengar suara bayi yang memekakan telinga.

" Hoeeek..."

" Yixing! Apa kau tidak mendengar suara bayi itu ha?!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Gendong dia dan berikan dia susu. Aku lagi sibuk." Ucap Yixing

" Apa? Kau kira aku sedang berdansa disini?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu dan gendong dia cepat.." ucap Yixing lagi

" Apa-apaan ini."

Junmyeon menuruti keinginan Yixing ia menggendong bayi yang masih menangis keras itu. Menepuk-nepuk bokongnya agar dia berhenti menangis.

" Aku tinggal dulu ya, hari ini aku mau _shopping_ bersama Baekhyun." Ucap Yixing

" Mwo? Yi-Yixing! Bagaimana anak ini?!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Urus saja. Bye bye."

" Yixing! YIXINGGG!."

" Hoeeek!."

" TIDAAAK!."

Junmyeon bangun dari tidur nya, mimpi buruknya membuat dirinya keringatan. Membayangkan kembali kehidupannya di dalam mimpi. Junmyeon rasanya tidak akan sanggup.

" Tidak..Tidak.. aku tidak mau menikah!." Ucap Junmyeon panik.

.

.

Dengan sedikit gelisah Junmyeon menunggu seseorang di sebuah cafe. Seorang perempuan masuk, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeon dengan semangat membalas lambaian tangan perempuan itu dan mengajaknya duduk bersama-sama.

" Sudah lama ya?."

" Ani.. ini aku ada hadiah untukmu."

" Aww oppa, kau selalu membuatku bahagia."

" Hehe ne Eunji, mau pesan apa?."

" Seperti biasa?."

" Ok."

Junmyeon menatap perempuan di depannya yang sedang menimang-nimang kalung pemberian dirinya. Tatapannya bahagia melihat kalung tersebut.

" Er.. begini ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

" Ne oppa?."

" Aku akan pergi tiga hari untuk mengikuti sekolah penerbangan."

" Tiga hari? Kenapa lama sekali."

" Er.. tidak akan lama. Begitu selesai aku akan menemui mu."

" Benarkah?."

" Ne, dengan sebuah hadiah. Tidak-tidak tiga hadiah peganti. Bagaimana?."

" Oppa... aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap Eunji memegang tangan Junmyeon

Junmyeon tersenyum memandang perempuan di depannya, walaupun mereka baru menjalin hubungan bersama. Junmyeon terlihat loyal kepada kekasihnya itu. Walaupun Chanyeol sahabatnya sudah mengatakan 'wanita jangan terlalu diberi hati'. Tapi tampaknya perkataan itu tidak di dengar oleh Junmyeon. Ia senang menghamburkan uang untuk membelikan berbagai macam perhiasan dan kosmetika untuk Eunji. Bahkan sebelum mereka resmi pacaran.

.

Tiba di rumah dengan suasana hati yang bahagia, Junmyeon langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah terasa sepi, Junmyeon tidak menjumpai eomma nya di depan.

 **Plaaak!**

" Aduuh.." ucap Junmyeon memegang kepalanya

" Katakan pada appa kenapa notifikasi kartu mu mengatakan kau baru saja membeli perhiasan mahal ha! Kau baru lulus sekolah sudah membuat ulah ha."

" Aduh appa.. aduh.. itu untuk Yixing! Untuk Yixing."

" Apa? Kenapa kau membelikan Yixing perhiasan? Dia bukan perempuan!."

" Err.. dia ngidam appa.. Kasihan dia ngidam punya perhiasan. Kurasa bayinya perempuan. Sungguh kasihan sekali saking miskinnya dia hingga dia mengidam memiliki perhiasan." Akting Junmyeon

" Benarkah? Sungguh anak itu malang sekali. Baik-baik nanti belikan lagi apa yang dia mau. Jangan sampai dia meminta dua kali ne!."

" Eh benarkah appa? Baiklah!." Ucap Junmyeon senang

Junmyeon akhirnya sekarang tahu bagaimana membuat appanya mengalah padanya. Yixing lah sebagai alasan appanya mau berbaik hati dengannya.

 _Ada gunanya juga_. Ucap Junmyeon dalam hati.

.

.

Yixing menatap kedatangan kedua orangtua Junmyeon, walaupun kedatangan eomma Junmyeon sudah biasa sejak mengetahui Yixing hamil anak Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing masih merasa canggung. Ditambah lagi kehadiran appa nya Junmyeon yang tampak berwibawa itu.

" Jadi kau hanya tinggal berdua disini?."

" Ne.."

" Nanti setelah menikah tinggallah bersama kami. Kau harus tetap bersama Junmyeon dan Junmyeon tidak bisa pisah dengan eomma nya." Ucap Siwon

" Eh? Kenapa tidak tinggal berpisah saja?." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak-tidak, sahabatmu Baekhyun juga sudah setuju dengan rencana kami." Ucap Soo Young

" Er..Tapi..."

" Sudah jangan merasa sungkan." Ucap Soo Young lagi

Yixing menyerah, rasanya hidupnya akan berubah nantinya. Sesungguhnya ada rasa takut juga untuk hidup bersama orang yang sangat asing. Bagaimana jika Junmyeon ternyata seorang yang senang kekerasan. Yixing membayangkan dirinya di siksa, masuk tv dan di wawancara dengan air mata. Ataupun jika keluarga Junmyeon yang kaya raya ini meremehkan nya. Mengambil anak nya yang baru saja dilahirkannya kemudian membuangnya. Seperti yang pernah dia tonton di televisi penuh semut.

" Tapi..."

" Baiklah kuanggap kau sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana kandunganmu? Apa masih mengidam?." Tanya Siwon

" Mengidam?."

" Ne, sebelum Junmyeon masuk ke sekolah penerbangan dia menjumpaimu kan? Tak kusangka dia sangat dewasa. Membelikanmu perhiasan karena kau mengidamnya aku sanggat bangga dengannya."

" Perhiasan? Tidak aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Junmyeon lagi."

" Bo-Bocah ituu!." Wajah Siwon mendadak merah padam menahan amarah.

 **Sekolah Penerbangan!**

Junmyeon yang sedang makan tiba-tiba tersedak makanannya. Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengalah dipujuk oleh Junmyeon untuk masuk sekolah penerbangan sama seperti dirinya, membantu Junmyeon untuk kembali bernapas.

" Kenapa kau tidak makan dengan hati-hati. Ceroboh." Ucap Chanyeol

" Entahlah, seperti ada yang membicarakan ku uhuuk."

" Mungkin eomma mu, dia pasti sudah tidak sabar lagi menyambutmu pulang sore ini. Dan acara pernikahanmu besoknya.."

Junmyeon langsung mendekap mulut Chanyeol untuk diam, orang-orang tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia menghamili seorang laki-laki dan akan menikah sebentar lagi.

" Stttt.. mulutmu itu.."

" Kenapa?." Ucap Chanyeol membuka tangan Junmyeon

" Jangan ada yang tahu."

" Jangan bilang kau juga tidak memberitahukan Eunji?."

" Sttt… dia jangan sampai tahu."

" Wah parah _man_." Komentar Chanyeol

" Kenapa parah? Paling tidak aku tidak menduakannya dengan perempuan lain."

" Ne! Tapi laki-laki itu memiliki benih mu tau! Anakmu!."

" Stttt…" Junmyeon kembali menutup mulut Chanyeol

" Memang betul kan." Ucap Chanyeol membuka tangan Junmyeon lagi

" Iya-Iya. Sudah begitu kita keluar nanti. Aku akan langsung ke toko membelikan hadiah untuk Eunji dan menemuinya. Dia tidak perlu tahu hingga nanti aku akan memberitahukannya."

" Ya kuharap sebelum anakmu besar."

" Uh.. kau sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Junmyeon

.

.

Dengan cekatan Eunji memoles riasan di wajahnya, hari ini dia sudah berjanji dengan Minho, lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal. Seorang anak orang kaya ia kenal melalui sahabatnya. Eunji memang terkenal senang mendekati para lelaki kaya raya. Walaupun ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Junmyeon seorang yang kaya raya juga tapi Eunji merasa akan lebih baik jika ia memiliki dua dompet untuk berjaga-jaga.

 **Teet teet**

Ponsel Eunji berbunyi, nama Junmyeon tertera di depannya. Eunji dengan wajah tidak semangat mengangkat teleponnya.

" Halo oppa.."

" Eunji.. tebak aku dimana?."

" Er di sekolah penerbangan ne?."

" Haha pasti kau lupa kan? Hari ini aku sudah selesai. Aku menunggumu di cafe biasa kita."

" Uhuk.."

" Eunji? Kau baik-baik saja?."

" Oppa.. Aku sedang tidak enak badan, boleh besok saja kita berjumpa?."

" Baiklah, istirahat lah. Besok aku akan menjengukmu."

" Ne oppa."

Eunji menutup teleponnya, menghela napas lega. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal Junmyeon kembali. Tetapi karena ia telah ada janji bersama Minho maka ia memutuskan untuk membohongi Junmyeon.

" Lebih baik pastikan dulu dapatkan Minho baru pikirkan pembagian waktunya." Ucap Eunji sebelum pergi.

.

Junmyeon masuk kerumah dengan lesu, seharusnya ia masih diluar bertemu kekasihnya Eunji. Tetapi apa mau dikata, kalau kekasihnya itu ternyata sedang sakit.

" Aku pulang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon anak eomma..."

" Eomma..."

" Kenapa kau kurus sekali? Kau tidak makan? Tidak napsu makan disana? Apa kau sakit?."

" Dia biasa-biasa saja, hentikan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sayang." Ucap Siwon

" Eomma aku kurus karena merindukanmu."

" Atau kau kurus karena tagihan kartu kreditmu yang membengkak?." Tanya Siwon

Junmyeon diam dia lupa bahwa appanya masih mengawasi kartu kreditnya.

" Er... Yixing..."

" Hentikan membawa-bawa nama Yixing!."

" Bayinya..."

" Apalagi anak yang belum lahir! Kau ini memang nakal.. tidak pernah berubah.. tidak pernah dewasa." Ucap Siwon mengejar Junmyeon untuk memukulnya

" Eomma tolong akuuu!."

" Sini! Berhenti!."

" Eomma! Kalau appa masih marah aku keluar dari rumah!."

" Keluar! Sana keluar!."

Junmyeon tidak menduga appa nya akan langsung menyetujui perkataannya, padahal ia hanya mencoba menggertak appanya.

" Appa..."

" Keluar sana keluaaar!."

" Sayang.. besok dia akan menikah, jangan kau mengusirnya bahkan dia baru saja pulang." Ucap Soo Young

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan istrinya, menimbang apakah dia harus mengikuti saran istrinya atau mempertahankan amarahnya.

" Baiklah, kali ini ayah maafkan. Tetapi sebagai hukuman kartu kreditmu ayah tahan."

" _What?!_ Eomma..." Rengek Junmyeon

" Mana kartumu?!."

Dengan berat Junmyeon mengeluarkan dompetnya, menyerahkan seluruh kartu pribadinya kepada appanya.

 **The wedding Yay!**

Dengan wajah murung dan frustasi, Junmyeon membetulkan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Tidak ada wanita yang memakai _dress_ putih seperti di flem-flem. Sebagai ganti sebelahnya Yixing mengenakan jas putih. Junmyeon melirik ke Yixing yang tampak pantas memakai jas putihnya, Yixing seperti sosok CEO muda dengan wajah dingin. Junmyeon mendengus dengki, memandangi dirinya dan menyakini dirinya yang juga tampan dan menegapkan badannya.

" Wah Yixing lihatlah dirimu.. Tampan sekali omoo jangan tersenyum kau membuatku pingsan karena terpesona." Ucap Baekhyun

Junmyeon yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun mendengus dengki kembali.

" Oh beruntung sekali orang yang mendapatkanmu. Sayang yang kau dapatkan hanya sebuah cabe rawit." Ucap Baekhyun lagi

" Apanya yang cabe rawit?!." Ucap Junmyeon yang akhirnya tersulut emosi

" Kau! Kau itu cabe rawit!."

" Kau itu yang cabe-cabean, lihat mana ada laki-laki yang mau pingsan melihat laki-laki lain berdandan."

" Kalau aku cabe kau apa? Terong-terongan ha! Kau lupa apa siapa yang menghamili laki-laki disini ha!."

" Kau ini..."

" Kenapa berani ha berani.."

Baekhyun menarik rambut Junmyeon karena saking kesal dibuat Junmyeon.

" Aduh..hentikan-hentikan! Lepaskan rambutku."

" Biar tau rasa kau ya!."

" Baekhyun lepaskan.." ucap Yixing akhirnya membantu Junmyeon

" Yaaak!."

Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan jambakannya, melihat Junmyeon yang sedikit takut dengannya.

" Kau-Kau..."

" Kenapa ha?!." Mata Baekhyun melotot

" _Brother!_ Eh.. kenapa rambutmu? Model baru?." Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja muncul

" Sudah! Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap Junmyeon keluar dari ruangan

" Kau juga sana keluar!." Teriak Baekhyun

" Kenapa aku dimarah?." Tanya Chanyeol heran

Yixing menarik bahunya dan berharap Chanyeol segera menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi keluar menyusul Junmyeon.

" Baekhyun kenapa kau marah-marah?."

" Aku kesal! Seharusnya masa depanmu lebih bahagia Yixing hiks.. Aku merasa aku gagal menjagamu."

" Baek.. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin ini memang takdirku untuk melahirkan anak ini. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan putus asa Baek, aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku. Aku akan mencari cara." Ucap Yixing

" Hiks.. Yixing.." Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya.

Junmyeon menatap cincin yang di pegang Chanyeol dengan semangat, entah mengapa sahabatnya itu begitu bahagia menerima kenyataan dia akan menikah. Yixing yang sudah hadir disebelahnya lengkap dengan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa tidak mau pisah dengan sahabatnya itu. Junmyeon menatap kesal Baekhyun yang masih memancarkan aura permusuhan.

" Silahkan ditanda tangan surat perjanjian pernikahan ini."

Junmyeon dan Yixing membaca isi surat perjanjian yang rata-rata sama dengan isi perjanjian pernikahan pasangan lainnya. Tidak ada yang perbedaan bagi mereka, walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Yixing menandatangani surat itu setelah selesai membacanya, Junmyeon tampak diam rasanya ingin kabur dari acara itu. Menatap sembunyi eomma nya berharap akan menolong dia agar membatalkan pernikahan ini. Tetapi nihil, sang eomma hanya diam tidak mengerti.

" Ehem? Sudah?."

Junmyeon yang kaget langsung menandatangani surat perjanjian itu.

" _What?!_ Kenapa aku tanda tangani!."

" Ehem!." Gertak Siwon

" Baiklah, dengan ini kalian telah resmi menikah."

" _Man!_ Rasanya aku mau menangis." Ucap Chanyeol memeluk Junmyeon

" Hiks Yixing, sabar ya terimalah nasibmu hiks." Ucap Baekhyun memeluk Yixing.

" Selamat nak, sekarang kau resmi masuk dalam keluarga kami. Kami minta maaf atas segala perbuatan Junmyeon kepadamu. Semoga kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Soo Young kepada Yixing.

" Sudah siap kan masuk ke rumah kami?." Sambut Siwon

" Eh?."

" Ne semua bajunya sudah kumasukkan dalam mobil kalian. Aku akan merindukanmu Yixing. Aku akan sering berkunjung SERING!." Ucap Baekhyun

" _What?_ Jangan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ne berkunjunglah, aku pasti akan merindukanmu juga." Ucap Yixing tidak mempedulikan Junmyeon

.

.

Yixing menatap sekeliling ruangan barunya, dia tidak tinggal satu kamar dengan Junmyeon. Ia memiliki ruangan sendiri, Yixing bersyukur dengan begini dia tidak perlu terlalu dekat dengan Junmyeon. Yixing membuka kopernya, menatap beberapa baju nya yang sudah dikemas Baekhyun dengan rapi. Air matanya mengalir, semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Satu-satu yang dimilikinya hanyalah Baekhyun. Ia rela tinggal bersama dirinya untuk menjaganya. Tapi kini ia malah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Entah mengapa Yixing sangat merasa sedih dengan kenyataan ini.

 **Tok tok**

" Ini Eomma.."

" Hiks.. ne silahkan masuk."

Eomma masuk membawa beberapa handuk dan selimut. Melihat Yixing yang baru saja mengelap air matanya.

" Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka kamar ini? Apa kau mau bertukar kamar dengan kamar Junmyeon yang lebih besar?." Tanya Soo Young panik

" Ani, aku hanya merindukan sahabatku." Ucap Yixing

Soo Young memeluk Yixing, ia merasa kasihan dengan namja di depannya ini. Soo Young merasa Yixing bukanlah seorang yang jahat walau mereka belum lama berkenalan. Mungkin kedatangan Yixing dalam keluarga mereka membawa sebuah berkah bagi mereka.

" Kau jangan sedih, sekarang anggap Eomma ini eomma mu begitu juga Appa. Semua yang Junmyeon miliki sekarang juga menjadi milikmu arraseo?."

" Hiks.. baiklah eomma. Gomawo."

" Kau manis sekali, sekarang kau istirahat ne. Pasti lelah sekali kan semua acara tadi."

" Ne.."

" Selamat malam Yixing.."

" Ne selamat malam eomma.."

Yixing tersenyum dalam airmatanya, tidak menyangka bahwa ia merasakan kasih sayang orang tua kembali. Tuhan rasanya sangat dekat dengan dirinya, membiarkan dirinya merasakan apa yang sudah diambil oleh Tuhan.

" Hiks terimakasih." Gumam Yixing

Lain kamar Junmyeon sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan keluar dari rumah malam ini. Ia ingin menjenguk Eunji walau ini sudah larut malam, kegiatan seharian ini menyita kesempatan dirinya untuk menjenguk kekasihnya itu. Junmyeon mengintip dari pintu kamarnya, terlihat eommanya baru saja keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Yixing. Junmyeon menunggu eomma nya mematikan semua lampu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia harus berhasil kali ini.

 **Clek**

Pintu kamar eomma dan appanya berbunyi tanda eomma sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Junmyeon menyambar jaketnya, ia harus sesegera mungkin bisa keluar dari rumah. Dengan perlahan Junmyeon turun ke lantai bawah, memastikan langkahnya tidak terdengar.

 _Sebentar lagi sampai.. sebentar lagi sampai.._ Bisik Junmyeon dalam hati

" Junmyeon! Mau kemana kau ha?!." Ucap Siwon

" A-Appa.. Kenapa belum ti-tidur."

" Jangan banyak tanya! Mau kemana kau larut malam begini? Mau membuat masalah lagi ha!." Ucap Siwon kesal

Yixing dan Soo Young keluar dari kamar masing-masing menuju ke sumber kebisingan malam ini.

" Oh maaf nak, apa aku membangunkanmu?." Ucap Siwon lembut

" Tidak appa, aku belum tidur."

" Appa? Kau menyebut appaku dengan sebutan appa?."

" Anak ini! Tidak sopan.. tidak tahu tata krama.." Siwon menarik telinga Junmyeon

" A-Aduh appa sakit.. appa.. eomma bantu aku eomma.."

" Sayang hentikan.. kasihan nanti telinganya besar seperti sahabatnya itu." Ucap Soo Young

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Junmyeon, menatap putus asa anaknya itu.

" Hais! Baiklah Junmyeon! Mulai malam ini kau akan sekamar dengan Yixing!."

" _What?!."_

" Apa?!."

" Maaf Yixing, tapi tampaknya kita harus menjinakkan Junmyeon sedikit, lagi pula kalian kan sudah menikah dan kau sedang hamil. Tidak ada salahnya kan?." Ucap Siwon ragu-ragu

" Appa.. aku tidak mau.."

" Tapi.."

" Tolonglah Yixing, aku hanya khawatir dia membuat ulah lagi." Mohon Siwon

" Appa..."

" Baiklah tapi aku ada syarat... Er kalian mengizinkanku bekerja."

" Apa?!."

" Hanya itu." Pinta Yixing lagi

" Tapi kandunganmu.."

" Apa-apaan kau ini mengapa kau menyetujui dan sekarang malah mengajukan syarat." Ucap Junmyeon panik

" Junmyeon! Baiklah kami akan menerimanya. Kau bisa bekerja di perusahanku juga."

" Terimakasih, tapi akan lebih baik jika aku mencari kerja sendiri dahulu. Sesuai dengan kemampuanku." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm baiklah nak, kau sangat dewasa sekali. Kenapa Junmyeon tidak bisa sepertimu."

" Appaaa..." rengek Junmyeon

" Diam, sekarang bantu Yixing memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamarmu. Dan kau diam dikamarmu. Bantu kami Yixing, menjaganya ne."

" Baiklah." Ucap Yixing

 _Hmm siapa yang hamil siapa yang minta di jaga._ Resah Yixing dalam hati.

" Tidaaak.." teriak Junmyeon lagi tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya

" Awas sampai appa tahu kau memperlakukan Yixing dengan tidak baik. Jaminan kartu kreditmu."

" Appaaaa..."

" Er nak.. ini berdasarkan pengalaman, aku tahu kalian pengantin baru tapi er.. jangan kasar-kasar ne, ingat kehamilanmu." Ucap Soo Young

" Er maksud eomma?."

" Malam pengantin kalian." Ucap Soo Young

" Eommaaa..." Teriak Yixing dan Junmyeon bersamaan.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Terimakasih respon nya!**

 **Diusahakan fast update kecuali nanti kalau udah berangkat ga bisa fast update**

 **Liony Liem haha kali ini Yixing agak kalem daripada Baekhyun makasih kaka ^^**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka Hihi main hantam aja nh dek FF nya wkwkw**

 **D14napink Dicoba ya kaka makasih sarannya muach^^**

 **Guest09 hihi makasih emaak! Ku masih menanti dirimu membuat akun maak**

 **Xiao Yueling amiin amiin makasih dek.. hehe iya sebelum dan nanti sesudah dek^^ hihihi**

 **Kim Raein Doain ya bisa fast update kayak dulu hiks hiks**

 **Angsongsaening Hihi di chap ini di jelasin deh siapa Eunji. Moga cepat putus ya mereka hihihi authornya evil wkwk**

 **Cici Fu hihihi karena masih perkenalan jadi masih anget-anget eek ayam gitu deh mereka hihihi**

 **Samuel903 hi samuel makasih ud review di FF ku yang lain juga! Hihi manja, dewasa, sok tegar kita buat disini biar jumen makin bingung ngadepin yixing hihihi**

 **Twillightside wkwkwk habis aku bingung kalau disana bilang sekolah dasar apa ya wkwkw**

 **Xingbaobei hihihi terimakasih kaka semangat baca n review nya ^^**

 **SLS yuuuk!**

 **Cumberbatch's bentar yah nanti Anson muncul kok hihihi.. amiin makasih kaka doanya^^**

 **Anson hiks syukur Junmyeon mau tanggungjawab walau dibawah ancaman keluarganya wkwkw**

 **Titie Zhang hahaha yuuuk!**

 **Happyvirusbyun your name is L.O.V.E siiip^^**

 **Yxingbunny Yuuk lanjuutkan kata esbeye hihihi**

 **Micopark Yuuk hihihi**

 **Guest semoga bisa cepat updatenya ya^^ review terus ya^^ amiiin terimakasih doanya semoga jadi kenyataan^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Yixing tinggal bersama keluarga Junmyeon yang antik, segala kebiasaan Junmyeon menjadi hal baru untuk Yixing. Seperti menghidupkan musik keras-keras di pagi hari, mengundang sahabatnya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar walaupun di dalam kamar itu juga Yixing berada. Chanyeol yang agak segan selalu menolak, tapi Junmyeon yang tidak sadar diri menganggap Yixing juga laki-laki dan tidak seharusnya Chanyeol segan kepadanya. Belum lagi kebiasaan makan yang terkadang Yixing melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Junmyeon di suapkan oleh ibunya. Dan salah satu rutinitas favorit Yixing yaitu, appa Junmyeon yang selalu memarahi anaknya itu karena sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

Di malam hari Junmyeon yang selalu mengenakan _cream_ malam nya sebelum tidur, membuat Yixing yang pertama kali melihat kebiasaan itu terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa sifat Junmyeon akan seperti itu. Dan saat tidur walaupun mereka berada di satu ranjang dengan pemisah dua buah guling diantara mereka berdua. Yixing bersyukur tempat tidur Junmyeon besar, sehingga dirinya masih bisa bergerak bebas di batas area mereka masing-masing.

Junmyeon tidur bagai anak kecil, selalu membolak-balik tubuhnya dengan keras. Seperti membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Hal yang selalu membuat Yixing terbangung kaget. Yang lebih parahnya lagi Junmyeon selalu mengigau dalam tidurnya, seperti berteriak memanggil eomma nya ataupun tertawa dan meracau seperti orang kesurupan. Terkadang Yixing akan menendang badan Junmyeon agar dia diam kembali. Yixing sungguh tidak mengerti ada laki-laki seperti Junmyeon.

" Eomma.. Eomma.." racau Junmyeon

" Mulai lagi dia…"

Yixing menendang Junmyeon pelan hingga dia diam dan memeluk gulingnya. Memastikan Junmyeon tidak mengetahui bahwa ia telah menendangnya. Yixing kembali tidur.

" Dasar anak mami manja, amit-amit jabang bayi." Ucap Yixing sambil mengelus perutnya.

Hari ini Yixing mengenakan baju terbaiknya, ia akan mencari pekerjaan. Beruntung kehamilannya tidak ia rasakan layaknya kehamilan yang terjadi pada wanita. Dia tidak lagi mengalami mual dan pusing. Bahkan appa dan eomma nya yang menunggu Yixing mengidam harus menahan keinginan mereka untuk membelikan apa yang Yixing ngidamkan karena Yixing belum juga menunjukkan proses mengidam. Dokter mengatakan itu wajar, karena Yixing masih seorang laki-laki sehingga dia lebih kuat daripada perempuan. Yixing menatap perutnya yang belum terlalu nampak menonjol, hanya lengan nya dia rasakan agak sedikit besar.

" Yixing kau mau pergi?."

" Ne eomma, aku mau mencari kerja."

" Jangan terlalu capek, andai Junmyeon tidak bersekolah pasti dia akan mengantarkanmu kemana-mana."

" Tidak apa eomma, aku baik-baik saja."

" Hmm baiklah... Tapi ingat jangan terlalu capek."

" Ne eomma.. Aku pergi dulu."

" Ne berhati-hatilah!."

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia harus sedikit menyakinkan eomma bahwa dia kuat. Karena eomma selalu menganggap dirinya sama dengan ketika eomma hamil Junmyeon. Eomma harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama empat bulan karena tidak bisa makan dan minum sedikitpun. Rasa mual terus menderanya, mungkin karena itu mereka hanya memiliki seorang anak dan memanjakannya.

Yixing melangkah di sekitar daerah rumah Junmyeon, mungkin ia akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang berdekatan lokasinya dengan rumahnya. Dengan begitu dia tidak terlalu capek nantinya jika kehamilannya membuat perutnya besar dan susah bergerak. Yixing menatap bangunan berwarna kuning dengan papan nama bertuliskan _Yellow house_. Tidak ada salahnya masuk, mungkin saja mereka memerlukan tenanga kerja, pikir Yixing.

" Permisi..."

Yixing menatap kedalam ruangan yang ternyata sebuah cafe indah bernuansa kuning, suasana yang asik dan nyaman terasa.

" Ne?. Mau pesan apa?." Tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit tan

" Er.. aku mau mencari pekerjaan. Apa disini ada lowongan?." Tanya Yixing

Pria tan itu memperhatikan Yixing yang tampak sedikit malu-malu.

" Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?." Tanya pria tersebut

" Ne, aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim."

" Saudara Junmyeon?." Tanya pria itu lagi

" Kau mengenali Junmyeon? Er bukan.. aku.. bagaimana ya menjelaskannya."

" Duduklah dahulu, kebetulan aku dan Junmyeon rekan satu sekolah dulunya. Hanya saja dia tidak berteman denganku."

" Oh benarkah? Mengapa?." Tanya Yixing duduk di kursi yang diberikan pria tersebut.

" Kenalkan aku Jongin, hmm entahlah mungkin aku tidak cukup kaya seperti sahabatnya Chanyeol. Bukankah mereka anak orang kaya di kawasan ini."

" Tapi kulihat kau lebih berhasil daripada mereka."

" Haha membuka usaha bukan penentu keberhasilan. Aku masih merintisnya, jadi bagaimana denganmu?."

" Er.. ini rumit tapi nyata.. ku mohon kau jangan salah paham.."

" Ya?." Jongin menjadi penasaran

" Err... aku dan Junmyeon menikah."

Jongin tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Yixing, tidak menyangka bahwa Junmyeon telah menikah dan menikahi seorang laki-laki.

" Menikah?."

" Er.. lebih mengejutkannya lagi.. aku hamil."

Jongin semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Yixing. Ia memandang Yixing dari atas ke bawah. Memastikan Yixing benar-benar seorang laki-laki.

" Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus memberitahukan hal ini apa tidak. Tapi kurasa jika aku melamar kerjaan kepadamu, maka aku akan berkata jujur tentang diriku." Ucap Yixing lagi

" Ba-Baiklah, aku memang terkejut, tapi seperti yang kau bilang ini memang rumit tetapi nyata. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini." Ucap Jongin

" Iya kau benar."

" Baiklah besok kau bisa langsung bekerja disini. Datanglah sebelum jam 8 pagi dan kami tutup sampai jam 10 malam. Apa kau sanggup?."

" Ne aku sanggup." Ucap Yixing bersemangat

" Baiklah."

" Terimakasih.. terimakasih." Ucap Yixing.

Jongin menatap kepergian Yixing, teringat ketika Junmyeon berada satu sekolah dengannya kemarin. Junmyeon selalu memandangnya rendah, mungkin karena Junmyeon merupakan anak orang kaya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang merupakan anak biasa-biasa saja. Karena itulah Jongin memilih untuk membuka usaha daripada melanjutkan sekolahnya. Sosok Yixing dianggap Jongin sangat jauh berbeda dengan Junmyeon, melihat Yixing tadi mengingatkan dirinya ketika dahulu. Mencari uang kesana kemari, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah fakta bahwa Yixing tengah hamil membuat dirinya iba.

.

.

Junmyeon memakirkan mobilnya kembali kerumah, ternyata sekolah penerbangan tidak begitu susah untuknya. Itulah Junmyeon walaupun dia seorang yang malas belajar ia dapat mempelajari sesuatu hal baru dengan cepat. Pelahan Junmyeon mulai menyadari ia sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang sedang ia pelajari itu.

" Eomma aku pulang..."

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum teh bersama ibunya. Baekhyun memandang Junmyeon dengan wajah garang, Junmyeon membalas dengan mendelik pada Baekhyun.

" Junmyeon sudah pulang. Sini duduk." Ucap Eomma

" Untuk apa kau kemari?." Tanya Junmyeon duduk di sebelah eomma nya

" Junmyeon tidak sopan seperti itu." Ucap eomma

" Aku mengunjungi Yixing bukan untuk menjumpaimu." Jawab Baekhyun ketus

" Huh menyusahkan saja." Ucap Junmyeon

Baekhyun membiarkan Junmyeon membicarakannya, dia memilih meminum kembali teh nya menunggu Yixing pulang.

" Aku pulang..."

" Yixing.."

" Baekhyun.. Sudah lama kau disini?."

" Belum juga, darimana saja kau?."

" Aku mencari kerja, tadi aku sudah pamit dengan eomma."

" Ne Yixing." Jawab Eomma

" Apa? Kau mencari kerja?!. Kau tidak boleh terlalu capek Yixing ah.. Ingatlah sekarang ada satu nyawa lagi berada di tubuhmu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku ingat itu, tenang saja aku hanya bekerja di sebuah cafe dan tempat kerjaku juga tidak terlalu jauh disini."

Junmyeon yang pura-pura mengambil air di dapur mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yixing, sesungguhnya ia merasa kesal dengan Yixing. Bukankah nanti appa nya akan membandingkan kembali antara dirinya dan Yixing. Apalagi sekarang dia bekerja sendiri, pasti appa akan mengatakan Yixing tidak pernah menyusahkan dirinya tidak seperti dirinya.

" Benarkah? Dimana itu Yixing?." Tanya Eomma

" Di _yellow house_ milik teman sekolah Junmyeon eomma, Jongin namanya."

 **Byuuur**

Junmyeon memuncratkan air dalam mulutnya mendengar tempat dimana Yixing bekerja, Jongin? Tentu saja orang yang sering Junmyeon dan Chanyeol usili ketika sekolah dulu. Anak yang lumayan cerdik dan tanggap. Tetapi memiliki wajah mengantuk seperti beruang. Junmyeon langsung berpikir sesuatu hal buruk.

" Tunggu..Tunggu! Apa Jongin tahu siapa kau?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ya kami sudah berkenalan."

" Bukan-bukan, maksud ku posisimu di keluarga ini?." Tambah Junmyeon

" Junmyeon, itu tidak sopan." Ucap Eomma

" Ne dia tahu kita menikah dan aku sedang hamil anakmu!." Ucap Yixing geram

" _What!_ Eomma rusak sudah reputasiku di kawasan ini." Rengek Junmyeon

" Fuh.. gayanya, memang dia siapa." Keki Baekhyun

" Sudahlah Junmyeon, memang begitu kan kenyataannya."

" Tapi.."

" Sudah! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang malu? Kau tidak tahu kalau sebentar lagi perutku akan membesar! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku harus menghadapi semua ini?." Ucap Yixing

" Iya benar.. dasar tahu nya enak nya saja." Tambah Baekhyun

" Yi-Yixing..."

Yixing memalingkan wajahnya dari Junmyeon, Yixing mengeluarkan segala segala pikirannya. Walau ia sedikit malu harus berbicara itu di depan Eomma dan Baekhyun.

" Yixing maafkan aku, bukan maksud ku er.. membuatmu merasa seperti ini."

Junmyeon salah tingkah, rasanya aneh ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang yang telah dia nikahkan di depan eomma nya.

" Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku sudah minta maaf." Ucap Junmyeon dan meninggalkan Yixing

Ia sudah merasa sangat malu, bukankah aneh tiba-tiba ia bersikap lunak pada Yixing.

" Dasar terong." Desis Baekhyun

" Mwo? Terong?." Tanya Eomma heran

Yixing masuk ke kamar memandangi Junmyeon yang sedang memakai _cream_ malam nya. Yixing menghela napas, mencoba tidak mempedulikan laki-laki itu. Junmyeon membuka bajunya memperhatikan _six pack_ nya di depan kaca.

" Duh ga enak nih yang punya badan _six pack_."

Yixing memandang perutnya yang memang belum membuncit tapi dalam proses kesana. Junmyeon pasang aksi di depan Yixing, _push up_ sambil menghadap Yixing.

" Hi..dup.. se..hat.." ucap Junmyeon tertawa sambil _push up_

" Sehat ya…" gumam Yixing keki

Yixing bangkit berdiri menuju Junmyeon, memandang kesal laki-laki itu yang masih sibuk _push up_ dengan semangat. Yixing duduk di atas punggung Junmyeon yang langsung tidak bisa bergerak.

" A-Aduh.. Kau.. menyingkir dari punggungku yaaak!."

" Katanya kau sehat.. ayo kuhitung.. satu.. dua..tiga…"

" Turuuun!..."

" Ah benar kata Baekhyun kau itu cabe rawit."

Junmyeon mendadak langsung semangat, dengan segala 45 dia mulai _push up_ kembali dengan posisi Yixing di atas punggungnya.

" Kau hitung yah!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Okay.. Satu…dua…tiga….empaat..li..lim..lima..enaam..tujuuh..de..delapan…sem..sembilan.. se..se…sepu..sepuluh.."

Junmyeon langsung terbaring seperti pingsan, Yixing turun dari punggung Junmyeon memeriksa apakah Junmyeon masih bernapas atau tidak.

" Jun..Junmyeon.. Sadarlah!."

" A-aku mau pingsan." Ucap Junmyeon langsung menutup matanya.

" Junmyeeeon!."

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah empat bulan Yixing bekerja di cafe milik Jongin, seluruh pendapatannya sebagian ia tabung untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya begitu ia melahirkan nantinya dan sebagain lagi ia berikan ke eomma Junmyeon. Walaupun eomma dan appa sudah menolak dan mengatakan lebih baik seluruh uangnya Yixing tabung. Tetapi Yixing tetap memberikan sebagian penghasilannya pada eomma, dengan kata-kata Yixing ingin merasakan bagaimana memberikan uang penghasilannya kepada orangtua. Dengan iba eomma akhirnya menerima apa yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya. Yixing sadar bahwa seluruh uang pendapatannya mungkin tidak lebih besar dari uang yang dikeluarkan eomma dan appa untuk gaya hidup Junmyeon. Baru seminggu kemarin Junmyeon memamerkan jaket seharga dua kali gajinya kepada Yixing. Mengatakan bahwa itu produk _limited_. Yixing tidak menghiraukan pasangannya itu. Ia dan Junmyeon memang jauh berbeda, tidak akan pernah sama. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk saling iri. Tapi bagi Yixing memberikan sedikit penghasilannya membuat dirinya benar-benar menjadi anak di keluarga itu.

Perut Yixing semakin membesar memasuki bulan ketujuh, Jongin sang boss yang pengertian kini memberikan Yixing bekerja sebagai kasir saja. Banyak duduk dan tidak terlalu capek. Jongin menatap Yixing yang sedang asik menulis pendapatan dan pengeluaran di meja kasirnya, semakin lama Jongin mengenal Yixing semakin ia merasa Yixing sosok yang menarik. Ia memiliki tekat dan semangat yang besar. Yixing tidak pernah mengeluh walaupun ia sedang hamil, wajahnya yang lembut juga terkadang menipu para pelanggan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan miss. Ditambah baju yang kebesaran karena perutnya yang semakin membuncit, menambah kesan imut dalam diri Yixing. Jongin merasa Junmyeon seseorang yang beruntung, dapat memiliki semua yang di anggap Jongin sempurna.

Dengan teliti Yixing menulis beberapa lembar data café. Sampai sekarang Yixing benar-benar belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengidam. Walaupun eomma sudah putus asa menunggu karena usia kehamilan Yixing sudah memasuki tahap kemungkinan mengidam sudah selesai. Tetapi tidak dengan appa yang setiap hari masih sibuk bertanya apa yang di inginkan Yixing. Mulai dari menawarkan pergi dengan pesawat sendirian, duduk disebelah pilot, terbang satu harian penuh semua di tolak Yixing. Yixing malah beranggapan jika ia menaiki pesawat mungkin ia akan merasakan mual kembali. Dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu.

Yixing menatap sepasang pengunjung yang sedang meminum cappucino. Sang perempuan mengenakan dress polkadot dan si lelaki memakai baju polkadot juga. Mata Yixing merasa sejuk melihat pemandangan itu.

" Aku mau pakai baju _couple."_ Ucap Yixing pelan

" Kenapa?." Tanya Jongin yang berada di sampingnya

" Eh tidak."

" Kau mau pakai baju _couple?_ Apa kau sedang mengidam?." Tanya Jongin

" Tidak mungkin, usia kehamilanku kan sudah masuk tujuh bulan." Balas Yixing

" Mungkin saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan? Apa kau mau memakai baju _couple_ bersamaku?." Ucap Jongin tersenyum

Yixing terdiam memikirkan, apa benar ia mengidam ingin memakai baju _couple_ bersama Junmyeon?. Tapi apa Junmyeon mau?. Tapi pikirannya selalu terbayang tentang dirinya dan Junmyeon memakai baju polkadot bersama. Tapi mengapa malah Jongin boss nya menawarkan diri menggantikan Junmyeon yang jelas-jelas tidak mau. Yixing membayangkan wajah Junmyeon yang membuat dirinya kesal.

 _Ah kenapa aku memikirkan anak itu._ Gumam Yixing menghapus bayangan Junmyeon.

.

.

Sepanjang malam setelah ia pulang kerja, Yixing diam sambil mengelus perutnya yang sesekali membalas dengan tendangan pelan, memandang televisi. Eomma yang biasa tidur larut malam menunggu kepulangan Siwon dan Junmyeon juga ikut menonton dengannya. Eomma memandangi Yixing yang sejak tadi diam tidak merespon acara televisi.

" Yixing, mengapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?."

" Hmm tidak ada apa-apa eomma. Aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat saja."

" Oh ceritakanlah.."

" Apa ini aneh eomma, jika tiba-tiba aku ingin memakai baju yang sama dengan Junmyeon?."

" Apa? Apa maksudmu kau mengidam Yixing? Oh senangnya hati eomma mendengarnya."

" Mungkin eomma, tapi kan usia kehamilan ku sudah tidak muda lagi. Mengapa aku baru mengidam sekarang?."

" Eomma juga tidak tahu. Mungkin antara perempuan dan laki-laki berbeda. Oh iya, jadi kau ingin memakai baju yang sama dengan Junmyeon?."

" Ya eomma, polkadot. Dasar warna merah dengan polkadot putih."

" Aww lucu sekali. Sebentar, eomma telepon appa biar appa yang belikan."

" Gomawo eomma…" ucap Yixing memeluk Soo Young

" Ne, jangan lupa jika kau menginginkan apapun lagi. Katakan saja okay."

" Siap!."

Eomma meninggalkan Yixing menuju kamarnya untuk menelepon suaminya, ia tidak peduli suaminya akan bingung mencari baju polkadot seperti itu larut malam begini. Yang terpenting momen mengidam Yixing yang ditunggu-tunggu itu.

" Aku pulang!." Teriak Junmyeon

Yixing menoleh memandang Junmyeon yang baru saja tiba dengan jaket mahalnya. Junmyeon juga melihat ke arah Yixing. Menatap perut Yixing yang sudah semakin membesar. Junmyeon menahan tawanya, ia melihat Yixing sebagai lelaki dengan perut besar. Sungguh suatu yang menggelitik hatinya.

" Kenapa senyum-senyum?." Tanya Yixing

" Lelaki itu minum L men bukan Prenagen hahaha." Tawa Junmyeon

" Laki-laki itu macho bukan pakai _cream_ malam haha." Balas Yixing

" Yaak! Apa urusanmu ha."

" Kau juga siapa yang memancing dahulu!."

" Aku berbicara berdasarkan fakta!."

" Begitu juga aku!."

" Hei ada apa ini." Soo Young keluar dari kamar

" Eomma… Yixing menghinaku."

" Ta-Tapi eomma Junmyeon duluan yang mengatai ku minum susu hamil."

" Junmyeon… Kau tidak boleh begitu. Kalau sampai appa mu dengar kau bisa di marahinya. Sudah kalian jangan kelahi. Yixing appa akan mencarikan bajunya. Kemungkinan besok kalian bisa pakai."

" Yay! Makasih eomma."

" Baju? Baju apa?."

" Baju _couple_ Junmyeon, Yixing tengah mengidam ingin memakai baju _couple_ bersamamu, manis bukan?." Ucap Soo Young semangat

" Ha?! Aku tidak mau!."

" Junmyeon... tidak boleh begitu, inikan kemauan anakmu."

" Eomma… pokoknya aku tidak mau titik."

.

.

.

Siwon memandangi dua anak laki-laki yang memakai baju merah berpolkadot putih. Ia memesan langsung di pabrik baju terkenal dan siap dalam waktu tiga jam. Pagi-pagi sekali baju itu di hantarkan lengkap dengan dua pita menghiasi kemasan bajunya. Yixing dengan bahagia memandang dirinya dan Junmyeon. Kini apa yang dipikirkannya telah terlaksana walaupun Junmyeon memasang wajah murung. Yixing memegang perutnya, terasa sedikit sakit kemudian hilang lagi. Yixing merasa mungkin karena ia terlalu bahagia sehingga anaknya terasa aktif ke bawah.

" Bagaimana Yixing kau senang?." Tanya Siwon semangat.

Bahkan ia sengaja libur satu hari karena terlalu bahagia mendengar Yixing akhirnya mengidam sesuatu.

" Ne appa! Rasanya aku akan mengambil libur hari ini, aku ingin berjalan-jalan kita sekeluarga bagaimana?."

" Boleh! Kemana kau mau tuju? Jepang? Thailand? Singapura? Malaysia?."

" Er.. maksudku di Seoul saja appa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan bermain?!." Tanya Yixing antusias

" TIDAAAK! Aku tidak mau keluar dengan baju norak seperti ini!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu. Jangan membantah kau harus ikut!." Ucap Siwon

" Eomma.. apa kau mau anak mu ini di permalukan?."

" Ayolah Junmyeon. Eomma juga ingin berjalan-jalan."

" Eomma jangan kau juga.." Ucap Junmyeon putus asa.

Dengan memegang perutnya yang masih kadang terasa sakit, Yixing sedikit berlari mendekati arena permainan, ia pernah sekali ke tempat ini bersama kedua orang tua nya. Sebuah kenangan yang menggembirakan sekaligus menyedihkan untuk dirinya.

" Yixing kau ingin bermain apa?."

" komedi putar?." Ucap Yixing

" Apa boleh beban seberatmu itu naik?." Ucap Junmyeon sadis

 **Plaak**

Siwon menjitak kepala anaknya, sungguh ia sudah hilang kesabaran menghadapi sifat Junmyeon yang senang menyakiti perasaan Yixing.

" Junmyeon temani Yixing bermain komedi putar!." Ucap Siwon

" Ha? Kenapa aku?!."

" Karena kau adalah pasangannya. Cepat!."

Mau tidak mau Junmyeon menemani Yixing bermain komedi putar, Yixing yang yang takut duduk sendiri mau tidak mau menerima saran Siwon dan Soo Young untuk satu kuda bersama Junmyeon. Kini dua orang yang mengenakan baju _couple_ itu duduk manis di atas kuda komedi putar. Yixing sangat bahagia menaiki mainan masa kecilnya, sedangkan Junmyeon dengan wajah bagai pembantu yang habis disiksa majikannya duduk diam melamun di belakang Yixing.

" Eomma lihat, kedua orang itu seperti kumbang yah bajunya." Ucap seorang anak kecil

Junmyeon langsung cepat-cepat melotot ke arah anak kecil itu, membuat orang tua si anak mendekik padanya.

Hancur sudah reputasi seorang Kim Junmyeon yang kini dikatai sebagai kumbang. Walaupun dia tidak menjadi seorang aktor tetapi dia akan menjadi seorang pilot. Bukannya profesi pilot itu seharusnya berwibawa dan terlihat gentle. Bukan memakai baju seperti kumbang dan bermain komedi putar seperti ini.

" Ya ampun itu istrinya lagi hamil, manis ya istrinya pasti tomboy. Eh suaminya kok mukanya garang begitu. Seperti kang begal ya." Ucap ibu-ibu sosialita yang bermain komedi putar juga bersama anak-anak mereka.

Yixing tertawa mendengar komentar orang-orang mengenai dirinya dan Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan marah.

" Kenapa ha?!." Bentak Junmyeon

" Haha aku cuma ingin tertawa saja."

" Puas membuatku malu?! Kalau begini lebih baik…"

Junmyeon diam memandangi Yixing yang tiba-tiba mengcengkram kerah baju Junmyeon dan tampak seperti kesakitan.

" K-Kau kenapa?." Tanya Junmyeon panik

" J-Junmyeon.. aku rasa aku akan melahirkan.."

" Sekarang? Di atas komedi putar? Bukankah seharusnya dua bulan lagi!." Ucap Junmyeon tambah panik

" Bawa aku ke dokter Junmyeon! A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… bayi nya menekan perutku."

" B-Baiklah."

Junmyeon segera menggendong Yixing, membawanya menuju mobil yang dibawanya. Meletakkan Yixing perlahan di tempat duduknya dan langsung memijak gas sekencang mungkin.

" J-Junmyeon…"

" Sabarlah, jangan panik kita akan menuju rumah sakit."

" J-Junmyeooon…"

" Ne aku tahu pasti sakit, tahan dan ajak berbicara bayinya, bilang suruh dia menunggu sebentar lagi."

" Junmyeoon kau meninggalkan appa dan eomma!."

" Astaga!."

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **H-1**

 **Pearl Luce hihihi jumen memang suka khilaf wkwkwk**

 **Xingbaobei hihi terimakasih semangat juga baca n review nya lagi hihihi^^**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka ditunggu yah chapt-chapt berikutnya hihi^^ malam pertama udah tuh buktinya udah tek dung aja icing nya xoxo ^^**

 **Guest haha iyah kali ini jumen jadi anak mami lol ngidamnya icing ternyata pengen jadi bugs hahah**

 **Guest makasih kaka support n review nya ^^**

 **Dearssi hihi ga tau keberapa lagi huhu namanya juga usaha ya dk semoga yang jauh kali ini bisa menyusul icing n jumen wkwkwk**

 **Choi makasih kaka supportnya^^**

 **Minie Zhang hahaha yang manis-manis ditunggu yah.. sampai anson nya muncul nanti hihihi.. amiin makasih beb doa nya ^^**

 **Dhelsyi edafos hahah baek super cerewet disini. Siap menghajar para duo terong jumen dan chanyeol wkwkwk**

 **Titie Zhang hihihi makasih kaka^^**

 **Yxingbunny hihi tapi tetap icing uke jumen seme kok hihi.. haha kita simpan dulu eunji sampai jumen bener-bener kena wkwkwk**

 **Anson makasih kesayangan udah review panjang n kasih masukan^^ hihi iya nih maaf ya kalau chap kemarin berbelat belit kayak tali bra mimi peri.. siap diperbaiki untuk kedepan nya hihihi**

 **Guest09 maaak jangan bilang gituu nanti beneran gaptek ga bisa fangirlian lagi liat exo baru tau hihihihi… ampuun mak takut kualat sama emak hahaha**

 **Guest makasih kaka support n masukannya^^**

 **Emanggueanaknakal hahah siaap laksanakan di chapter-chapter berikutnya**

 **SLS wkwkkw cabe-cabean wkwkkwkw**

 **Kim Raein amiin doa nya jadi penyemangat! Makasih ya dk^^**

 **AuliaMRQ hihihi makasih kaka^^ baca dan review terus ya kaka^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Sepasang mata Junmyeon terkunci pada satu objek, Yixing yang sudah terbaring setelah di suntik setengah badannya untuk dibius. Rasanya Junmyeon memerlukan satu tendangan ekstra untuk meyakinkan dirinya benar-benar berada di tempat itu menunggu Yixing untuk perutnya dibelah. Tidak ada appa dan eomma yang menungguinya, atas kepanikan dan kebodohannyan lah ia berada disana sendirian. Yixing yang sudah tidak mengeluh sakit menatap perlahan Junmyeon yang memancarkan ketakutan.

" Ju..Junmyeon…"

" Yi..Yixing.. bagaimana ini aku takut…"

" Tenanglah.. kuharap proses ini tidak lama."

" Yixing…"

Yixing memegang tangan Junmyeon yang lebih dingin daripada tangannya, menghela napas karena Junmyeon lebih takut daripada dirinya.

 _Siapa yang akan dibelah perutnya, kenapa dia lebih takut daripadaku._ Gumam Yixing

" Kita mulai ya. Anak ini akan lahir prematur, kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya, kita berdoa ya tuan semoga anak dan pasangan anda lahirannya lancar." Ucap dokter

Junmyeon terdiam, perasaaannya campur aduk. Yixing masih memandang matanya dan menggengam tangannya. Terdengar sesuatu sedang bekerja di perut Yixing. Junmyeon menolak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia hanya membalas tatapan mata Yixing.

" Apa sakit?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak terasa apa-apa. Hanya kaku tidak bisa bergerak." Jawab Yixing

" Sebentar lagi selesai..pasti selesai…" Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum matanya mulai terasa berat, ia ingin terus tetap sadar bersama Junmyeon. Memandang bayinya dan memastikan benar-benar memang ada bayi di dalam perutnya.

" Yi..Yixing sadarlah..Yixing…!."

Junmyeon semakin panik melihat Yixing yang semakin hilang kesadaran. Fix kini dia benar-benar sendirian.

" Hoeeeek…"

" Astaga bikin kaget!." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon dengan takut-takut melihat ke arah sang bayi yang masih bercampur dengan darah Yixing.

" Selamat bayi kalian laki-laki."

" Bayi?."

" Ya bayi."

" Bayi manusia?."

" Haha pasti anda masih _shock_ kan. Duduk lah, jaga pasangan anda hingga dia siuman nanti. Kami akan menyelesaikan operasi ini dahulu."

Mata Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang masih memegang tangannya erat, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Yixing benar-benar menjadi orangtua kini. Ditambah kedatangan bayi yang lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka.

 **Welcome baby!**

Soo Young dan Siwon memperhatikan bayi yang masih dalam inkubator, bentuknya kecil, kulitnya memerah dan bernapas pelan. Soo Young mengeluarkan airmata, Siwon memegang pundaknya berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

" Sayang sudah, yang terpenting Yixing dan bayi nya selamat."

" Aku hanya prihatin melihatnya. Lihatlah badannya kecil sekali."

" Ambil baiknya, bukannya dokter tadi mengatakan kelahiran ini membantu Yixing."

" Ya benar, seharusnya aku bersyukur bukan sedih seperti ini. Sayang, Myeoni kita sudah menjadi orang tua. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beri dia hadiah untuk keluarga kecil nya ini?." Ucap Soo Young

" Hmm, pesawat? Kapal persiar? Hutan lima hektar..."

" Bukan-bukan sayang, yang lebih penting untuk mereka."

" Hmm, mobil khusus bayi?."

" Bukaaan.. rumah sayang rumah..."

" Rumah? Tapi Junmyeon kan tidak bisa pisah dengan dirimu..."

" Suamiku, bukan Junmyeon yang tidak bisa pisah denganku, tapi kau."

" Aku?."

" Ne sayang, kau yang tidak bisa pisah dengan Junmyeon. Tanpa kau sadari kau yang terlalu memanjakannya."

" Benarkah."

" Ya! Bagaimana dengan kelahiran si kecil ini kita buat Junmyeon mandiri dengan perlahan?."

" Sekarang?." Tanya Siwon tidak rela

" Sekarang." Tegas Soo Young

" Baiklah." Siwon mengalah

Soo Young kembali memperhatikan si bayi yang bernapas dengan perlahan.

" Sehat-sehat terus ya kecil."

.

Langkah terburu-buru Baekhyun menuju kamar rawat Yixing, kabar melahirkan Yixing yang dia dapatkan dari Eomma nya Junmyeon mengagetkannya. Tidak pernah memprediksikan kelahiran Yixing akan secepat ini.

" Aduuh.."

" Aduh!."

" Kau lagi.. Kalau jalan itu mata di pakai!." Ucap Chanyeol

" Dimana-mana jalan itu pakai kaki bukan mata tau!." Balas Baekhyun

" Iya juga.. Hais! Sana aku mau masuk."

" Aku dulu yang masuk."

" Aku!."

" Aku!."

" Chanyeol? Sttt kalian berdua ini bising! Yixing sedang istirahat."

" Bagaimana keadaan Yixing? Anaknya bagaimana? Perempuan atau laki-laki?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Masuklah, tapi jangan teriak-teriak. Bayi nya laki-laki dia masih di ruang inkubator."

" Baiklah, aku akan masuk."

" _Man!._ " Chanyeol memeluk Junmyeon

" Ah lepaskan, norak."

" Siapa sangka kau sekarang menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Chanyeol memukul-mukul tangan Junmyeon

" Hais.. Sudah jangan dibahas." Ucap Junmyeon mendudukkan pantatnya di tempat duduk depan ruangan Yixing.

" Jadi..Siapa namanya?." Tanya Chanyeol ikut duduk disebelah Junmyeon

" Namanya?."

" Iya.."

" Er.."

" Park shin Hye? Song Hye Kyeo?."

" Anak ku laki-laki."

" Song Jong Ki? Kim Woo Bin? Park Chanyeol?."

" Hais! Tidak-tidak... Nanti saja aku tanya Yixing, bagaimanapun juga dia harus menentukan nama bayinya."

" Omoo.. Benarkah kau Kim Junmyeon?."

" Apa-apaan kau ini."

" Kau berubah banyak _man."_

" Sudah hentikan.. Aku lapar, ayo kita cari makan."

" Kau yang bayarin yak."

" Aman."

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Baekhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri Yixing, tidak ingin sahabatnya itu terganggu karena kedatangannya. Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang masih memejamkan matanya. Mengusap kepala Yixing dengan perlahan. Sungguh nasib apa yang di dera Yixing sehingga dia harus menjalani hamil dan melahirkan. Baekhyun hanya berharap dibalik semua keajaiban ini ada tersimpan makna yang besar untuk kehidupan Yixing.

" Baek.."

" Yixing.. Kau sudah sadar?."

" Och.."

" Apa yang sakit? Yang mana?."

" Perutku, Baek mana bayi nya? Apa dia tidak kenapa-napa? Apa dia sempurna?."

" Tenanglah Yixing, bayimu laki-laki, kata Junmyeon dia masih di ruang inkubator karena kau melahirkannya prematur."

" Kasihan dia, seharusnya aku lebih pandai menjaganya."

" Jangan salahkan dirimu Yixing, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu."

" Tapi apa dia baik-baik saja?."

" Aku belum melihatnya juga, tapi pasti dia baik-baik saja, ada Junmyeon yang menjaganya."

" Apa itu tidak lebih mengkhawatirkan?."

" Er iya juga... Yang penting kau jangan pikirkan macam-macam okay, istrirahat lah agar nanti kau bisa menjaga anakmu."

" Ne Baek, temanilah aku disini."

" Pasti, Jadi anakmu.. Er apa kau sudah memikirkan nama yang sesuai untuknya? Oh Tuhan, aku selalu memimpikan mempunyai seorang anak."

" Kalau begitu menikahlah."

" Ish... Jangan paksa aku!. Jadi apa jawabanmu? Nama anakmu?."

" Hmm aku belum mendiskusikannya dengan Junmyeon."

" Kenapa perlu diskusi dengannya."

" Tentu saja Baek, kan itu juga anaknya. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu dia akan memakai marga siapa. Margaku kah atau marga Junmyeon. Kami sama-sama laki-laki kan."

" Hmm benar juga."

" Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya." Ucap Yixing kembali menutup matanya.

" Istirahatlah, aku yakin anak kalian kuat. _Fighting_ Yixing." Bisik Baekhyun.

.

.

Rasanya aneh melihat Junmyeon dengan seragam sekolah penerbangannya datang menuju rumah sakit bagian rawat persalinan. Junmyeon masih setia mendampingin Yixing dirumah sakit, orang yang semula tidak ingin Junmyeon dekati. Sebenarnya Yixing sudah boleh pulang, tapi karena kondisinya masih lemah dan anaknya belum keluar dari ruang inkubator maka Siwon memaksa Yixing untuk tetap di rumah sakit.

" Junmyeon kau langsung kemari?."

" Ne Eomma, bukannya hari ini dokter mengatakan bahwa bayi nya akan keluar?."

" Ya Junmyeon, dokter mengatakan selanjutnya dengan metode kangguru."

" Sebentar.. akan ku _booking_ kan satu pesawat khusus untuk keluarga kita." Ucap Siwon

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Soo Young

" Ke Australia jumpa kangguru."

" Sayaaang.. bukan kangguru itu yang dimaksud, tapi metode kangguru, jadi Yixing akan menggendong anaknya dan menstransferkan panas tubuhnya ke bayinya." Jelas Soo Young

" Oh begitu..." Ucap Siwon dan Junmyeon

" Siang..." ucap perawat sambil mendorong tempat tidur bayi

" Eomma itukah dia?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne Yixing, bayi kalian."

" Bisa anda coba gendong?." Tanya si perawat

" Ne kemarikan." Jawab Yixing

Perawat memberikan sang bayi kepada Yixing, bayi putih bersih dengan mata yang kecil. Rambutnya yang tidak terlalu banyak dan badannya yang sangat kecil.

" Dekaplah." Ajar si perawat

Yixing mendekap si bayi dengan hati-hati, berharap seluruh panas tubuhnya beralih ke tubuh sang anak. Junmyeon mendekat ke Yixing, melihat Yixing mendekap si bayi. Ia takut untuk memegang si bayi tapi tangannya terasa ingin mengelus dan memastikan si bayi nyaman.

" Sentuhlah dia, itu interaksi yang bagus dari kedua orangtuanya." Ucap perawat

Junmyeon menyentuh ujung rambut bayi, tidak ada tangisan yang memekakan telinga seperti mimpi-mimpi Junmyeon sebelumnya. Si bayi terasa damai dan tentram, tangan Junmyeon mulai terbiasa kini mengelus pipi sang bayi.

" Sudah saatnya bayi ini punya nama. Kau punya saran?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kim Zhang?."

" Kim Zhang Anson?." Tambah Junmyeon

" Kenapa Anson?." Tanya Yixing agak curiga

" Entahlah, tapi naman itu seperti _And_ dan _Son_ kupikir itu menjadikan arti namanya anak laki-laki Kim dan Zhang?." Jelas Junmyeon

" Aku suka, Kim Zhang Anson." Ucap Yixing

" Ne Kim Zhang Anson."

Yixing tersenyum pada bayinya, berusaha memperkenalkan nama sang bayi. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing yang seakan-akan bayi mereka mampu mengerti maksud orangtua nya itu. Soo Young dan Siwon terharu melihat anak manja mereka, tidak pernah menyangka Junmyeon akan menjadi seperti ini.

" _Hi_ Anson.. ini Papa Yixing dan Daddy Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing

" Anson Sarangheo.." Tambah Junmyeon

" Er maaf appa memotong, tapi appa dan eomma ada hadiah untuk Kim Zhang _family_." Ucap Siwon bahagia

" Apa itu appa? Kartu kreditku kembali?." Tanya Junmyeon semangat

" Bukan, lebih menarik lagi." Ucap Soo Young

" Wah semakin penasaran.." Tambah Junmyeon

" Baiklah, hadiahnya adalah, appa dan eomma akan memberikan kalian rumah! Jadi kalian akan tinggal bersama."

" Ha?! Eomma aku tidak mau, bagaimana nanti aku makan nya?."

" Mulai lagi." Desah Yixing

" Eomma..."

" Tidak Junmyeon, ini adalah hadiah untuk Anson, jadi kalian harus terima. Barang-barang kalian akan di pindahkan nanti. Jadi kalian tinggal bawa diri saja." Ucap Soo Young

" Eomma..."

" Ne terimakasih Appa dan Eomma." Ucap Yixing

" Anson.. ayo bilang kau tidak suka hadiah itu. Bilang kau ingin tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon, kau mengganggunya tidur. Sana pergi sana." Usir Yixing

Junmyeon ditarik Siwon untuk keluar menjauh dari anaknya begitu Yixing mengusir Junmyeon. Anson yang masih tertidur tidak peduli dengan tingkah laku orangtuanya itu. Ia semakin mendekap kepada Yixing.

" A-Anson.. ayo bilang An-Ansoon."

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **The Day Yay!**

 **Mohon izin dulu mau pergi!**

 **Moga begitu pulang langsung bisa update yah^^**

 **Mianhe kalau kali ini pendek**

 **Soalnya ngerjainnya sekalian kemas bawaan n nonton SMA hahah**

 **Selamat EXO menang Daesang lagi!**

 **HappyVirusByun haha pelan-pelan kita buat jumen menuju pintu taubat wkwkwk**

 **Yxingbunny haha moga chap pendek ini bisa mengembalikan ship nya ya hihihi**

 **wkwkwk**

 **Titie Zhang wkwkwk namanya juga icing ditaksir orang-orang sudah biasa wkwkwk^^**

 **Otps-daughter hahahah drama nya chap depan aja ya nanti hihihi**

 **Guest hihihi iya^^**

 **Dearssi sama-sama kaka makasih udah baca n review ^^**

 **Pearl Luce wkwkkw maklum suka nistain bias ya kayak gini jadinya hahaha. Chap depan ya. Chap ini ringan-ringan aja hihi**

 **Anson huahahha dendam pribadi nh beb.. hihi mianhe anson nya udah lahir soalnya memang pengen cerita tentang icing, jumen n anson hihihi**

 **Kim rein huahaha pintu taubat sudah terbuka tapi jumen masih main-main di luar hahaha**

 **SLS fighting juga baca n review nya kaka^^**

 **Rikaexo kajja kajja hihihi**

 **Chloe hihihi tbc kali ini bakal manis lagi apa balik lagi ya sifat jumen nantinya? Hahaha**

 **KittiToKitti huahaha anson masih bayi aja dibeliin rumah langsung wkwkwk siwon n soo young memang ga nanggung wkwkkw**

 **Micopark hahaha memang nih jumen anak mamih hahaha..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Bangunan berwarna hijau kuning terasa mencolok diantara bangunan yang lain. Yixing menatap ngeri bangunan itu. Sosok rumah yang diberikan Siwon kepada mereka lebih menyerupai kantor dua lantai. Junmyeon ikut memandangi properti pribadi atas nama anaknya itu.

" Er appa... Apa kami harus tinggal disini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ya bagaimana? Apa kurang besar?." Tanya Siwon

" Tidaaak..." Jawab Yixing

" Ok bagus, jadi kalian terima ya. Anson nanti pasti senang berlari-lari di dalam rumah, turun naik tangga, bersepeda..."

" Ok appa, Anson masih bayi dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu dan... bangunan apa lagi disebelahnya itu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Oh itu hanya tempat barang dan gudang kecil saja." Jawab Siwon

" Ok kami akan tinggal di gudang itu appa." Ucap Yixing

" _What?!."_

" Apa?!."

" Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup mengurus rumah sebesar itu sendirian appa, lagi pula kami cuma bertiga. Ruangan gudang itu akan cukup untuk kami." Jelas Yixing

" Okay, kau tinggal di gudang dan aku tinggal disini." Ucap Junmyeon

 **Plaak**

" Anak ini! Kalau Yixing ingin tinggal di gudang kau harus mengikutinya. Nanti appa akan tambahkan beberapa ruangan lagi seperti toilet dan dapur. Bagaimana apa kau nyaman begitu?."

" Ne appa, aku suka."

" Baik kalau begitu kunci nya appa bawa lagi, ini kunci gudangnya."

" _What?!_ Apa-apaan kau ini?."

" Sudahlah aku mau pulang, Aku rindu Anson." Ucap Yixing mengikuti Siwon menuju mobilnya.

" Yaak! Aku masih ngomong yaak!."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang tidak memperdulikannya, perasaan kesal menghampiri Junmyeon ingin rasanya ia melempar Yixing, andai saja dia tidak teringat wajah Yixing saat melahirkan kemarin.

 **Teet teet...**

Junmyeon mencari ponselnya yang berbunyi, Eunji meneleponnya. Dengan semangat Junmyeon mengangkat telepon Eunji sambil menjauh agar Yixing dan appa nya tidak mendengarkannya.

" Halo Eunji..."

" Oppa.. kau sibuk sekali ya? Sampai lupa menghubungiku."

" Eunji mianhe, sedang apa?."

" Sedang menunggumu oppa, apa oppa lupa? Besok adalah _anniversary_ kita."

" Oh tentu, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, besok kita berjumpa ne di tempat biasa."

" Ne oppa, hmm oppa..." panggil Eunji manja

" Ne?."

" apa menurutmu iphone 7 plus cocok untuk ku?."

" Oh apa kau menginginkannya?."

" Hihi mungkin."

" Baiklah besok akan kubawakan sebagai hadiah jadian kita."

" Aha oppa jumpa besok. _Love you_."

" Haha ne Eunji."

Kepala Junmyeon langsung mendadak pusing memikirkan bagaimana membelikan hadiah untuk Eunji, sedangkan semua kartunya sedang dipegang appa nya.

" Junmyeon mau pulang tidak?!." Teriak Siwon

" Ne appa.."

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam mobil memandangi appa nya yang memasang wajah kesal karena lama menunggunya. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia miliki Junmyeon mencoba berbicara.

" A-Appa.. apa aku sudah boleh mendapatkan kartu ku?."

" Untuk apa? Nanti semua peralatan rumah appa dan eomma yang beri. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah beli."

" Bu-bukan itu.. aku mau membeli sesuatu."

" Kau ini selalu saja mau membeli ini itu. Lihat Yixing itu rajin menabung tidak seperti dirimu."

" Yixing lagi Yixing lagi."

" Anak ini kalau di nasehatin."

Junmyeon membuang wajahnya kesal, memandang luar dan berpikir bingung. Yixing memandangi Junmyeon dari belakang. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal dengan semua sifat manja Junmyeon, tetapi ada rasa iba dalam diri Yixing melihat Junmyeon yang semula diberi kemudahan kini harus bingung karena tidak mempunyai uang. Yixing tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki uang, bahkan setelah keluarganya menghemat pun ia masih mengalami tidak memiliki sepeser uang. Yixing jadi teringat akan keluarganya, orangtua yang sanggup menahan lapar demi anaknya Yixing. Sembunyi-sembunyi Yixing mengelap air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

" Yixing kau mau makan apa? Apa kita harus berhenti di steak terenak di Seoul?."

" Iya aku mau…" Sambung Junmyeon

" Appa tanya Yixing!."

" Tidak usah appa, masakan eomma lebih enak dari apapun." Jawab Yixing

" Oh appa pun juga berpikir seperti itu. Baiklah kita pulang."

" Jadi steak nya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Makan kimchi lebih sehat." Jawab Siwon

" Teori mana itu." Balas Junmyeon pelan

Mobil Siwon pun meluncur untuk pulang kerumah, dimana Anson sudah menunggu kedua orangtuanya dan kakeknya.

.

.

Junmyeon masuk duluan ke dalam rumahnya langsung menutup pintu yang akan di lalui Yixing. Siwon yang melihat kelakuan anaknya itu hanya bisa berteriak marah tanpa dipedulikan oleh Junmyeon.

" Myeoni sudah pulang, mana Yixing?." Tanya Eomma sambil menggendong Anson

" Semua Yixing..semua Yixing, anggap saja aku tidak ada disini." Ucap Junmyeon sambil naik ke atas kamarnya

" Myeoni kau kenapa? Makan dulu sini…" ucap Eomma

" Puasa!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Astaga anak itu kenapa."

" Sudah jangan di layan. Ayo kita makan saja." Ucap Siwon

Junmyeon masih berada di dalam selimutnya, wangi kamar sudah berubah tidak lagi bau parfumnya yang mendominasi. Kini wangi bedak bayi sudah tersebar di berbagai sudut kamar itu. Junmyeon tidak masalah dengan kenyataan itu. Hanya saja mengingat Anson membuatnya mengingat Yixing juga. Dan ia masih kesal karena kedua orangtuanya kini memanjakan Yixing. Seakan-akan ia punya saingan dirumah itu.

 **Clek…**

" Junmyeon.. apa kau sudah tidur? Ini kubawakan makan."

" Tidak lapar!."

" Hmm makan lah, nanti kau sakit perut."

Junmyeon semakin meninggikan selimutnya, menutup hingga ujung kepalanya. Yixing yang masih membawa piring menatap nya kesal. Tidak enak jika dia turun kembali membawa piring yang masih penuh karena Junmyeon menolak makan. Anson masih bersama Soo Young dan Siwon dibawah, padahal Yixing pun sudah rindu anaknya.

" Berapa yang kau perlukan?."

" Apanya?." Tanya Junmyeon kesal

" Uang.."

" Banyak!."

" Iya berapa? Pakailah uangku, jangan seperti ini. Tidak makan membuat eomma cemas nantinya."

" Benarkah kau mau memberikan uangmu padaku?." Junmyeon membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya

" Ne pakailah.."

Yixing membuka lemari bajunya, tempat ia meletakkan semua uang simpanannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Menggambilnya setengah dan menimbangnya.

" Apa ini cukup?."

Junmyeon melihat uang yang diberikan Yixing dan kembali merengut.

" Tidak cukup." Ucapnya kesal

Yixing menahan marah pada Junmyeon, andai saja dia tidak memikirkan eomma dan appa pasti Junmyeon sudah ditendang olehnya.

" Ini ambil semua." Ucap Yixing memberikan semua tabungannya.

" Wah! Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Ucap Junmyeon bersiap pergi

" Tunggu! Makan dulu baru keluar."

" Tapi.."

" Atau ku ambil lagi uangnya." Ucap Yixing

" Baik-baik."

Junmyeon mengambil piring dari Yixing, memakan masakan eomma yang dia sukai itu. Tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan pada Yixing karena telah membawakannya ke kamar.

" Ok siap, aku pergi dulu."

" Jangan pulang malam-malam. Kalau buka pintu kamar nanti pelan-pelan."

" Kenapa?."

" Karena Anson pasti sudah tidur nanti."

" Oh iya aku lupa ada bayi."

" Astaga!."

" Ok baiklah."

Junmyeon lari keluar dengan semangat, Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran melihat tingkah laku Junmyeon yang tidak kunjung berubah. Yixing mengemas kembali tempat makan Junmyeon dan bersiap turun kebawah untuk mengambil Anson.

.

.

Dengan perasaan bahagia Junmyeon masuk ke dalam mall menuju tempat jualan ponsel untuk membeli hadiah yang di inginkan Eunji. Baru kali ini Junmyeon merasakan bingung ingin membeli sesuatu. Sejak semua kartu ditahan appa nya ia sampai saja tidak dapat membeli hadiah untuk pacarnya. Beruntung Junmyeon di tolong oleh Yixing. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat ponsel yang di inginkan Eunji ada.

" Ambil yang baru ya, saya mau."

Mudah, gampang dan bahagia. Itulah gambaran kehidupan berbelanja ala Junmyeon. Andai saja sangsi antara dirinya dan appa nya telah selesai. Mungkin dia dapat membeli satu lagi untuk dirinya agar dapat _couple_ dengan Eunji. Apa daya sekarang dia tidak memiliki pegangan lagi.

Junmyeon melangkah keluar center ponsel. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, Eunji yang sedang sibuk berbelanja. Junmyeon tersenyum dengan begini pertemuan mereka akan lebih cepat lagi, Junmyeon pun datang menuju arah Eunji untuk memberikannya kejutan.

 **Deg!**

Langkah kaki Junmyeon terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya. Eunji di rangkul mesra oleh Minho. Ya Junmyeon tahu siapa Minho, mereka pernah satu klub berkuda dulunya. Junmyeon menunggu reaksi Eunji, apakah ia akan menolak untuk dirangkul ataupun...

Eunji membalas rangkulan Minho dengan merangkul pinggangnya dan menyenderkan wajahnya ke arah bahu Minho. Tidak menunggu untuk adegan selanjutnya lagi, Junmyeon menghampiri Eunji.

" Eunji?."

" O-Oppa? Junmyeon Oppa..." Kaget Eunji yang langsung melepas rangkulannya

" Junmyeon." Sapa Minho

" Minho hyung, ada hubungan dengan Eunji?."

" Kalian saling kenal?." Tanya Minho

Eunji memejamkan matanya panik, sedangkan Junmyeon menahan geram.

" Ne Hyung." Jawab Junmyeon

" Dia kekasihku." Jawab Minho

" Sudah lama?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Wah kau seorang yang penasaran Junmyeon."

" Kalau boleh tahu saja hyung."

" Sudah lumayan lama sekitar 9 bulan mungkin ya sayang?." Ucap Minho

" Oh baiklah, nikmati harimu hyung. Tapi kalau boleh kuberi saran, jangan memelihara ular yang dapat membelitmu." Ucap Junmyeon sakit hati

" Mwo? Ular?."

" Ne, aku dan Eunji sudah berhubungan selama setahun. Seharusnya hari ini adalah aniv kami. Sepertinya kita berdua terjebak dalam cinta yang sama hyung. Eunji maaf kita tidak bisa beraama lagi. Aku permisi." Ucap Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Minho dan Eunji

" Oppa.. Junmyeon oppa.." teriak Eunji

" Eunji? Benarkah?." Tanya Minho

" O-Oppa, Minho oppa."

" Oh _please_ berapa banyak oppa mu?." Tanya Minho dan pergi meninggalkan Eunji.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap bungkusan yang ia bawa, sekarang baru ia sadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Dibohongi selama ini dan dimanfaatkan oleh wanita, seharusnya ia mendengar nasehat dari sahabatnya Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol terkadang bisa berubah menjadi konyol tapi beberapa pandangan dirinya bisa dijadikan bahan pertimbangan Junmyeon. Bukankah hukuman ayahnya juga berkaitan dengan bagaimana dia melayani semua keinginan Eunji. Tapi semua percuma, Junmyeon telah tertipu dan terpedaya.

Junmyeon masih memandangi bungkusan ponsel itu, baru kini ia berpikir kalau uang yang digunakannya itu adalah hasil tabungan dari bekerjanya Yixing. Yixing yang bekerja sambil hamil hingga perutnya membesar, belum lagi dia tidak pernah sama sekali mengantar jemput Yixing. Junmyeon selalu beralasan dia sibuk sekolah. Padahal sesungguhnya ia malu untuk berjumpa dengan Jongin. Menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama Yixing benar-benar tidak masuk dalam kamus kehidupan Junmyeon. Junmyeon takut diperolok oleh Jongin, orang yang selama ini menjadi bulan-bulanan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Dengan menarik napas panjang Junmyeon memutuskan untuk pulang, mungkin saja Yixing mau menerima ponsel itu. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Yixing menyukai barang mahal ataupun tidak. Sepengetahuan Junmyeon selama menilai Yixing, Yixing seseorang yang suka dengan kesederhanaan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, toh barang sudah dibeli. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah dan menjumpai Yixing.

.

.

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, ingat dengan pesan Yixing yang memintanya untuk membuka pintu seperti itu. Batas dua guling telah berubah menjadi seorang bayi yang tertidur di tengah tempat tidur. Yixing yang sudah tertidur dengan memiringkan badannya menghadap bayi. Satu tangannya menjaga badan bayi seakan-akan takut Anson tiba-tiba terbang.

" Yixing...Yixing..." bisik Junmyeon

Yixing bergerak sedikit kemudian tidur kembali

" Yixing...Yixiiing..." bisik Junmyeon sedikit lebih keras

" Junmyeon kau sudah pulang?." Ucap Yixing bangun perlahan.

" Ini untukmu." Ucap Junmyeon memberikan bungkusan ponsel pada Yixing.

" Ha? Ponsel? Untuk apa?." Tanya Yixing heran

" Ya untuk berkomunikasi lah memang buat bikin sambal apa." Ucap Junmyeon kesal

" Iya aku tahu, tapi untuk apa. Aku sudah mempunyai ponsel, lagi pula katanya kau tidak memiliki..." Yixing berhenti berbicara

" Ya itu uang darimu tadi aku belikan ponsel, tadinya aku mau berikan ke pacarku tapi eh kami putus ya sudah ku berikan saja padamu." Ucap Junmyeon santai sambil berganti baju.

Yixing terdiam mendengar penjelasan yang Junmyeon yang sederhana namun terasa sakit di dadanya. Semula Yixing memang sudah menduga Junmyeon akan memakai uangnya untuk kebiasaannya berbelanja. Tapi dia tidak menduga Junmyeon akan memakai uang tabungan pendidikan nya untuk membelikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Bahkan selama ini Yixing tidak mengetahui Junmyeon sudah memiliki kekasih.

" Kenapa kau diam?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Junmyeon, apa aku ini benar-benar orang yang tidak berarti untukmu?." Tanya Yixing

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Apa karena aku ini orang miskin kemudian tidak sengaja kau nikahi dan hamil anakmu jadi kau bisa seenaknya denganku?." Tanya Yixing pelan menahan tangis.

" Yak apa-apaan kau ini, aku kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

" Apa kau tahu uang itu kutabung untuk apa?."

" Mana ku tahu, kan kau yang berikan uang itu untukku. Aku tidak memintanya."

" Apa kau tahu rasanya tidak punya orang tua sedangkan kau ingin membanggakannya dengan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Pendidikan yang menjadi satu-satunya niat orangtua ku terakhir sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkanku?."

" Yi-Yixing.."

" Apa kau tahu Junmyeon?."

" Yak aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau peduli!." Teriak Junmyeon emosi

" Hoeeek..." Anson bangun mendengar suara teriakan Junmyeon

" Teruskanlah egomu Junmyeon..Teruskanlah selagi kau sanggup!." Ucap Yixing mengangkat Anson kemudian keluar dari kamar.

" Yak! Kau mau kemana?! Hais! Bukannya dia sendiri yang memberikan uang itu kepadaku? Kenapa dia marah." Junmyeon mengeluh sendirian.

.

Perasaan marah dan kecewa menghinggapi Yixing, ia memilih untuk keluar dari rumah daripada air matanya menetes dan diketahui oleh appa dan eomma. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua itu sedih dan bingung memikirkannya. Ia juga tahu kalau appa tahu Junmyeon akan dihukum habis-habisan, dan Yixing tidak mau itu terjadi.

 **Tok tok tok**

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya, Anson tidak boleh terkena dingin malam. Ia tidak ingin anaknya itu sakit akibat dirinya yang memutuskan keluar. Dengan tergesah Yixing mengetuk lagi pintu rumah berwarna merah maroon itu.

" Ya siapa ya?." Tanya suara dari dalam

" Baek, ini aku."

" Astaga Yixing! Sebentar akan ku bukakan."

Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu dan memeluk Yixing yang menggendong Anson erat. Ada perasaan aneh karena semenjak Yixing pindah kerumah Junmyeon dia tidak pernah mendapati Yixing lari kerumahnya malam-malam.

" Kau ada apa? Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan Anson yang tertidur di kamarnya.

" Entahlah, aku lelah." Ucap Yixing

" Kau ada masalah dengan si terong-terongan itu?."

Yixing menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun tidak menyebut nama Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing tahu siapa yang dibahas oleh sahabatnya itu. Kembali mengingat Junmyeon membuat Yixing menjadi putus asa kembali.

" Tidurlah disini, kau boleh kapan saja kemari. Tapi besok kembali lah lagi kerumah."

" Kenapa Baek? Apa aku menyusahkanmu?."

" Bukan..tapi kini kau sudah memiliki Anson, dan keluarga kau dan Anson ada dirumah itu. Mau tidak mau suka tidak suka Yixing ah." Ucap Baekhyun lembut

" Biarkanlah aku disini dahulu, sampai pikiranku tenang ne?."

" Hmm baiklah, aku selalu ada disini untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya

 _Awas besok kau terong manja_. Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **Gloomy Morning!**

Dengan suara dibuat-buat bahagia Yixing menelpon rumah, memohon maaf karena tidak pamit dan meminta izin untum tidur di rumah Baekhyun. Yixing memberikan alasan ia sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya itu. Eomma dan appa pun memberikan izin dengan perjanjian Yixing akan segera kembali karena mereka rindu dengan Anson. Junmyeon tidak ada menghubungi Yixing, dan Yixing pun tidak berharap mendapat telepon dari Junmyeon. Seharian ia hanya bermain bersama Anson. Mengajak Anson bergurau sambil ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Junmyeon.

 _Aku bukan siapa-siapanya._ Gumam Yixing

.

Junmyeon mencoba menguping percakapan antara eommanya dan Yixing di telepon. Ia bersyukur Yixing tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepada kedua orangtuanya tentang kejadian malam itu. Dan dari irama jawaban eomma tampaknya Yixing bahagia. Junmyeon pun pura-pura sarapan dengan lama.

" Pagi Eomma.."

" Pagi Myeoni..."

" Tadi Yixing baru saja telepon dia pagi-pagi sudah rindu sahabatnya Baekhyun, apa mengidam masih menyangkut di dirinya haha." Ucap Eomma

Junmyeon pura-pura tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eomma.

 **Ting! Ting!**

" Wah siapa pagi-pagi sudah bertamu." Ucap Eomma sambil membuka pintu.

Junmyeon pun meneruskan sarapannya. Tidak peduli dengan tamu rumahnya.

" Myeoni.. ada temanmu ini, katanya mau menjenguk Yixing."

" Teman?." Pikir Junmyeon

" Pagi Junmyeon."

" Jongin?."

" Silahkan duduk." Ucap Eomma

" Wah eomma tidak tahu kau mempunyai teman setampan ini, tahu sendirikan Chanyeol walau dia memiliki wajah tapi dia suka membuat keanehan." Ucap Eomma

" Terimakasih nyonya Kim." Ucap Jongin sopan

" Wah kau membawa kado juga untuk Anson?." Tanya eomma melihat bawaan Junmyeon

" Ne ini ada sedikit kado, apa Yixing pulangnya masih lama nyonya?." Tanya Jongin

" Sepertinya seben..."

" Masih! Yixing kan menginap rumah sahabatnya apa eomma lupa." Ucap Junmyeon keki

" Oh benarkah." Ucap Jongin

" Tidak apa-apa toh ada Junmyeon."

" Ne nyonya, cuma saya ingin menjumpainya saja." Ucap Jongin

" Buat apa?! Sudah sana pulang. Er aku ada janji mau berjumpa dengan Yixing dan Anson. Wah ga sabar nih." Ucap Junmyeon mencoba membuat Jongin kesal

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Junmyeon.

" Baiklah aku akan pulang dahulu."

 **Ting! Ting! Ting!**

" Tunggu sebentar, aku buka kan pintu dahulu, kau belum kubuatkan teh. Wah pagi ini kita banyak tamu ya Junmyeon." Ucap eomma membuka pintu.

" JUNMYEOOON!."

" Baek.. tenanglah ada apa ini?." Tanya Eomma

Jongin menatap bingung kedatangan seseorang yang ditarik-tarik oleh eomma nya Junmyeon, sedangkan Junmyeon mendadak bersembunyi dibalik Jongin.

" JUNMYEON! Beraninya kau membuat sahabatku Yixing menangis! Rasakan ini!."

" Eommaaa tolong aku!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Astaga!." Teriak Jongin

" Anak ku!." Teriak eomma

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Mianhe baru sempat upload hari ini aku balik lagi ke Indonesia**

 **Setelah mengarungi negara tanpa nasi padang dan pecel lele hiks**

 **Ga tau kenapa sampai kesini mungkin karena suami tahu istrinya suka YAOI jadi di ajak kenegara penuh YAOI wkwkwk**

 **Sedikit-sedikit dulu ya diusahakan fast update walau ga terlalu panjang^^**

 **Yxingbunny hahaha jumen di nistain di FF ini mianhe daddy jumen wkwkwk**

 **Dearssi hihi anson nya masih peringkat bayi nih lucu imut gede nya juga tetap lucu n imut kayak mamih icing hihihi**

 **Guest selamat menyambut baby Anson^^**

 **Neriyura haha mianhe ya kalau ceritanya jauh dari realita sehari-hari maklum authornya suka galau hahaha^^**

 **Kittitokitti buseeet 8hektar mau cocok tanam sendiri bagi-bagi dong hihihi**

 **Anson wkwkwk cian mamih iching nanti suami nya ditendang skwkwkwk**

 **Micopark wkwkw siaap^^**

 **Yixingcom hihi maaf ya kalau agak ganjel hiks T.T**

 **Happyvirusbyun wkwkwk batal makan gratis kita selametan dirumah icing**

 **SLS penderitaan ini belum berakhir wkwkwk**

 **Titie Zhang wkwkw padahal belum pindah tapi udah sibuk ya jumen wkwkwk**

 **Dhelsyi edafos hihihi next nanti yah jumen without mom gimana wkwkwk**

 **Yeojaakoriya23 siiip haha^^**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka hahaha belum menuju pintu taubat dia dk wkwkwk**

 **Kim Raein hahah maaf namanya kemarin kurang satu huruf hihihi**

 **Exxxoel haha siip**

 **AuliaMRQ hahaha suho di nistain disini wkwkwk**

 **Aakjendol hahah siaap mak bentar mak satu-satu biar jumen ga jantungan wkwkwkwk**

 **Pearl Luce wkwkwk masa anson disuruh ketok jumen pake panci. Memang anson gurunya kyungsoo wkwkwkw**

 **YiiRaW siip ^^**

 **SilentB hahaha jumen daddy yang belum siap ini namanya wkwkwkkw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Menggendong seorang bayi sambil berlari rupanya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk Yixing, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bekas operasi di perutnya Yixing terus menaiki tangga halaman menuju ke dalam rumah keluarga Junmyeon. Sejak eomma meneleponnya karena Baekhyun datang menyerang Junmyeon, Yixing langsung dibuat tidak tenang. Dia telah berbohong dengan eomma dan appa perihal dirinya yang pergi menginap dirumah dirinya dan Baekhyun. Kini pasti appa dan eomma sudah tahu bahwa ia menggunakan alasan palsu demi menutupi kesalahan Junmyeon.

" Aku pulang..." Ucap Yixing begitu memasuki rumah

Yixing dibuat tercengang dengan luka lebam di wajah Junmyeon, tidak hanya itu melainkan Jongin bos nya yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada disini juga tampaknya menjadi korban penyerangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam menatap Yixing bersalah.

" Yixing, duduk disini." Panggil Siwon

Dengan segan Yixing duduk di depan Jongin dan Junmyeon. Eomma mengambil Anson dari pelukan Yixing. Membawanya ke kamar untuk istirahat.

" Appa.. Mianhe.." ucap Yixing

" Hmm.. Seharusnya appa yang meminta maaf, apa benar Junmyeon menggunakan uang tabungan pendidikanmu?."

" Masalah itu... Sebenarnya aku sendiri yang memberikannya kepada Junmyeon appa."

" Yixing berhentilah membela Junmyeon."

" Tapi memang begitu appa, tidak apa appa. Aku masih bisa menabung lagi, er apa aku masih boleh bekerja di tempatmu?." Tanya Yixing pada Jongin

" Tentu." Jawab Jongin

" Ehem!." Junmyeon mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

Yixing menatap Junmyeon, pria yang membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati itu.

" Appa, aku meminta maaf atas nama Baekhyun." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing.." ucap Baekhyun semakin tidak enak

" Bukan masalah Yixing, appa bersyukur Baekhyun datang kerumah sehingga appa dan eomma tahu masalah yang sesungguhnya. Appa akan mengganti semua uang yang Junmyeon pergunakan." Ucap Siwon

" Ani, tidak perlu appa. Aku masih bisa menunggu setahun lagi, lagipula Anson juga masih kecil." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing.. Entah kapan Junmyeon memiliki pemikiran sedewasa dirimu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Appa naik ke atas dulu untuk melihat Anson."

" Baik appa."

Baekhyun pelan-pelan mendatangi Yixing, tersenyum seakan meminta maaf.

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yixing

" Gomawo Yixing." Peluk Baekhyun

" Ne. Apa itu sakit?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne sakit." Ucap Junmyeon cepat

" Aku bertanya pada Jongin." Ucap Yixing

" Haha." Tawa Baekhyun

Junmyeon melotot mendengar perkataan Yixing dan tawa Baekhyun.

" Lumayan, kau memiliki sahabat yang kuat." Ucap Jongin

" Maafkan aku, maafkan juga sahabatku Baekhyun."

" Tidak apa-apa."

" Ne aku minta maaf, kalau saja tidak ada terong yang bersembunyi dibalik badanmu mungkin saja kau tidak akan terkena pukulanku." Ucap Baekhyun

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Junmyeon hanya menatap kesal Baekhyun. Berharap dia cepat pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

" Aku kesini tadinya ingin menjengukmu dan bayimu. Ini kubawakan kado untuk..."

" Anson." Ucap Yixing

" Kim Zhang Anson." Tambah Junmyeon keki

" Aha.. Anson. Nama yang bagus."

" Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang mikir." Ucap Junmyeon

" Terimakasih Jongin, mungkin besok aku sudah bisa bekerja kembali." Ucap Yixing mengabaikan Junmyeon

" Tidak usah terburu-buru, usahakanlah sampai kau pulih." Ucap Jongin

" Ne, aku sudah merasakan sehat." Ucap Yixing tersenyum

" Baiklah, jumpa besok di cafe, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Jongin

" Ne terimakasih." Ucap Yixing

" Jumpa besok di cafe aww _so sweet_." Ucap Baekhyun melirik Yixing

" Tentu saja, kan kami bekerja di cafe." Ucap Yixing

" Tapi dia gentle sekali Yixing, gaya nya itu loh DEWASA." Tekan Baekhyun

" Sudahlah, temani aku sebentar keluar. Aku mau membeli untuk Anson."

" Kajja." Ucap Baekhyun

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih menatap keki Yixing dan Baekhyun yang tidak memperdulikannya.

" Jumpa di cafe! Gaya nya. Baru juga punya cafe. Dewasa? Fuh modal jarang ngomong begitu juga Mr Bean juga bisa dibilang dewasa." Keki Junmyeon

.

.

Chanyeol menatap rekannya yang sedari tadi diam di dalam kelas dan di kafetaria, tidak biasanya Junmyeon jarang berbicara. Selalunya ada saja bahan untuk mereka perbincangkan. Membicarakan orang yang bertingkah aneh di dekat mereka, padahal mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka lah yang aneh. Tertawa besar-besar membayangkan apa yang tidak bisa orang lain bayangkan.

" _Man!_ Lemah sekali. Susah juga ya tadi materi nya. Belum juga selesai materi kemarin eh sudah nambah aja." Ucap Chanyeol

" Hmm.."

" Apa kau sudah hafal alphabet itu?. Haiss kenapa aku susah sekali menghafalnya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi

" Hmm..."

" Oi _man!_ Jawab kenapa ditanya juga. Lagi ada masalah?."

" Banyak!." Jawab Junmyeon

" Cerita _man_."

" Aku putus dengan Eunji. Appa kini menarik mobilku dan aku sedang berkelahi dengan Yixing."

" _God!_ Kenapa tiba-tiba hidupmu penuh dengan banyak masalah."

" Belum sadar juga? Ya tentu saja semenjak Yixing hadir di kehidupanku."

" Er.. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa Yixing hadir membawa Anson? Kau lihat kan Anson begitu lucu."

" Ne aku tahu. Hmm entahlah.."

" _Man_ masalahmu itu cuma satu."

" Apa?."

" Kau kurang bersyukur, karena itu kau asik menganggap semua sebagai cobaan."

" Oh Park Chanyeol sejak kapan kau membuka kelas konsul? Sudah aku mau pulang."

" Hei! Kau pulang pakai apa? Ayo kuantar!."

" Tidak usah. Aku jalan saja."

Chanyeol menatap ngeri Junmyeon, tidak biasanya Junmyeon mau hidup susah. Apa dia telah berubah setelah diberi ceramah oleh dirinya.

" Wah Daebak…" gumam Chanyeol lugu

.

Junmyeon memilih jalan daripada diantar Chanyeol karena sengaja agar dia ada alasan untuk melewati café milik Jongin, Junmyeon melirik-lirik ke arah café namun tidak terlalu nampak dari luar. Dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Junmyeon masuk ke dalam.

" Selamat datang…" sapa Yixing kemudian diam melihat Junmyeon yang masuk

" Hmm…"

" Silahkan duduk mau pesan apa?." Ucap Yixing mengontrol dirinya

" Americano." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih menatapnya. Perasaan kesal masih terasa, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan Junmyeon.

Jongin yang baru saja tiba sedikit terkejut melihat Junmyeon duduk di kursi pengunjung. Jongin tersenyum kepada Junmyeon yang tidak dibalas oleh Junmyeon.

" Silahkan." Ucap Yixing

" Ne." Jawab Junmyeon

" Yixing, kemari sebentar." Panggil Jongin

Yixing menghampiri Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia dipanggil, sedangkan Junmyeon berusaha untuk menguping pembicaraan Yixing dan Jongin.

" Tadi aku cari-cari info beasiswa di beberapa universitas. Ini coba kau lihat dahulu. Banyak sekali yang mempunyai program beasiswa. Kau bisa sekolah sambil bekerja nantinya."

" Tapi..."

" Kau masuk shift siang, bagaimana?."

" Apa itu tidak merepotkan. Kita harus menambah anggota lagi."

" Tidak, aku sudah memikirkannya." Ucap Jongin

" Wah baiklah. Gomawo Jongin, kau sungguh baik sekali."

" Sama-sama Yixing."

" Fuh.. Gaya.." gumam Junmyeon pelan.

Junmyeon tidak sekedar mampir untuk minum kopi dan menguping, ia menunggu hingga café itu tutup. Yixing sedang mengelap-ngelap gelas di dekat meja kasir. Junmyeon terus melihat jam nya. Sudah pukul 10 lewat. Bukannya itu jadwal Yixing pulang. Pikirnya. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menyanyakan langsung pada Yixing. Apa karena keberadaan dia disini hingga Yixing mau lembur bersama Jongin.

" Kenapa belum tutup?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Bagaimana aku mau tutup kalau kau tidak pulang."

" Yak kenapa menyalahkanku."

" Karena café kami tidak akan tutup jika pelanggang belum pulang." Terang Yixing

" Biasa juga tepat waktu."

" Ya karena pelangganku tahu diri semua tidak seperti dirimu yang berjam-jam duduk disana."

" Ya sudah aku mau pulang! Berapa kopinya."

Dengan kesal Junmyeon keluar dari _yellow café._ Jongin yang melihat Junmyeon marah-marah kepada Yixing hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Junmyeon menunggu Yixing di luar café. Pura-pura mengikat sepatu nya, bersenam malam dan memperhatikan jalan.

" Baiklah Yixing, sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Jongin

" Ne terimakasih." Balas Yixing

Yixing memandang Junmyeon yang sedang menguping, pura-pura langsung menggerakan badan seperti bersenam. Yixing menghela napasnya, bersyukur Anson anak mereka tidak melihat kelakuan orangtuanya itu. Yixing berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Junmyeon yang melihat Yixing berjalan tanpa menyapanya langsung menghentikan gerakan senamnya. Perlahan ia mengikuti Yixing dari belakang.

" Jalanlah duluan." Ucap Yixing

" Kau saja jalan duluan."

" _Lady first.."_ Ucap Yixing

" _What?!_ Siapa yang perempuan. Aku dibelakang saja jaga-jaga."

" Aku malah merasa cemas jika kau yang dibelakangku." Ucap Yixing

" _What_! Yang pernah mengandung di depan." Telak Junmyeon

Yixing akhirnya menyerah dengan Junmyeon, ia berjalan meninggalkan Junmyeon cepat-cepat.

" Hei tunggu..Yixing!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Apa lagi Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing

" Er.. Aku..Aku…"

" Aku apa?."

" Aku mau minta maaf.."

Yixing terdiam mendengar pernyataan maaf dari Junmyeon yang walau pelan.

" Walaupun bukan aku yang salah." Sambung Junmyeon lagi

Emosi Yixing memuncak, Junmyeon memang tidak akan pernah berubah percis seperti yang dikatakan appa.

" Sudahlah! Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau masih mempertahankan egomu menjauh dariku!." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon

" Eh Yixing! Yixing! Baiklah aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu!." Teriak Junmyeon

Yixing masih meninggalkan Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jumyeon.

" Yixing! Demi Anson!." Teriak Junmyeon lagi

Yixing berhenti mendengar suara Junmyeon, pikirannya langsung terbayang wajah bayinya yang putih bersih itu. Teringat suara tangisannya dan kejapan matanya. Junmyeon melihat Yixing diam langsung menghampiri Yixing.

" Baikan?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hmm baiklah."

Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya.

" Maksudnya?."

" Pegangan tangan, aku tidak pernah menyebrang."

" Hais!." Yixing menggapai tangan Junmyeon dan membawa Junmyeon menyebrang.

Junmyeon tertawa bahagia, entah mengapa dia senang melihat Yixing kesal.

.

Tanpa disadari Junmyeon dan Yixing terus berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, masuk ke dalam dan menjumpai appa dan eomma yang sedang bermain bersama Anson.

" Malam…" Sapa Yixing dan Junmyeon

Appa dan eomma terdiam memandang kedua orang yang saling berpegangan tangan.

" A-Apa ini nyata sayang?." Tanya Soo Young

" I-Iya ini nyata sayang." Ucap Siwon

Yixing dan Junmyeon bingung tidak tahu apa yang di maksud oleh appa dan eomma. Yixing yang akhirnya menyadari maksud appa dan eomma langsung melepaskan tangannya. Junmyeon yang terkejut langsung menjauh dari Yixing.

" Er.. Eomma biar aku bawa Anson ke kamar." Ucap Yixing kikuk

" Er.. aku naik dulu mau mandi." Ucap Junmyeon malu-malu.

Yixing mengajak Anson bermain di atas kasur, Anson yang suka tertawa senang melihat Yixing mengajaknya bermain. Junmyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melihat Yixing dan Anson, perasaan damai ia rasakan, seluruh rasa capeknya hilang. Junmyeon pun ikut naik ke kasur untuk melihat Anson yang sedang tertawa.

" Anson.. bagaimana harimu? Kau semakin besar."

" Tentu saja, dia bukan bayi yang baru lahir lagi."

" Jangan cepat-cepat besar.."

" Wae?." Tanya Yixing heran

" Nanti daddy tidak kuat menggendongmu."

" Haha, lihat Anson daddy mu yang punya _six pack_ tapi kalah dengan halmeoni mu."

" Hahah." Junmyeon ikut tertawa dan mencium Anson bergantian dengan Yixing.

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar Junmyeon dan Yixing, eomma dan appa menguping. Saling berpegangan tangan untuk memastikan bahwa ini ada suatu yang nyata.

" Apa ini petanda baik?." Tanya Siwon

" Cepat selesaikan rumah itu dan buat mereka semakin dekat." Bisik Soo Young

" Pasti." Ucap Siwon

.

.

Setelah membaca semua brosur yang diberikan Jongin, Yixing memutuskan untuk mendaftar di universitas mengambil jurusan hukum. Yixing menulis untuk pendaftaran dan segala persyaratan beasiswanya. Berharap ia akan diterima permohonannya.

 **Teet..Teeet**

Dengan semua tangan yang sedang sibuk Yixing mencoba menggapai ponselnya. Junmyeon menelepon Yixing langsung panik. Tidak biasa Junmyeon meneleponnya, pikiran Yixing langsung membayangkan Anson sakit.

" Halo Junmyeon, Anson kenapa?." Tanya Yixing

" Anson? Anson tadi waktu ku pergi sekolah dia baru selesai mandi bersama eomma." Jawab Junmyeon

" Oh syukurlah, aku kita kau meneleponku karena Anson kenapa-napa." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak-tidak, er aku meneleponmu… ingin mengajakmu makan siang nanti. Itupun kalau kau mau! Aku tidak memaksa!." Ucap Junmyeon cepat-cepat

" Ha? Apa? Aku tidak dengar.."

" Makan siang! Ayo kita makan siang!." Ulang Junmyeon

" Oh makan siang. Baiklah boleh, dimana?."

" Kau masih mendaftar?."

" Ne aku masih disini."

" Baiklah aku akan datang kesana."

" Ok aku akan menunggu disini."

Tempat makan yang dipilih oleh Yixing berupa tempat makan ramen letaknya yang di pinggir jalan dan penuh dengan orang-orang tua. Junmyeon melirik kanan kirinya, melihat pemandangan orang tua yang menyeruput ramen dan sup rumput laut.

" Junmyeon, kau mau pesan apa?." Tanya Yixing

" Er samakan saja."

" Baiklah."

" Apa kau sering kesini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne, dulu sering bersama appa dan eomma ku."

" Oh..."

" Ini punya mu. Cobalah, selamat makan."

Junmyeon memandang ramennya kemudian Yixing yang makan dengan penuh semangat. Ia pun mencoba menyeruput sedikit kuahnya. Ternyata selera Yixing bisa dipercaya, ramen yang dimakan Junmyeon terasa sangat enak dan segar. Junmyeon pun memakan dengan lahap.

" Enak bukan?." Tanya Yixing

" Lumayan." Ucap Junmyeon gengsi

" Haha. Oh ya tumben kau mengajak ku makan siang bersama."

" Kau mencurigaiku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."

" Aku hanya mencoba bersyukur saja, lagipula kau kn yang melahirkan anakku. Tidak ada salahnya kita meluangkan waktu bersama."

" Oh.. Walaupun kau seperti terpaksa tapi aku bahagia." Ucap Yixing

" Bahagia?."

" Ne, aku bahagia mempunyai Anson dan meluangkan waktu bersamamu." Ucap Yixing

Mata Junmyeon mengejab-ngejab mendengar perkataan Yixing, andai saja dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan jujur pada Yixing dia akan mengatakan sebenarnya bahwa dia mulai nyaman bersama Yixing. Tapi perasaan gengsi dan malu membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa mengakui yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Dari luar rumah Yixing dan Junmyeon mendengar tawa eomma dan appa. Junmyeon dan Yixing ikut tersenyum secara otomatis.

" Kami pulang."

" Junmyeon, Yixing kemari lihat Anson sudah mulai belajar memiringkan badannya." Panggil Soo Young

" Ah.. anak papa pintar sekali." Ucap Yixing mendekati Anson

Anson yang seperti mengerti kedatangan papa dan daddy nya langsung mencoba kembali memiringkan badannya hingga telungkup.

" Anson.. kenapa cepat sekali." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau sih tidak ikut mengasuh makanya kau anggap cepat, lihat Eomma dan Yixing yang menjaganya tahu memang sudah waktunya dia belajar menelungkupkan badannya." Ucap Siwon

" Wah apa setelah ini dia belajar jalan?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hais itu nanti, mungkin ketika dia berumur setahunan. Oh iya appa mana?." Tanya Soo Young penuh kode

" Oh iya-iya." Ucap Siwon mengerti

" Ada apa?." Tanya Yixing

" Ini kunci rumah kalian, appa sudah menambahkan dapur dan yang lainnya. Tidak bertingkat namun lumayan luas untuk Anson berlari-lari nantinya."

" Ku kira tidak jadi." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon jangan mulai lagi, mulai sekarang kau ini kepala keluarga. Bukan maksud appa membuat Yixing seperti wanita, namun biarkan Yixing berperan sebagai ibu Anson dan kau sebagai ayahnya. Kalian tahu kan masa depan Anson masih panjang." Jelas Siwon

" Ne ayah kami tahu. Terimakasih semua nasehat dan rumah yang appa dan eomma berikan. Besok kami akan mulai pindah." Ucap Yixing

" Kami akan merindukan kalian dan Anson. Seringlah datang berkunjung." Ucap Soo Young

" Pasti eomma." Jawab Yixing

" Eomma..." Rengek Junmyeon

" Hais sudah, malu dengan Anson." Ucap Soo Young

" Oh iya satu pengumuman lagi."

" Apa itu appa?."

" Appa dan Eomma memutuskan akan pergi liburan selama tiga bulan untuk berkeliling dunia."

" Ha! Kenapa tidak sekalian pindah negara saja. Lama sekali." Ucap Junmyeon

" Sebenarnya appa mau enam bulan. Tapi eomma mu tidak mau melewatkan setahun Anson nanti. Jadi kami memutuskan tiga bulan saja."

" Selamat liburan eomma appa, kapan kalian akan berangkat?."

" Besok."

" Ha besok?!."

" Iya besok."

 **Family house!**

Yixing meletakkan Anson di tempat tidur, kini Anson memiliki ranjang sendiri yang kecil dan satu ranjang untuk Yixing dan Junmyeon. Yixing yang sedikit tidak enak karena harus tidur berdua kembali bersama Junmyeon tetap membawa Anson untuk tidur bersama mereka. Junmyeon masih duduk di meja makan, meminum air putih dari kulkas yang sudah tersedia.

" Kau lapar? Sepertinya di dalam kulkas ada bahan makanan. Kalau kau lapar aku akan memasak." Ucap Yixing

" Aku belum lapar, apa tidak masalah kini tempat kerjamu sedikit jauh?."

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.."

" Apa?."

" Siapa yang menjaga Anson nantinya kalau aku kerja?."

" Titip sahabatmu yang cabe-cabean itu saja."

" Tapi Baekhyun kan juga kuliah."

" Ya tapi kan dia kuliah tidak lama. Atau bawa saja."

" Kau pikir aku bekerja di tempat pengasuhan bayi."

" Jadi bagaimana? Eomma dan Appa kan lagi pergi. Sudah bawa saja kerja. Kalau aku sudah pulang kuliah akan ku jemput."

" Janji?."

" Ya aku janji."

Yixing pun memulai mengemas rumah, sementara Junmyeon melihatnya dari belakang. Kini mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang orangtua, mau tidak mau Junmyeon harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan berperan sebagai kepala keluarga. Walaupun itu berat untukknya.

" Yixing, aku mempunyai ide, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kepindahan kita. Kita bisa undang Chanyeol dan si cabe."

" Bukannya kemarin kau tidak mau pindah? Kenapa sekarang kau mau merayakannya?." Tanya Yixing curiga

" Begini, bukankah sebuah pekerjaan itu lebih ringan jika dikerjakan beramai-ramai?."

" Iya lalu?."

" Bagaimana kalau kita membuat si cabe dan Chanyeol juga menjaga Anson?."

" Maksudmu?."

" Kita bagi pershift."

" JUNMYEON KAU PIKIR ANSON ITU KANTOR YANG PERLU DI JAGA SEPERTI ITU!."

" Bukan-bukan, maksudku... hanya beberapa jam saja. Bukannya kau juga sibuk bekerja?."

" Hmm..."

" Bagaimana ideku?."

" Tapi sahabatmu itu bisa dipercaya tidak?."

" Tentu-tentu Chanyeol itu sangat rajin. Dia memiliki peliharaan ikan, anjing, hamster..."

" Junmyeon! Anson itu manusia bukan binatang!."

" I-Iya maksudku dia sudah terbiasa menjaga sesuatu."

" Baiklah. Ayo kita undang mereka."

Junmyeon dengan cepat merahi ponselnya, menekan sebuah kontak dan berbicara.

" Chanyeol malam ini aku membuat pesta di rumah baruku! Tentu-tentu saja kau di undang. Datang kemari ya nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya. Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Junmyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Yixing pun dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya menelepon Baekhyun.

" Halo Baek, ne aku tidak apa-apa. Aku meneleponmu ingin mengundang acara nanti malam di rumah baru kami, ne usahakan datang ya. Baiklah sampai berjumpa nanti."

Yixing tersenyum melihat Junmyeon memberikan ibu jempolnya kepada Yixing. Entah mengapa dia jadi ketularan Junmyeon dan menyetujui rencana Junmyeon. Yixing hanya berpikir dia tidak mungkin akan terus membawa Anson bekerja, tentu perasaan tidak enak dia rasakan kepada Jongin bos nya yang baik hati itu. Walaupun Yixing tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mau atau tidak ikut menjaga Anson nantinya.

Junmyeon sambil menggendong Anson dengan bahagia membuka pintu ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara tidak terduga datang dalam waktu yang sama. Yixing yang menyiapkan makanan dan minuman masih sibuk di belakang. Mereka harus benar-benar menjamu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar rencana mereka berhasil.

" Silahkan-silahkan, ayo cab eh Baekhyun di minum." Ucap Junmyeon ramah

" Hmm." Baekhyun yang sedikit curiga meminum sedikit airnya

" Chanyeollie! _My bro!_ Ayo makan-makan."

" Wah kalian masak banyak sekali." Ucap Chanyeol semangat

" Tentu ini untuk pesta kita." Ucap Yixing

" Wah.. beruntung sekali Anson memiliki kalian. Masakan ini enak sekali." Ucap Chanyeol

" Yixing masakanmu memang terbaik." Tambah Baekhyun

" Tentu-tentu Anson sangat beruntung memiliki kami dan juga kalian." Ucap Junmyeon

" Pasti, aku kan sahabatnya Yixing, selalu ada untuknya." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku juga sahabat Junmyeon, bahkan kami juga satu kelas tidak terpisahkan." Chanyeol tidak mau kalah

" Wah bahagianya menjadi Anson. Apalagi kalau kalian berdua mau membantu kami menjaga Anson nantinya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tentu...APA?!." Baekhyun terkejut

" Mwo!." Chanyeol tersedak

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Hello hello hello**

 **Wah moga chap depan Icing udah jadi anak kuliahan yah**

 **Appa dan Eomma gantian nih pergi jalan-jalannya**

 **Kira-kira Baekhyun n Chanyeol mau ga ya di ajak jaga Anson wkwkwk**

 **KittiToKitti namanya aja suhongong xixixi**

 **Yxingbunny banyaaak hahaha tapi lucu-lucu^^**

 **Aakjendol wkwkwk emang beda mak jumen disini mak hihihi..makasih emaak ku sayang**

 **Anson wkwkw sabar beb sabar hihihi**

 **Pearl Luce wkwkwk anti terong-terongan wkwkwk^^ ketok aja kadang Junmyeon harus dibuat sadar wkwkwk**

 **SLS hahaha nanti kalau di cekek ceritanya the end dong wkwkwkw.. kasian bangkai belum godain icing udah di kasih wejangan wkwkwk**

 **Yeojaakoriya23 hahah siiip**

 **YiiRaW seme nya ngeselin emang ya disini hahaha**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka siaap ditunggu ya next next chap nya**

 **Titie zhang hahha mamih baek emang t.o.p wkwkkw**

 **MinieZhang namanya juga anak mamih susah ngerubahnya emang wkwkwk**

 **Kim Raein hahaha tunggu masuk sinema pintu tobat dia dk wkwkwk**

 **Jang Ha Na wkwkkw emas batangan wkwkkw**

 **AuliaMRQ wkwkwk jumen mau diserang nh wkwkkwkw**

 **Dhelsyi edafos hahaha satu-satu ya biar greget wkwkkw**

 **HappyVirusByun hahahaha untung mamih baik**

 **Micopark iya nih jumen terlalu kata bang roma wkwkwk**

 **Heather Amaranth siiip kaka^^**

 **SilentB wkwkwk nanti dia kena sendiri kalau muncul saingan-saingannya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Junmyeon dan Yixing menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan memohon, Junmyeon mengarahkan wajah Anson kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berharap dapat meluluhkan perasaan keduanya. Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali runtuh. Setelah berusaha menutup matanya tidak memandang wajah Anson tetapi tidak bisa.

" Hais! Baiklah! Tapi hanya 2 jam lewat dari itu Anson akan kuletakkan kembali dirumah ini. Tidak peduli ada orang atau tidak!." Ucap Chanyeol

" Baik-baik pasti." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baek?." Tanya Yixing

" Memang aku ada pilihan? Tapi ingat hanya 2 jam karena aku socialita yang sibuk."

" Pasti-pasti." Ucap Yixing bahagia

Junmyeon langsung menyerahkan Anson kepada Yixing, pergi mengambil kertas dan pena untuk membuat pembagian jadwal. Baekhyun yang banyak kegiatan harus berulang-ulang kali merubah waktu. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang banyak menganggur tapi tidak terlalu Yixing percayai untuk menjaga Anson harus diletakkan diantara tengah-tengah jadwal mereka, agar bila terjadi apa-apa baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon dapat langsung menyusul Chanyeol.

" Pagi, pagi-pagi sekali aku bisa. Selebihnya aku mohon maaf." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baiklah pagi-pagi dari jam 7 sampai jam 9, jadi kau Baek mandikan Anson yah soalnya kasihan jika dia harus kami mandikan pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap Yixing

" Pfff baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun

" Chanyeol kau mendapat jadwal jam 11 hingga jam 1." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kenapa harus jam makan siang? Bukannya kau juga menganggur jam segitu?." Tanya Chanyeol pada Junmyeon

" Ya aku kan perlu mempersiapkan tenaga untuk menjaga Anson dari siang sampai malam tahu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah, nanti Toben akan bantu menjaga Anson."

" Siapa itu Toben?." Tanya Yixing curiga

" Er..itu..." Gumam Junmyeon

" Anjingku, sangat lucu sekali kecil mungil seperti Anson."

" TIDAAAK!." Jawab Yixing dan Baekhyun

" Kenapa?." Tanya Chanyeol lugu

" Oh baiklah jika ini harus. Aku akan ikut menjaga Anson juga bersama jadwal si jerapah ini." Ucap Baekhyun

" Oh terimakasih banyak Baek. Hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan disini."

" Lalu kau anggap apa aku." Gumam Junmyeon

" Padahal Toben itu lucu sekali." Gumam Chanyeol

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Anson ke rumah Baekhyun, Junmyeon dan Yixing langsung berpisah untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Yixing yang harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh mempercepat jalannya.

 **Tin!**

" Yixing, ayo pergi bersama."

" Jongin... Terimakasih."

Yixing naik ke atas mobil Jongin, lumayan dia bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaga.

" Tumben kau lewat sini."

" Oh kami pindah rumah sekarang. Dua blok dari sini." Jelas Yixing

" Benarkah? Rumahku tidak jauh dari kalian berarti. Kita bisa pergi bersama besok."

" Ti-Tidak usah. Aku jalan saja."

" Tidak apa jangan sungkan."

" Er.. Sebenarnya aku mau membicarakan ini di cafe nanti, cuma karena kebetulan kita berjumpa disini. Lebih baik aku membicarakannya sekarang."

" Tentang apa bicarakan saja?."

" Begini.. appa dan eomma Junmyeon tengah pergi keluar negeri. Jadi.. kami, aku dan Junmyeon harus bergantian menjaga Anson bersama dua sahabat kami lainnya. Dan.. Kurasa aku akan membawa Anson bekerja beberapa jam."

" Oh tidak apa-apa, nanti akan kutambahkan ruangan khusus Anson."

" Tidak-tidak perlu seperti itu. Itu akan sangat merepotkan."

" Tidak, malah aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa mendekatimu lewat Anson."

" Eh?."

" Maaf Yixing, tapi aku tahu hubungan mu dengan Junmyeon tidak berjalan baik."

" Tapi…"

" Dan aku juga tahu kau tidak mempunyai perasaan kepadaku, tapi siapa yang tahu kan di kemudian hari."

" Mungkin memang Junmyeon tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku juga tidak berniat mengkhianati hubungan kami. Bagaimanapun kami telah menikah."

" Ya aku tahu kau terlalu baik untuk mencurangi nya. Tapi izinkanlah aku mencoba."

" Jongin…"

" Setidaknya sampai benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan lagi buatku."

Yixing terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin, Yixing tahu semakin dia membantah maka semakin keras jugalah keinginan Jongin. Jongin seorang yang memiliki tekad kuat, ia menyukai tantangan dan hal baru. Karena itu menurut Yixing lebih baik dia tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

.

Baekhyun mengantar Anson yang secara ajaib memiliki baju berwarna _pink_. Yixing yang langsung melotot melihat penampilan Anson hanya mendapat cengengesan dari Baekhyun.

" Habis dia imut sekali, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendandani nya." Ucap Baekhyun

" Tapi dia laki-laki Baek…" Ucap Yixing

" Ish kau dan aku juga laki-laki tapi kita sedikit lebih lembut. Hihihi." Ucap Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Anson.

Yixing kembali masuk ke dalam café, Jongin melirik Yixing yang menggendong Anson, menatap kedua orang itu yang masuk dalam ruangan yang telah disiapkan Jongin tadi. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mendatangi Yixing.

" Hei Anson, kau lucu sekali."

" Eh.. ini sahabatku Baekhyun yang memakaikannya baju seperti ini."

" Dia imut seperti dirimu, temanilah Anson dulu, hari ini aku akan menginterview orang yang melamar kerja."

" Kau jadi menambah orang?."

" Tentu, tapi nanti aku memerlukan pendapat mu tentang orang yang ku interviewkan."

" Ha untuk apa?."

" Aku hanya menerima orang yang membuatmu nyaman. Aku kedepan dulu." Ucap Jongin meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing menatap kepergian Jongin, dan melihat wajah Anson yang seakan mengajaknya berbicara.

" Ani, papa sayang dengan daddy, walau daddy mu tidak sayang papa tapi itu tidak penting. Karena kita berdua sayang dengan daddy." Ucap Yixing sambil menggelitikkan Anson.

Anson seperti tahu diri, dia tidak menangis dan rewel. Ia hanya sesekali menangis jika lapar dan ruangan terlalu dingin. Jongin akan menggendong Anson jika Yixing sedang melayani pembeli di café. Junmyeon akhirnya datang bersama dengan Chanyeol, menatap Jongin yang menggendong Anson sambil mengajaknya bermain. Chanyeol menatap dengki Jongin, memang dari jaman sekolah dahulu dia sudah iri dengan Jongin. Jongin yang selalu nomor satu di olahraga dan selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari perempuan-perempuan di sekolah. Tapi tidak ada satu wanita pun yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Jongin terkenal sebagai lelaki mahal walaupun dia bukanlah seseorang yang kaya raya. Karena itu Chanyeol sangat iri dengannya.

" Wah aku senang sekali menjadi _member_ dicafe ini, dulu kau masih hamil sekarang kau membawa anakmu kesini. Ini sangat indah. Bahkan suami mu ikut membantu menjaga anak kalian." Ucap seorang pelanggan

" Eh.. dia.."

" Aku akan mengajak teman-temanku datang kemari untuk melihat bayi putih bersih itu kembali. Jumpa kembali bye bye."

Junmyeon seketika langsung _badmood_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan pelanggang Yixing, dengan marah dia mendekati Jongin dan Anson. Menatap Anson yang mulai tampak nyaman di pelukan Jongin. Junmyeon merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Yixing dan Anson kepada Jongin, serta perkataan pelanggan tadi.

" Sini Anson kuambil." Ucap Junmyeon kesal

" Junmyeon kau sudah datang, baiklah ini susu dan…"

Belum selesai Yixing menyelesaikan perkataannya Junmyeon sudah pergi bersama Anson keluar disusul oleh Chanyeol.

" Junmyeon! Junmyeon tunggu!." Teriak Yixing

" Apa perlu kita mengejarnya?. Aku bisa menyusul mobil Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin

" Tidak, nanti siapa yang akan menjaga café. Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya. Anson tidak bisa minum susu jika perlengkapannya tidak dibawa." Ucap Yixing langsung keluar menuju arah mobil Chanyeol.

Secepat apapun Yixing mengejar dia tidak mungkin akan menemukan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon, perasaanya tidak enak memikirkan Anson yang lapar karena susu nya berada di dekatnya. Yixing menelepon Baekhyun, hanya itu saja yang bisa menolongnya.

" Halo Baek, tolong aku…"

.

.

Dengan bingung Chanyeol menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Anson yang tidak kunjung berhenti menangis, dia telah melakukan berbagai cara agar Anson berhenti menangis tetapi tampaknya semua gagal. Sejak Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama Anson, anaknya langsung menangis merasa asing dengan Chanyeol.

" Toben kau bisa membantu ku?." Tanya Chanyeol frustasi

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya masih ada setengah jam lagi Junmyeon akan datang mengambil Anson.

" Kau mau apa Anson? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa bayi."

 **Tin tin!**

 **Tok tok tok!**

" Aduh siapa itu ramai sekali."

Chanyeol membukakan pintunya, Yixing masuk terburu-buru menuju arah tangisan Anson. Dibelakangnya Jongin langsung menatap Yixing dan Anson cemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menendang Chanyeol sehingga dia terjatuh dan menjepit lehernya.

" Yixing meminta kita untuk menjaga bayinya bukan membawa lari Anson!. Kau ulangi sekali lagi seperti ini ku patahkan lehermu!." Ancam Baekhyun

" Uhuk..Uhuk.. kalian kenapa sih!." Tanya Chanyeol heran

" Chanyeol mengapa pintu halamanmu terbuka…" Junmyeon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya melihat ruangan Chanyeol yang penuh dengan _team_ Yixing

Yixing mendatangi Junmyeon dengan masih menggendong Anson yang masih terisak-isak.

" Kalau kau tidak ikhlas menjaga Anson, biar aku saja yang menjaga nya!." Ucap Yixing marah menahan tangis

" Yak! Kenapa kau datang kesini lalu marah-marah! Menuduhku tidak ikhlas tidak tahukah kau susahnya aku dan Chanyeol menjaga bayi?!."

" Kau pikir hanya kau dan Chanyeol yang laki-laki disini?! Kau pikir aku dahulu pernah mengasuh seorang bayi?! Tidak Junmyeon! Tapi aku memiliki hati untuk menjaga nya. Kau pikir dengan hanya membawanya kau sudah menjaganya? Apa kau lupa Anson seorang bayi?! Dia butuh susu dan popok nya! Kau pikir dia sama dengan peliharaan Chanyeol?!."

Air mata Yixing sudah mengalir, dia tidak menyangka dapat berbicara sepanjang itu memgeluarkan segala isi hatinya. Jongin datang memeluk Yixing.

" Kalau kau tidak mau menjaga apa yang sudah kau punya, jangan salahkan jika kau akan kehilangannya." Ucap Jongin

" Kau!."

.

.

Yixing meletakkkan Anson di kasurnya, sejak kepulangannya dari rumah Chanyeol baik dia dan Junmyeon belum ada berbicara. Yixing menepuk-nepuk Anson pelan dan perlahan ikut menutup matanya. Junmyeon ikut masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat Anson dan Yixing yang langsung baring tidur karena capek.

" Mianhe.." ucap Junmyeon sambil membelai rambut Yixing.

Junmyeon tidak menyangka bahwa tugas menjaga anak yang semula dia perkirakan sudah menemui titik penyelesaian itu menjadi kacau karena dirinya juga yang terlalu terbakar cemburu. Junmyeon sadar bahwa ia sangat takut kehilangan Yixing dan Anson. Ancaman dari Jongin tadi tentu saja membuat pikirannya langsung melayang jauh, memikirkan Anson memiliki orangtua baru.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tambah Junmyeon masih mengelus kepala Yixing dan mencium Anson lembut.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka hahaha masih di save kaka^^ chanbaek otw yah chap berikut-berikutnya**

 **Exxxoel wkwkwk jahat**

 **Aakjendol wkwkwk kita harus cepat sadari jumeen mak skwkwkw**

 **wkwkwk semua juga mau wkwkwkk**

 **Micopark wkwkwk namanya aja SuLay**

 **Twillightside dan mungkin FF update terpendek wkwkwkw huhu habis ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang**

 **AuliaMRQ siip next chap yak**

 **KittiToKitti wkwkwkw namanya aja keluarga holkay**

 **MinieZhang ahahahha jumen gengsi nya gede sih**

 **Pearl Luce kalau ad baek ga seru klo ga ribut hihihi dk**

 **Anson jumen menuju pintu taubat wkwkwk**

 **TitieZhang belum hihihi**

 **Kim Raein hahaha masih malu-malu kucing dia dk**

 **Yxingbunny hahaha biar Anson makin bingung wkwkwk**

 **HappyVirusByun wkwkwk Anson jd mak comblang nya wkwkwk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

… **.**

Sinar matahari masuk menyinari kamar, seorang bayi mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah diantara kedua tangan orangtuanya. Yixing dan Junmyeon masih tertidur keduanya menghadap Anson menjaganya dengan tangan mereka yang tangan lainnya saling berpegangan diatas kepala Anson.

" Hoeek…"

" Ne.. Anson…" Yixing yang masih mengantuk menepuk-nepuk Anson

" Hoeeek."

" Anson..Yixing popok Anson penuh." Ucap Junmyeon memeriksa Anson

" Tukarkan, kepala ku sedikit pusing." Ucap Yixing

" Kau sakit? Apa kau tidak enak badan?." Tanya Junmyeon cemas

" Entahlah, kepala ku sakit."

" Kau istirahat lah, aku akan mengurus Anson."

" Ne aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, aku harus pergi kerja."

" Istirahat lah."

Junmyeon mengambil Anson yang masih menangis tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing yang tertidur dengan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal Anson. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk memandikan Anson menggunakan air hangat, membuat Anson nyaman dengan menaburkan banyak bedak di permukaan badannya. Anson sudah berhenti menangis, menunggu Junmyeon yang sedang membuatkan susu untuknya.

" Wah kau tampan sekali kecil." Ucap Junmyeon

Anson membalas pujian Junmyeon dengan tersenyum manis, menepuk-nepuk bahagia menyambut botol susunya.

" Hari ini Anson jangan nakal ne, mami lagi sakit. Stt.. jangan bilang daddy menyebut papa mu dengan panggilan mami dia tidak suka. Itu rahasia kita berdua ne." Bisik Junmyeon

Anson menendang-nendang kakinya dengan semangat seakan setuju dengan perkataan Junmyeon.

" Junmyeon...Junmyeon.." Panggil Yixing lemah

" Ne Yixing." Junmyeon cepat menghampiri Yixing

" Baekhyun tadi menelepon, dia tidak biasa menjaga Anson hari ini." Ucap Yixing

" Oh, lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?." Junmyeon memegang kepala Yixing

" Yixing! Badanmu panas." Sambung Junmyeon

" Tidak apa-apa, aku mau bersiap kerja dulu, Anson akan kubawa saja." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak Yixing, ayo kita ke dokter. Hari ini kau tidak usah kerja."

" Tidak usah, aku tidak suka ke dokter."

" Yixing, baiklah tapi kau tetap tidak usah kerja ne, istirahat lah dirumah."

" Anson?."

" An..Anson akan kubawa ke sekolah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ha?. Apa itu tidak jadi masalah Junmyeon?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak, tenang saja. Sekolah itu juga milik appa."

" Bawalah perlengkapan Anson kalau begitu. Aku akan istirahat dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku secepatnya." Ucap Yixing khawatir

" Tenanglah, Anson pasti tidak rewel disana."

.

.

Chanyeol dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka menatap Junmyeon yang datang ke kelas dengan menggendong Anson di depan dan membawa tas perlengkapan bayi. Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang menatap Junmyeon, seluruh penghuni kelas menatap Junmyeon heran.

" Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau bawa Anson kesini?!." Tanya histeris Chanyeol

" Yixing sedang sakit, Baekhyun sedang ada kegiatan." Jawab Junmyeon santai

" Lalu?!."

" Ya karena itu kubawa Anson kemari. Apa ha kalian liat-liat!." Ucap Junmyeon menatap rekan sekelasnya yang lain.

" Anson apa kabarmu? Maafkan paman kemarin ne." Ucap Chanyeol menyapa Anson

Anson tersenyum mendengar sapaan Chanyeol.

" Baik kita mulai pelajaran hari ini er…. Junmyeon?."

" Saya izin bawa anak saya saem.."

" Oh.. baiklah…"

Mau tidak mau si pengajar memperbolehkan Junmyeon untuk membawa Anson, mengingat Siwon ayah Junmyeon, sebagai salah satu pemegang yayasan sekolah tersebut.

" Hoeeeek"

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran Anson menangis keras, seluruh penghuni kelas memperhatikan Anson dan Junmyeon.. Chanyeol langsung mengipas-ngipas Anson agar dia berhenti menangis. Junmyeon langsung membuat susu dengan santai. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan rekan sekelas dan pengajar nya yang langsung menghentikan materinya.

Anson berhenti menangis langsung menghisap botol susunya dengan semangat. Junmyeon tersenyum bangga kepada rekan sekelasnya karena mampu mengatasi tangisan Anson.

" Wah daebak!." Ucap Chanyeol

" Baik Saem, silahkan lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Junmyeon santai

Pengajar melanjutkan pembelajaran, tidak memperdulikan Junmyeon yang malah asik bermain bersama Anson. Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan bermain bersama Anson juga tidak dipedulikan si pengajar. Akhirnya Junmyeon dan Chanyeol mulai bisa melanjutkan belajarnya. Anson bermain sendiri di gendongan depan Junmyeon. Lama bermain sendiri Anson merenung diam.

" Hueeek bau apa ini." Sekelas heboh

" _God! Man!_ Anakmu pupu." Ucap Chanyeol

" Pupu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" _Poop!."_ Ucap Chanyeol lagi

" Anson! Aduh kau ini." Junmyeon lari keluar menuju toilet

Anson tertawa-tawa melihat Junmyeon berlari panik, tidak peduli dengan bau nya yang hampir membunuh seluruh penduduk kelas Junmyeon.

" Aduh Anson, bagaimana ini. Diam ya diam." Ucap Junmyeon meletakkan gendongan Anson di westafel yang kering.

Panik Junmyeon berlari ke kiri dan kanan di toilet, bingung harus membasahi Anson dengan air dahulu atau mengelap nya dengan tisu basah.

" Aku harus bagaimana?!. Teriak Junmyeon panik.

" Ha! _I know!_." Junmyeon langsung membuka ponselnya.

Mencari di google dengan kata kunci 'cara membersihkan pantat bayi'. Dengan seksama Junmyeon mengikuti petunjuk demi petunjuk cara membersihkan bayi. Anson hanya diam memainkan jari jemarinya yang lentik. Tidak ingin menambah membuat Junmyeon pusing.

" Ha selesai juga!." Ucap Junmyeon

" _Man!_ Kupikir kau pingsan!." Ucap Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam toilet

" Kenapa kau kemari?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sudah selesai jam pelajarannya _man!._ "

" Ha?! Gila setengah jam aku disini." Ucap Junmyeon melihat jam ditangannya.

" Bagaimana Anson?."

" Beres." Ucap Junmyeon

" Wah kau sudah mulai terbiasa mengurus bayi."

" Tentu, aku kan orangtua nya. Ayo antarkan kami pulang."

" Oh tenang _man_ , malah aku punya kejutan untuk Anson." Ucap Chanyeol semangat

" Apa itu?."

" Ayo kita ke mobil."

Dengan curiga Junmyeon mengikuti Chanyeol ke parkiran mobilnya, andai saja appa sudah memberikan kembali mobilnya tentu dia tidak perlu terus menumpang kepada Chanyeol.

" Tadaaa…" ucap Chanyeol antusias

" Kursi bayi?."

" Ne spesial untuk Anson."

" Warna pink?."

" Er itu Baekhyun yang memilihkan?."

" Ok! Terangkan padaku bagaimana kau memodif mobilmu bersama Baekhyun?."

" Er.. setelah kalian pergi Baekhyun masih mengancamku. Jujur saja aku agak sedikit takut dengannya, kau lihat saja kan matanya itu seperti mau keluar. Lalu aku menanyakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ku."

" Dan dia menyarankan aku menambah fasilitas untuk Anson, dan bahkan sekarang dirumahku juga sudah ada susu bayi dan beberapa botol. Aku akan menjadi paman yang siaga untuk Anson." Ucap Chanyeol

" Chanyeol.. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

" Tentu _man,_ kau sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku. Yixing dan Anson juga sudah kuanggap menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

" _Thank man._ "

" _welcome._ Jadi kita pulang?."

" Ya, ku harap Yixing sudah baikan."

Dengan segera Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan mobilnya, Anson duduk dengan tenang di kursi bayinya. Menikmati musik yang diputar Chanyeol, Junmyeon tersenyum melihat Anson. Benar kata Yixing dan Chanyeol, semua akan mudah jika melakukannya dengan penuh syukur dan ikhlas.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya sedikit lebih jauh dari parkiran depan rumah Junmyeon, baik Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sama-sama menatap mobil hitam besar yang terparkir di depan. Anson ikut memperhatikan mobil tersebut seakan tahu daddy nya tidak menyukai kedatangan mobil dan pengemudinya.

" Bukannya itu mobil si Jongin?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Mau apa lagi dia, Ayo Anson kita masuk." Ucap Junmyeon melepaskan Anson dari tempat duduk bayinya.

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam rumah menatap ruang depan yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan makan tidak tampak sosok Jongin maupun Yixing.

" Sial!." Desis Junmyeon langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat membuat Anson kaget begitu juga dengan Yixing dan Jongin.

" Hoeeek…" Tangis Anson

" Junmyeon kau sudah pulang." Ucap Yixing lemah

" Kenapa dia bisa berada di kamar kita?!." Tanya Junmyeon emosi

" Oh sabarlah, Jongin tadi hanya menjagaku. Kami tadi tidak hanya berdua, Jongin membawakan dokter untukku." Ucap Yixing

" Kau menolak pergi kedokter bersamaku, tetapi kau menerima kunjungan dokter dari dia." Ucap Junmyeon cemburu

" Junmyeon tenanglah, tadi Yixing sangat parah. Panasnya tinggi sekali dan dia tidak sadar ketika aku membawakan dokter untuknya."

" Hoeeeek!." Anson menangis lebih keras

" Aku akan menggendong Anson." Ucap Yixing lemah

" Berbaringlah kau masih sakit." Ucap Jongin menahan Yixing

" Keluarlah Jongin sebelum aku meninju kepalamu!."

" Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan. Istirahatlah sampai kau sehat, jangan pikirkan pekerjaan." Ucap Jongin

Jongin melewati Junmyeon yang masih memandangnya dengan mata marahnya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

" Anson bagaimana harimu? Kau tidak menyusahakan daddy kan?." Tanya Yixing lembut

" Aku dan Anson tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Jongin, apalagi melihatnya masuk ke kamar kita." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tersenyum mendengar perkataan Junmyeon, ada rasa bahagia ketika Junmyeon menyebutkan kamar kita, seakan-akan Junmyeon mengklaim daerah kekuasaannya.

" Ne, mianhe." Ucap Yixing

" Er.. Anson tadi sangat baik, dia tidak merepotkanku. Er…er…"

" Ne? Ada apa Junmyeon?."

" Apa kau menyukai Jongin?."

" Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?."

" Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

" Tidak." Ucap Yixing

" Benarkah?." Tanya Junmyeon semangat

" Ne."

" Sudah kuduga!. Anson benarkan kata daddy mami mu tidak akan menyukai si rahang itu."

" Mami? Si rahang?."

" Er… Anson apa kau lapar? Ne lapar kan." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing

" Yak Junmyeon! Siapa yang kau sebut mami ha?!."

Keadaan Yixing semakin membaik, ia sudah mulai mengemas rumah seperti biasa walaupun Junmyeon melarangnya. Anson yang sudah mulai senang bergerak membuat Yixing khawatir jika rumahnya kotor dan membuat Anson menjadi sakit.

" Junmyeon, terimakasih buat hari ini kau menjaga Anson."

" Bukan masalah, kita kan satu _team_. Lagipula aku senang menjaga Anson. Dia semakin lucu."

" Ne."

.

.

Pagi- pagi sekali Yixing sudah berada di café, untuk menebus ketidakhadirannya kemarin karena sakit.

" Pagi.."

" Pagi, maaf kami belum buka." Sapa Yixing ramah

" Oh aku sedang training disini, kenalkan aku Kyungsoo."

" Wah akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan karyawan lagi."

" Ne, tapi bos mengatakan aku baru bisa diterima setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yixing. Apa kau Yixing?."

" Ne aku Yixing, oh sudah pasti kau diterima. Kau imut sekali."

" Dan kau cantik er.. maksudku tampan tapi cantik."

" Haha sudah jangan pikirkan, ayo kita bekerja."

" Yixing, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo? Kemarin ketika kau sakit aku mewawancarainya."

" Ne, kurasa kami akan menjadi sahabat."

" Oh baiklah Kyungsoo kau diterima, selamat memulai pekerjaanmu."

" Terimakasih bos."

" Panggil saja aku Jongin. Yixing mana Anson?."

" Oh Anson bersama sahabatku Baekhyun."

" Okay selamat bekerja Yixing dan…"

" Kyungsoo."

" Ne Kyungsoo."

Jongin pergi menuju depan tempat biasa dirinya duduk, Yixing melihat Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Jongin.

" Dia memang menarik." Ucap Yixing

" Oh.. sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

" Tapi aku sudah menikahi seorang laki-laki dan memiliki anak."

" Benarkah?." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat

" Ne, majulah. Dia pria baik-baik." Ucap Yixing memberi semangat

Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya yang manis berbentuk hati, Yixing ikut tersenyum memamerkan _dimple_ manisnya. Jongin yang menatap pemandangan itu dari depan merasa jantungnya berdetak.

" Diabetes juga lama-lama." Ucap Jongin pelan

Baekhyun tidak mengantarkan Anson ke tempat Yixing, sebagai gantinya ia langsung mengantarkannya ke tempat Chanyeol. Karena dia belum seratus persen percaya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengawasi Chanyeol. Sengaja membatalkan semua aktivitas sosialitanya demi seorang bayi yang ia sudah sayangi itu.

" Kau sibuk dengan ponselmu, membuat Anson jadi bosan." Ucap Chanyeol

" Aku mengabari Yixing agar dia tidak panik, dan kau gantian gendong Anson." Perintah Baekhyun

" Kenapa aku?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Karena ini jadwalmu, aku akan mengawasimu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Hmm, baik-baiklah!." Chanyeol mengambil Anson dan mengajaknya bermain dalam pelukan.

Anson yang mulai mengenal Chanyeol, tidak menolak lagi ataupun menangis.

" Baek..Baek lihat dia tertawa melihat tingkahku." Ucap Chanyeol histeris

" Siapa juga akan ketawa melihat sikap bodohmu itu." Ucap Baekhyun acuh

" Aku memang pantas menjadi orangtua." Ucap Chanyeol

" Apalagi aku terlalu pantas." Baekhyun tidak mau kalah

" Menikah lah kalau begitu!." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kau saja yang menikah sana!."

" Ok! Kalau gitu kita menikah!." Ucap Chanyeol

" Haha _in your dream_ jerapah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil pergi mengangkat teleponnya

" Aagh! Bikin kesal saja. Ingat Anson nanti paman akan nikahi itu tantemu yang cabe-caben sosialita!. Kau setuju kan?."

Anson tertawa melihat Chanyeol berbicara mengebu-ngebu kepadanya, tanpa mengerti apapun yang dikatakan paman nya itu. Chanyeol menganggap suara tawa Anson sebagai penyemangatnya untuk menunaikan janjinya.

" Jangan cabar aku ya." Ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertawa-tawa dengan ponselnya.

Tidak perlu menjemput Anson, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga mengantarkan Anson kerumahnya kembali. Duduk di kursi bayinya dengan tenang, perut kenyang karena habis disuapi oleh Baekhyun. Junmyeon menatap bahagia akhirnya apa yang di rencanakannya dapat berjalan dengan mulus. Anson pulang dengan bahagia, Chanyeol langsung meminta izin untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Junmyeon pun membawa Anson masuk ke dalam untuk menunggu Yixing pulang kerja.

" Aku pulang.."

" Yixing, kau sudah pulang."

" Ne sekarang aku bekerja memakai shift, jadi tidak perlu sampai malam lagi." Ucap Yixing langsung menuju kulkas

" Wah apa yang kau beli?."

" Bahan untuk masak. Dan beberapa susu kesukaanmu."

" Oh." Junmyeon terdiam melihat Yixing mengisi kulkas.

Ada perasaan tidak enak mendera Junmyeon, mengingat Yixing bekerja sedangkan dia tidak. Kini ia seperti menumpang hidup kepada Yixing. Orang yang selalu ia anggap sebagai istri.

" Apa kau tidak lelah?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Lumayan."

" Anson bagaimana harimu?." Tanya Yixing

Anson dengan mata kecilnya tersenyum pada Yixing.

" Dia baik, tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengasuhnya seharian." Jawab Junmyeon

" Tidak heran dia memakai kaos kaki berwarna pastel." Ucap Yixing

" Tapi dia lucu dan selalu cocok memakai apapun." Ucap Junmyeon

" Wah sejak kapan kau mulai satu pendapat dengan Baekhyun?." Canda Yixing

" Er.. maksudku dia bayi yang tampan. Dia cocok memakai warna apapun."

" Ne tentu, Anson bayi yang sangat tampan. Benarkan Anson?." Ucap Yixing mencium pipi Anson.

 **Ting!**

Satu pesan email diterima di ponsel Yixing, Yixing membuka pesan tersebut dan memekik senang.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Junmyeon penasaran

" Junmyeon! Aku di terima di universitas itu!. Besok aku diminta datang mengurus syarat perlengkapan lagi dan aku akan menjadi mahasiswa!."

" Benarkah? Wah kau hebat!. Besok setelah mengantar Anson kerumah Baekhyun, aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk hari pertamamu!."

" Ah gomawo Junmyeon."

" Mari bersulang!." Ucap Junmyeon menggesekkan botol Anson yang dia pegang ke gelas yang berisikan air mineral Yixing.

Yixing tertawa melihat kelakuan Junmyeon, begitu juga Anson yang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melihat kelakuan kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

Dengan tersenyum Junmyeon mengantarkan Yixing menuju kampusnya, hari pertama sebagai mahasiswa. Hal yang membanggakan untuk Yixing yang ingin membanggakan orangtuanya yang telah meninggal dunia. Junmyeon yang turut bangga menatap Yixing yang akan memasuki gerbang kampusnya.

" Semangat ok!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Pasti!." Jawab Yixing

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi menuju sekolah penerbangannya, Yixing masuk ke perkarangan kampus dengan langkah bahagia. Hari ini dia hanya mengurusi beberapa berkas dan mungkin berkeliling melihat aktivitas kampus.

Dengan langkah cepat Junmyeon melangkah, dia harus lebih memeperhatikan pendidikannya, Junmyeon berharap dengan cepat selesainya sekolahnya nanti dia akan bisa memulai pekerjaan. Dengan begitu Yixing tidak perlu lagi bekerja sambil kuliah. Belum lagi malamnya ia mengurus Anson. Junmyeon mulai sadar betapa beratnya di posisi Yixing.

 **Bruk!**

Karena ingin mengejar waktu Junmyeon tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia sukses menabrak seseorang sehingga bawaan yang ditabraknya tercecer.

" Aduh.."

" Aduh…"

" Maaf aku tidak hati-hati.." ucap Junmyeon memunguti buku yang di tabraknya

" Oppa? Junmyeon oppa?."

" Eunji?."

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **Yang udah nonton star of the universe siapa?**

 **Hahah dramanya lucu tapi kok bikin sedih yak**

 **Wkwkwk**

 **Oh iya kemarin dapat kiriman dari pembaca FF ya ampuun emaaak why you so sweet lor**

 **Makasih maak muach muach:***

 **Yxingbunny wkwkwk**

 **AuliaMRQ iyadong wkkwwk**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka saingan 1 ud keluar saingan 2 nanti wkwkwk.. iya emang Anson toben wkwkkw**

 **Angsongsaening kwkwk sabar..sabar wkwkwk**

 **Guest iya soalnya ceritanya masih panjang hehehe makanya jadi cepat pindah-pindah scene biar semua masuk.. maaf ya kalau jadi kurang nyaman**

 **Anson wkwwk sabar pak!**

 **KittiToKitti wkwkwk untung Anson tabah yak skwkwk**

 **Dhelsyi edafos as you want! Hehe**

 **Titie Zhang wkwkw pada ga suka ya Junmyeon vs Jongin..**

 **Yxingcom ahahaha kali ini ami soo yang ngejar-ngejar jongin wkwkwk**

 **SLS aaaww larii pake truck sampah holkay wkwkwk**

 **Kim Raein sabar ya moga masalah kamu udah selesai, kadang memang kalau kita berteman pasti ad masa enak n ga enak nya. Coba aja lagi ajak ngomong mungkin mereka bakal luluh n ga salah sangka sama kamu. Fighting!**

 **Heather amaranth gomawooo**

 **Yeojaakoriyah23 ting! Dikabulkan**

 **YiiRaW siip**

 **Aakjendol sabar ya mak perjalanan icing masih panjang wkwkkw.. aaa mak makasih lagi yak mak kirimannya!.**

 **HappyVirusByun wkwkwk itu sih memang mau semua fangirl wkwkwk**

 **Exxxoel tring! On process...**

 **Micopark wkwkwk ini jumen lagi belajar dewasa...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

…

Eunji memandangi Junmyeon yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia yakin ada yang berubah dari terakhir ia berjumpa dengan Junmyeon, selain perasaan marah Junmyeon yang masih sama. Gaya bahasa tubuh Junmyeon yang sedikit berbeda, sulit membayangkan apakah itu bentuk kedewasaan ataupun kebetulan karena Eunji sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Junmyeon. Baru berbulan belum setahun setidaknya.

" Oppa sehat?." Tanya Eunji memulai percakapan

" Sehat." Jawab pendek Junmyeon

Apa yang hendak Eunji bicarakan setidaknya lebih dari menyanyakan keadaan Junmyeon, tapi melihat jawaban Junmyeon yang pendek dan tanpa memandangnya membuat Eunji sedikit kecut untuk bertanya lagi.

" Bagaimana hubunganmu bersama Minho hyung?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Oh kami tidak berhubungan lagi."

" Oh."

" Oppa apa kau masih marah denganku?." Tanya Eunji

" Tidak Eunji, sebenarnya aku pun menduakanmu juga..bahkan aku sudah mempunyai anak."

" Ha?! O-oppa?."

" Benar Eunji, aku sudah menikah sekarang."

" Siapa perempuan itu oppa? Apa rekan sekolahmu dulu?." Tanya Eunji panik

" Bukan.. bukan perempuan. Dia laki-laki."

" Mwo?! Kau menduakanku dengan laki-laki?."

" Sebenarnya itu sebuah _accident_."

" _Accident_?."

" Yang membuatnya sehingga hamil anakku."

" Apa itu berarti kita satu sama?." Tanya Eunji

" Mungkin."

" Apa itu juga berarti kalau aku masih mempunyai harapan denganmu oppa?."

" Entahlah Eunji, aku sudah mulai nyaman dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang."

" O-Oppa?!."

" Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa kita lebih baik sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi. Seperti yang kau bilang, kita satu sama."

Junmyeon meninggalkan Eunji yang terdiam melihat kedewasaan Junmyeon, lelaki yang bukan lagi rela mengeluarkan kartunya demi dirinya. Ada perasaan direnggut yang dirasa Eunji melihat Junmyeon pergi begitu saja.

" Laki-laki? Oh yang benar saja." Ucap Eunji frustasi

.

.

Begitu kaki Chanyeol masuk ke cafetaria, wangi kopi merebak. Junmyeon memandangi kopi di depannya dengan lesu. Bukan hanya segelas melainkan sepoci besar yang entah mengapa begitu semangat dipesannya.

" _Man_ , kau mau keracunan kafein?."

" Mabuk kopi terkadang lebih bagus daripada mabuk arak."

" Ya kau lupa gara-gara kau mabuk arak lah Anson muncul di dunia ini." Ucap Chanyeol

" Hais. Kenapa wajahmu basah?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Mandi."

" Disekolah?."

" Mandi atau cuci muka itu sama menurutku. Yang penting basah." Ucap Chanyeol cengengesan

" Bagaimana kau mau mendapatkan Baekhyun yang sosialita begitu kalau mandi saja jarang." Ucap Junmyeon tertawa

" Mwo! Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa Anson sudah bisa berbicara sekarang! Daebak!."

" Gila! Anson belum setahun, dia belum bisa berbicara."

" Jadi kau tahu dari siapa?."

" Anson rekan curhatmu sekarang? Kau memanfaatkan anakku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hais! Itu pembicaraan antara dua laki-laki. Bagaimana kau tahu?."

" Nampak tahu! Jelas terlihat! Seakan ada tulisan di jidatmu itu Baekhyun menikahlah denganku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Mwo benarkah?!." Ucap Chanyeol memeriksa jidatnya di teko kopi Junmyeon

" Hais! Kuharap Anson tidak belajar banyak darimu." Ucap Junmyeon meminum kopinya

" Lalu kau sendiri kenapa? Memesan kopi sebanyak ini? Ada masalah lagi sama Yixing?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dengan Yixing."

" Wah tumben."

" Tadi aku berjumpa dengan Eunji, dan aku sudah memberitahu dia tentang Yixing dan Anson."

" Lalu? Wah ini dia berita panas."

" Hais! Kau tertular Baekhyun, ya lalu aku mengatakannya padanya bahwa aku dan dia sudah tidak mempunyai urusan apa-apa lagi."

" Kau serius? Bukannya dulu kau yang tergila-gila dengannya?."

" Serius."

" Apa sekarang kau mulai tergila-gila dengan orang lain?."

" Siapa?."

" Sudah jelaskan! Yixing lah."

" Apa itu mungkin?." Tanya Junmyeon konyol

" Mungkin saja, lihat saja Anson saja bisa hadir di dunia yang serba unik ini."

" Tapi aku baru mengenalnya sejak kami menikah. Dan kau ingat kan dulu aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menikah dengannya."

" Kenapa orang-orang jaman sekarang senang sekali membuat cinta menjadi rumit?." Ucap Chanyeol.

Junmyeon tertengun, ia teringat Yixing yang selalu meringkuk melindungi Anson ketika tidurnya. Menepuk-nepuk tangan lentiknya di bokong Anson. Kegiatan yang biasa saja tapi mampu membuat Junmyeon nyaman. Seharusnya Junmyeon sadar kebiasaan bisa membawa suatu perasaan. Benar kata Chanyeol, mengapa cinta harus begitu rumit?.

" Sepertinya aku mulai mencintainya." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

" Tentu _man!_ Anson akan bahagia memiliki orangtua seperti kalian." Ucap Chanyeol

.

.

Selesai dengan urusan kuliahnya, Yixing langsung menjemput Anson dan membawanya ke tempat kerja. Jam kerjanya sudah mulai. Kyungsoo rekan yang membantunya membagi shift tampak masih menunggunya hingga ia datang. Jongin tersenyum melihat kedatangan Yixing dengan bayinya. Langsung menuju Yixing yang begitu masuk mendapat sapaan akrab dari pelanggan-pelanggan cafenya.

" Gantilah baju dulu, biar aku yang menggendong Anson." Ucap Jongin

" Oh gomawo." Ucap Yixing menyerahkan Anson kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang melihat interaksi antara Yixing dan Jongin hanya diam, walaupun Yixing telah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang suami dan anak, Kyungsoo yakin tidak begitu dengan Jongin yang tampak menyukainya.

" Kyungsoo, aku sudah tiba. Terimakasih karena kau menungguku hingga aku tiba."

" Ne sama-sama Yixing, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membungkuk pada Jongin yang membawa Anson di tempatnya bekerja di depan.

" Kyungsoo kau sudah mau pulang? Terimakasih. Nanti uang lemburmu akan kutambahkan di dalam gaji."

" Tidak apa-apa aku ikhlas menunggu Yixing, lagipula ini tidak lama. Saya mohon izin dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo pergi

" Sopan sekali…" Gumam Jongin

Anson mengejapkan matanya seakan setuju dengan pendapat Jongin.

" Kau menyukainya Anson?. Ne dia orang yang baik." Ucap Jongin kemudian mencium Anson

Menuangkan gula ditempatnya kemudian membuat beberapa sari kudapan seperti biasa, Yixing tidak merasakan lelah setelah seharian mengurus perkuliahannya. Besok dia sudah bisa memulai kuliahnya, dan Anson yang semakin pengertian tidak mengganggunya bekerja. Setelah Jongin menggendong dan mengajaknya bermain sebentar, Anson mulai mengantuk dan tidur di pelukan Jongin. Kini Anson telah tidur di ruangan biasa dalam _yellow café_.

" Anak itu banyak tumbuh diluar." Ucap Jongin kepada Yixing

" Ne, kadang aku kasihan melihatnya di oper-oper. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

" Kapan nenek dan kakeknya pulang?."

" Kemungkinan minggu-minggu ini. Setelah itu kami bisa menitipkannya kembali ke eomma Junmyeon."

" Ne, aku hanya kasihan kepadanya. Beruntung dia tidak sering sakit." Ucap Jongin

" Gomawo Jongin ah, bagaimanapun kau membantu untuk menjaga Anson."

" Ne, dan aku masih mengharapkanmu." Ucap Jongin

Yixing merasa tidak enak dengan jawaban Jongin, beruntung beberapa pelanggan mereka masuk sehingga Yixing bisa mengelak dari pernyataan Jongin.

.

.

Junmyeon memeriksa jam tangannya, setelah ia menyelesaikan semua kegiatan sekolahnya dengan semangat ia pergi menghampiri Anson dan Yixing. Bergantian menjaga Anson sambil menunggu Yixing pulang kerja nantinya.

" Oppa!."

" Eunji?."

" Maaf td aku mencarimu dengan menghubungi Chanyeol. Dia mengatakan kau akan menuju café Jongin oppa."

" Hmm.. ada apa Eunji?."

" Berbicara di café saja? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Eunji

Membawa Eunji ke dalam café jongin tampaknya bukan sesuatu hal yang bagus, mengingat Yixing dan Anson juga berada di dalamnya. Tetapi andai cuma hal itu saja yang dapat menghentikan Eunji terus mengikutinya, Junmyeon memilih untuk menerima resiko kesalah pahaman Yixing nantinya.

" Baiklah. Ayo."

Eunji mengikuti langkah kaki Junmyeon, ketika tadi dia menelepon Chanyeol untuk bertanya tentang Junmyeon, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mengatakan Junmyeon akan menjemput anaknya di café Jongin. Eunji menjadi penasaran, mengingat ketika di sekolah dulu bagaimana Junmyeon dan Jongin bukanlah teman yang akrab. Mengapa anaknya harus berada di café Jongin. Karena itu ia sengaja menunggu Junmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Mungkin disana dia dapat berjumpa dengan laki-laki yang merebut Junmyeonnya.

" Junmyeon kau sudah datang.. Anson sedang tidur…" ucap Yixing melihat Junmyeon datang

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya tidur sebentar lagi. Kebetulan er.. aku mau minum kopi dulu disini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eunji?."

" Jongin oppa…"

" Kalian datang bersama?." Tanya Jongin

" Ne."

" Oh silahkan duduk."

Yixing masih tidak mengerti, tampaknya perempuan dibelakang Junmyeon tidak asing lagi untuk Junmyeon dan Jongin. Kemungkinan dulu mereka satu sekolah. Pikir Yixing.

" Baiklah mau pesan apa?."

" Yixing ini Eunji, dia.. mantanku."

Yixing diam memandang Eunji, wanita yang benar-benar wanita. Berwajah cantik, pipi yang merona dan rambut yang panjang. Yixing merasa kalah telak oleh Eunji.

" Oppa? Dia?."

" Ne Eunji, kenalkan dia Yixing, orang yang menikah dan memberikanku seorang anak."

" Oh baiklah, Eunji, anda Yixing? Orang yang _accident_ dengan Junmyeon oppa? Oppa sudah menceritakannya denganku. Kalian menikah karena _accident_."

" Yixing." Ucap Yixing menerima uluran tangan Eunji.

" Yixing, kebelakanglah. Biar aku saja yang melayani mereka." Ucap Jongin menatap Yixing yang berwajah sendu.

Yixing langsung menuju ke belakang, menangis karena perkataan Eunji. Memang benar itu nyatanya, mereka menikah bukan karena dasar cinta. Bahkan hingga kini Junmyeon masih menganggap mereka berjumpa karena sebuah kecelakaan. Yixing menatap Anson yang masih terlelap, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon mengatakan ini sebuah _accident._ Apakah Junmyeon lupa dengan wajah kecil anaknya.

Jongin yang datang untuk membuatkan pesanan Eunji dan Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang sedang menangis pelan. Jongin tahu Yixing sudah mempunyai perasaan kepada Junmyeon, tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak rela melihat Junmyeon memiliki segalanya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa memiliki Yixing setidaknya dia bisa menjaga perasaan Yixing. Jongin berlalu begitu saja, pura-pura tidak melihat Yixing yang masih menunduk.

Wajah Junmyeon tidak berubah, ia tampak lebih mempesona dibalik baju seragam sekolah pilotnya. Eunji menatap kagum Junmyeon yang sekarang banyak berubah, mulai menyesali andai dahulu dia tidak menyelingkuhi Junmyeon dengan Minho. Mungkin saja sekarang dialah yang mendampingi Junmyeon.

" Apa yang akan kau sampaikan Eunji? Aku harus menjaga anakku sebentar lagi."

" Oppa.. aku hanya rindu dengan hubungan kita dahulu. Aku menyesal karena dulu pernah menduakanmu."

" Sudah ku katakan aku sudah melupakan kejadian dulu. Kita sekarang memiliki kehidupan masing-masing."

" Tapi oppa, apa kau tidak punya perasaan lagi kepadaku?."

" Eunji, itu sudah lama sekali…"

" Apa karena lelaki itu kau tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi kepadaku?."

" Bukan begitu…"

" Apa kau mencintai laki-laki itu? Atau kau hanya menyayangi anak mu?. Apa benar seorang Kim Junmyeon mencintai seorang laki-laki?."

" Tidak! Aku hanya menyayangi anakku. Dan tolonglah jangan membuatku pusing memikirkan ini."

Yixing yang membawa pesanan Junmyeon dan Eunji terdiam mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari bibir Junmyeon, besar kepala selama ini dia rasakan Junmyeon mulai perhatian dengannya. Dia lupa semua yang Junmyeon lakukan hanya karena Anson. Tidak ingin Anson terjebak dalam satu keluarga yang tidak harmonis.

Yixing kembali melangkah meletakkan secangkir kopi dan green tea latte pesanan keduanya, mencoba tersenyum walaupun terasa sakit.

" Silahkan…"

" Yixing…"

Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Eunji, menuju Anson yang tampak mulai bangun dengan rengekan manjanya. Jongin tampak sudah memeluk Anson menenangkannya sebagaimana yang biasa Junmyeon lakukan. Yixing dengan air mata di pipinya, tangisan tanpa suara.

" Hapuslah air matamu, Anson akan sedih melihatmu menangis." Ucap Jongin

Yixing mengangguk dan mengelap air matanya, lebih baik dia tahu sekarang sebelum Anson besar setidaknya dia punya pegangan bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya nanti.

.

.

Bunyi blender yang bising dengan suara berat seseorang yang membacakan resep mengisi rumah kecil bernuansa kayu dan putih itu. Yixing masuk kedalam melihat Chanyeol yang bertengker di atas meja makannya dan Junmyeon yang mengenakan celemek.

" Aku pulang."

" Yixing! Lihat kami membuat MPASI untuk Anson."

" Benarkah?."

" Kentang, brokoli, buncis semuanya sehat!." Ucap Chanyeol semangat

" Gomawo Chanyeol, Anson pasti suka."

" Ehem.. aku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne Gomawo." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol

" Mengapa dia? Seperti tidak ikhlas." Ucap Junmyeon

" Capek mungkin. Eh itu angkat telur rebus nya." Ucap Chanyeol

Yixing melihat Anson yang di letakkan di depan televisi dengan beberapa mainan, Anson memang bukan bayi yang rewel. Dia tahu bahwa dia dipaksa mandiri sejak bayi. Yixing bersyukur Anson memiliki sifat yang tidak merepotkan.

" Malam tampan…"

" Hoa..yam..yam.."

" Ne daddy dan pamanmu sedang membuat makan malam. Anson makan yah nanti. Papa mau mandi dulu."

" Yam..Yam..Mi…Mi.."

" Anson mau makan dan minum?."

" Mi..Mi.. Ma..Mi.."

" Papa Anson bukan mami."

" Mi..Ma..Mi.."

" Junmyeooon! Apa yang kau ajarkan ke Anson seharian ini ha!."

" Hidupkan blendernya cepat tekan!." Teriak Junmyeon kepada Chanyeol.

.

Setelah menidurkan Anson di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya, Yixing mengambil pena dan secarik kertas dari dalam tas nya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, sekarang dia harus bisa menentukan bagaimana kedepan nya kehidupannya. Karena terus menunggu Junmyeon untuk menerima dirinya dan Anson mungkin hanya sekedar imajinasinya saja. Yixing menulis beberapa kalimat disertakan nomor di depannya. Menambahkan nama dirinya dan Junmyeon dibawah kertas.

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mengemas dapur yang sukses dihancurkannya tadi bersama Chanyeol. Setelah berkutat dengan MPASI buatan mereka yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Anson. Junmyeon dengan frustasi sempat memaksa Anson untuk menelan hasil karyanya yang langsung mendapat semburan dari Anson. Belum lagi ditambah tangisan Anson yang menolak keras apa yang dibuat oleh ayah dan pamannya itu. Sebelum Yixing marah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit dan Junmyeon lah yang mendapat siraman rohani dari Yixing akibat memaksa Anson untuk memakan masakannya. Junmyeon naik ke atas kasurnya, menatap Anson yang sudah terlelap.

" Belum tidur?." Tanya Junmyeon kepada Yixing yang sedang menulis

" Junmyeon kemarilah." Panggil Yixing

" Ne." Junmyeon datang menghampiri Yixing

" Kurasa kita memerlukan beberapa perjanjian dalam pernikahan ini." Ucap Yixing

" Maksudmu?."

Yixing menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya, Junmyeon membaca nya satu persatu dengan dahi yang mengerut.

" Untuk apa kau membuat seperti ini?."

" Untuk kejelasan masa depan kita dan Anson."

" Apa benar kau menginginkan ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne, kau pun juga pasti menginginkannya. Tanda tanganilah."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing sedih, kemudian dengan cepat menandatangani surat perjanjian yang Yixing buat.

" Sudah."

" Baiklah."

" Aku keluar dulu, tidurlah dahulu." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon keluar dari kamarnya, Yixing menatap kepergiannya lalu menatap Anson yang tidur dengan nyenyak.

" Setidaknya kita masih punya waktu bersama-sama Anson. Maafkan papa."

.

Junmyeon duduk bersama sekaleng cola di tangannya, menatap langit yang sama gelapnya dengan dirinya.

" Guk..Guk.."

" Moggi! Tidak sopan menggonggong orang galau!." Teriak sang pemilik

" Apa aku terlihat seperti orang galau?." Tanya Junmyeon pada dirinya sendiri

" Guk…Guk!."

" Yak! Yak! Aku akan pergi! Tidak perlu menggonggong begitu kuat!." Ucap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memilih berjalan menuju ke rumahnya kembali dengan pelan, ia malu untuk tidur di kamar bersama Yixing setelah membaca perjanjian yang dibuat Yixing kepadanya. Mungkin juga Yixing kini merasa tidak nyaman untuk satu ruangan bersama Junmyeon. Tapi bukankah perjanjian itu membuat mereka harus bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Pikir Junmyeon

" Tolong! Tolong!." Teriak lemah seseorang

Junmyeon berlari menuju suara teriakan itu, mendapati seorang ibu yang sedang terduduk tidak berdaya.

" A-Ada apa?." Tanya Junmyeon panik

" Tolong.. Aku mau melahirkan. Jatuh ini membuat ku pendarahan." Ucap si ibu

" Oh _god!_ Tidak kedua kalinya." Ucap Junmyeon segera menggotong wanita itu untuk mencapai rumah sakit.

Sesampai dirumah sakit Junmyeon yang tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa kerabat dari wanita itu hanya bisa menunggu pasrah.

" Maaf anda keluarganya? Pasien harus di operasi secepatnya. Tapi anda harus memberikan jaminan uang dahulu."

" Mwo? Kenapa harus seperti itu?!."

" Maaf ini peraturannya. Bisa anda urus administrasi nya dulu sambil kami mempersiapkan operasinya?."tanya si perawat

" Baiklah-baiklah."

Junmyeon tidak tahu harus bagaimana, semua kartu tidak dia miliki lagi. Bahkan kini dia harus menumpang hidup bersama Yixing. Junmyeon mengingat Yixing, setidaknya mungkin Yixing mau membantu wanita ini.

Junmyeon berlari menuju rumah dan kamarnya, Yixing telah terlelap bersama Anson yang meringkuk diantara tangan dan dada Yixing. Tidak ingin membuat Yixing panik, Junmyeon segera mencari dimana letak Yixing menyimpan uangnya.

" Pinjam sebentar ya Xing, aku janji akan menggantinya." Ucap Junmyeon pelan membawa uang yang Yixing tabung.

Dengan cepat Junmyeon mengurus semua administrasinya, masalahnya dua nyawa kini bergantung pada dirinya. Menunggu seperti layaknya mengulang kembali ketika Yixing melahirkan Anson.

" Maaf anda keluarganya?."

" Bu-bukan.."

" Pasien masih sadar, dia dan anaknya selamat. Anda diminta masuk ke dalam."

" Oh baiklah."

Dengan malu-malu Junmyeon masuk kedalam ruangan yang berbau obat dan dingin itu.

" Syukurlah anda dan bayi anda selamat." Ucap Junmyeon memberi selamat

" Terimakasih, apa kau mau menolong menghubungi suamiku. Ini nomornya 0967216."

" Baiklah akan kuhubungi."

" Tunggu, siapa namamu? Aku akan memberikan nama anakku dengan nama penolongnya."

" Berikan dia nama Yixing, karena Yixing lah yang menolong anakmu lahir di dunia ini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Yixing, nama yang bagus. Terimakasih."

Junmyeon keluar dan menelepon sang ayah dari bayi yang diberi nama Yixing tersebut, menunggunya datang hingga pagi menjelang.

" Terimakasih..terimakasih.. aku tidak tahu bahwa anakku akan lahir ketika aku dinas diluar kota."

" Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu."

" Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Junmyeon akhirnya bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan rasa capek dan kantuk yang luar biasa. Junmyeon memeriksa jam ditangannya, biasanya jam segini Anson telah bangun karena risih popok nya penuh. Junmyeon mempercepat langkahnya, dia harus menolong Yixing agar tidak terlalu capek. Karena Yixing akan kuliah dan bekerja nantinya.

" Aku pulang…"

" Hoeeek…"

" Anson.."

" Menjauh lah dari kami!."

" Yixing?."

" Apa perlu dua kali Junmyeon? Apa perlu kau menyakiti aku sampai dua kali ha?!."

" Apa maksudmu?."

" Apa lagi yang kau beli untuk wanitamu dari uang tabunganku?!."

" Yixing itu…."

" Sudah! Bahkan itu adalah uang untuk Anson! Tega sekali kau Junmyeon. Memang kau tidak akan pernah menjadi dewasa!."

" Yixing dengarkan!."

" Buat apa? Buat aku dengar kau membelikan wanita itu perhiasan? _Make u_ p? Ponsel?."

" Yixing! Aku akan menggantinya!."

" Tidak perlu!. Biarpun aku harus bekerja sampai subuh sekalipun!."

Yixing pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon, membawa Anson dengan perlengkapannya. Junmyeon terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yixing. Menjelaskan ataupun meminta Anson menghentikan tangisannya yang menyayat hati Junmyeon. Yang Junmyeon sadari hanyalah semakin jauh suara tangisan Anson hilang.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Yixing tidak pulang kerumah, Junmyeon mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol, bahwa Yixing tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat Junmyeon tenang karena Yixing dan Anson berada di tempat yang aman. Walau perasaan rindu yang menderanya hanya bisa dibendungnya. Pelajaran semakin tidak masuk dalam otak Junmyeon, sulit berkonsentrasi membuatnya berkali-kali gagal untuk uji coba terbang. Appa dan eomma Junmyeon yang telah pulang tidak mencium kejanggalan antara Yixing dan Junmyeon.

Yixing tetap membawa Anson kerumah eomma dan appa, menitipkannya dan mengambilnya kembali. Junmyeon yang seakan mereka masih tinggal bersama mau tidak mau jarang menampakkan dirinya kerumah. Anson yang semakin pandai mulai menunjukkan wajah kerinduannya jika berjumpa dengan Junmyeon.

" Aigoo.. Anson daddymu baru meninggalkanmu sekolah kau sudah rindu seperti ini. Peluk lah dia Junmyeon, dia sangat manja sekali kepadamu." Ucap eomma

" Ne eomma, Anson jangan nakal ya daddy mau belajar terbang. Nanti Anson dan mami daddy bawa terbang juga." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eomma aku datang…" ucap Yixing

Yixing memandangi Junmyeon yang menggendong Anson, dan Anson yang bergelayutan manja di dada Junmyeon.

" Anson ayo kita pulang." Ucap Yixing

" Biarkan Junmyeon yang menggendongnya pulang, pasti kau lelah kan setelah kuliah dan bekerja." Ucap Soo Young

" Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku masih sanggup menggendong Anson."

Anson menggapai Yixing yang langsung di dekap Yixing erat.

" Kami pulang dulu eomma." Ucap Yixing

" Junmyeon tidak ikut pulang?." Tanya Soo Young

" Yixing sebentar." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing diam menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan Junmyeon.

" Eomma, Yixing.. Aku akan pergi ikut wamil."

" _What?_ Junmyeon jangan bercanda nak. Kau kan anak kami satu-satunya ini tidak wajib untukmu."

" Ini kemauanku eomma.. dan Yixing sudah setuju." Ucap Junmyeon

" Benarkah Yixing?." Tanya eomma panik

" Ne eomma." Ucap Yixing menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Yixing tidak menyangka Junmyeon akan mengambil wajib militernya, padahal dia tengah bersekolah dan hubungan mereka tengah tidak baik. Tapi Yixing tidak terlalu menganggapinya, mungkin saja Junmyeon pergi wajib militer untuk semakin menjauhinya. Pikir Yixing. Soo Young memeluk Junmyeon, seakan anaknya berkata akan pergi untuk berperang.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti, Junmyeon telah mengurus cuti sekolahnya yang disambut dengan teriakan histeris dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol seakan merasa di khianati oleh Junmyeon yang membawanya ke jalur pilot kemudian meninggalkannya menuju wajib militer. Tapi tampaknya keputusan Junmyeon untuk wajib militer telah bulat. Yixing, Anson, eomma, appa dan Chanyeol mengantarkan Junmyeon menuju stasiun tempat bus akan membawanya menuju wamil. Ponsel dan seluruh peralatan sehari-hari Junmyeon kini dipegang oleh Yixing. Karena menurut Siwon itu merupakan harta Yixing juga. Siwon mendukung Junmyeon untuk mengikuti wajib militer, berbeda dengan Soo Young yang tidak berhenti menangis. Siwon memberi semangat pada Junmyeon, menganggapnya hebat karena mengambil keputusan ini.

" Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu dan Anson… kita akan berjumpa lagi nanti." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing menunduk tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab perkataan Junmyeon.

" Anson jagalah mami mu, jangan biarkan paman rahang mendekatinya. Daddy akan kembali nanti pastikan kau sudah besar ne." Bisik Junmyeon

" _Man!_ Hiks kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ku." Isak Chanyeol

" Hais! Jadilah pilot duluan, nanti aku akan menyusulmu kembali. Tolong jaga eomma, appa, Yixing dan Anson selama aku pergi." Ucap Junmyeon

" Pasti-Pasti hiks." Isak Chanyeol.

" Berjuanglah nak!."

" Myeoni hiks jangan lupa pakai _cream_ mu ya. Banyak minum dan makan. Jangan sakit hiks."

Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum langkahnya masuk ke dalam bus, Yixing masih menunduk membiarkan hanya Anson yang melihat Junmyeon pergi. Junmyeon diam memandangi Yixing kemudian duduk di dalam bus nya.

" Hiks hiks anakku…"

" Tenanglah dia cuma berlatih bukan berperang." Ucap Siwon

 **Teeet teeet..**

Ponsel Junmyeon berdering, nomor yang tidak tersimpan dalam ponselnya.

" Jawablah nak, kau pasangannya." Ucap Siwon

Yixing pun mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

" Halo.."

" Halo ini kami orangtua bayi Yixing, apa kau mengingatnya?."

" Bayi Yixing? Maaf Junmyeon pemilik ponsel ini tengah ikut wajib militer aku.. aku Yixing.."

" Oh benarkah, kami adalah orangtua yang bayinya pernah ditolong oleh Junmyeon ketika istriku akan melahirkan. Dia mengatakan bahwa yang menolong kami bernama Yixing karena itu kami memberikan nama bayi kami Yixing."

" Oh benarkah?."

" Ne, kami menghubungi dengan maksud ingin mengembalikan uang jaminan operasi melahirkan."

" Uang jaminan?."

" Ne.."

" Oh tidak!..."

" Halo? Halo?."

" Junmyeon...mianhe..."

Anson memandangi Yixing yang menggendongnya, tidak paham mengapa Mami nya menangis setelah mendapat telepon. Ia hanya memainkan kancing baju Yixing sebagai gantinya.

" Papa salah menilai daddymu Anson.. papa salah..." Ucap Yixing berkali-kali

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Momen SuLay lagi sedikit ga apalah yah namanya juga sama-sama nyari duit saling sibuk**

 **Beda negara pula yang penting mereka masih satu group^^**

 **SayangSulay wkwkwk mohon bersabar**

 **Titie Zhang ahahah maaf ya.. abis authornya lagi suka junmyeon vs jongin hihihi tp tetap kan Jumen yang menang banyak wkwkwk**

 **AakJendol wkwkwk iy maak tenang mak perjalanan icing masih panjang wkwkwkkw**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka sekitar 8-9 bulan dek. Bandel-bandelnya keluar hahaha**

 **Yxingbunny wkkwkw jumen mulai dewasa kaka hihihi**

 **Anson wkwkwk jgn kasian icing sedih ntar**

 **Kim Raein tenang aja jumen anti selingkuh kecuali terpaksa wkwkwk siip moga masalahnya udah siap yah^^**

 **Angsongsaening wkwkwk sabar..sabar wkwkwkk**

 **KittiToKitti wkwkwk jumen ga tergoda kok skwkwkw**

 **MinieZhang hahaha tapi tetap ditunggu kan kelanjutan serial nya? Wkwkwkw**

 **Yixingcom gede tapi tetap lucu gimana? Hehehe**

 **Nanalavender wkwkkw jumen shy shy cat**

 **SLS wkwkkw ampuuuun sembunyi bareng Eunji wkwkwkkw**

 **HappyVirusByun untung jumen udah kismin dibuat siwon wkwkwk**

 **Yeojaakoriyah23 wkwkwk reuni beb**

 **Dhelsyi edafos sama-sama^^ chanbaek nya di simpan dulu yah hihi.. haha senyum icing n unco dong hahaha**

 **AuliaMRQ chanbaek di simpan dulu ya hihihi**

 **SilentB ahahhaha udah pinter mandiin n bersihin popok Anson jumen hahaha^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

…

 **Setelah beberapa tahun penuh kasih sayang dan perjuangan!**

 **MyeonXing family!**

Anson Prolog

Hai tante dan paman! Semoga kalian bukan jenis cabe dan terong seperti tante dan paman yang ku punya. Pamanku seorang pilot, kata Haraboji pamanku bekerja bersama Haraboji. Sedangkan Tante ku yang seorang laki-laki sedikit cengeng bekerja sebagai penata fashion. Ia melarangku memanggil dengan sebutan paman, dan ia juga memiliki seorang anak laki-kaki sepertiku bernama Jiwon, hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja dan terus memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa. Begitulah keluarga cabe dan terong versi paman dan tanteku. Ne, keluargaku bukan keluarga pertanian tapi aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa memiliki paman dan tante yang dipanggil dengan nama tanaman itu.

Kenalkan aku Anson umur mau lima tahun, anak dari Kim Junmyeon yang kupanggil daddy dan Zhang Yixing yang kupanggil mami. Sttt… jangan kuat-kuat kalau memanggilnya dengan sebutan mami karena dia tetap bersikeras menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa. Bukan karena aku durhaka tidak ingin menurutinya tapi setelah daddy siap mengikuti wajib militernya ia terus mendoktrin ku dengan membiasakanku memanggil papa dengan sebutan mami. Dan aku menyukai panggilan tersebut.

Daddy ku Kim Junmyeon masih berjuang di sekolah penerbangannya yang sempat ditinggalkannya selama dia mengikuti wajib militer, dia sosok daddy yang banyak tertawa dan jarang bergerak. Daddy selalu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang pilot. Dan jika aku bertanya pada mami apa yang dilakukan daddy ku mami akan menjawab dia seorang supir udara. Pikiranku hanya bisa membayangkan daddy membawa taxi terbang, sungguh keren seperti flem _harry potter_ yang ku tonton berkali-kali. Haraboji selalu bersyukur setiap malam karena katanya aku tidak mewarisi sifat seperti daddy ku. Padahal aku ingin seperti dirinya.

Aku tidak terlalu mengingat masa ketika daddy mengikuti wajib militernya, mungkin karena aku masih terlalu kecil ataupun itu tidak terlalu penting buatku. Haraboji sering bercerita bahwa daddy mengikuti wajib militer karena mau melindungi ku dan mami. Tetapi mami mengatakan bahwa daddy pergi wamil karena mami nakal tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang daddy katakan, sehingga daddy pergi meninggalkan kami. Mami selalu berpesan agar aku selalu mendengarkan apa yang mami dan daddy katakan, kalau tidak mami akan pergi untuk wajib militer juga nantinya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tampang mami ku jika dia pergi untuk berlatih perang.

Mami Yixing ku seorang pengecara di salah satu firma hukum yang lumayan terkenal, dia bekerja pagi hingga siang. Kemudian dia akan menemaniku bermain hingga larut malam. Ia senang menggunakan jas hitam dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Walau jujur itu kurang sesuai dengan wajah imutnya. Dan tebak apa lagi? Wajahku 80 persen mirip dengan mami tetapi tidak dengan hidungnya yang lebih mengikuti daddyku. Aku juga ingin seperti mami yang senang bekerja dan belajar, tetapi tidak dengan sifat emosionalnya. Dia sering menangis karena hal sepele dan kebanyakan dilakukan oleh daddy ku.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana proses kelahiranku, pamanku yang sering mengajarkanku untuk berakting mencuri perhatian wanita-wanita itu mengatakan bahwa aku lahir dari tetesan arak. Sedangkan Jiwon anaknya lahir dari tumpukan kartu remi. Kau bingung? Begitu juga aku, tapi aku menyukai proses kelahiran kami. Karena begitu kami berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain.

Halmoni dan Haraboji sangat menyayangiku, mereka selalu memberikan apa yang ku mau. Bahkan beberapa barang yang tidak kubutuhkan, mereka selalu mengatakan jangan meminta pada Mami karena dia sangat susah mengumpulkan uang. Mami sangat giat bekerja, bertahun-tahun ia bekerja bersama paman Jongin yang tampan. Tapi daddy melarangku mengatakan hal bagus tentang paman Jongin kepada mami. Daddy bilang kalau paman Jongin adalah paman rahang yang suka memakan anak kecil. Walaupun paman Jongin tidak pernah mempunyai niat menggorengku. Ia selalu membawakanku _ice cream_ dan kudapan yang enak. Dan aku selalu menyukai wangi parfumnya.

Begitulah perkenalanku, semoga tante dan paman bisa berteman denganku! Tapi ingat jangan contoh keluarga kami. Karena jujur aku sendiri juga sering tidak paham dengan daddy dan mami ku.

 _Prolog end_

 _._

 _._

 **Pagi-pagi!**

Hari minggu merupakan hari tersantai untuk Myeonxing _family,_ walaupun tidak ada hukum yang tertulis tetapi itu merupakan salah satu keputusan mutlak bagi seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut. Yixing yang masih tidur lebih lama dari biasanya, Junmyeon yang juga masih nyenyak tertidur di kasur bersama mimpinya. Tidak dengan Anson yang sudah bangun dan mandi sendiri, setiap malam minggu Junmyeon memang sengaja menyiapkan selang air panas dan dingin dibawah. Sehingga Anson yang terlalu rajin dirumah itu dapat mandi sendiri. Anson memang sudah mandiri sejak jaman ia bayi. Anson merapikan rambutnya, menatap benci kepada potongan rambut barunya. Inilah yang dia dapatkan jika ia pergi memangkas rambut bersama mami nya. Anson seketika akan langsung menjadi bahan percobaan berbagai model rambut yang Yixing jumpai di internet. Anson lebih suka memangkas rambut bersama daddy nya, yang kemudian sibuk sendiri bercerita dengan beberapa wanita di salon dan meninggalkan Anson untuk memilih model rambutnya sendiri.

Junmyeon memang bukan _playboy_ atau lebih tepatnya lagi dia tidak paham bagaimana untuk menjadi seorang _playboy._ Junmyeon akan memulai perkenalan dengan wanita dengan mengatakan dia seorang laki-laki yang memiliki anak, masih bersekolah di usianya yang seharusnya sudah mulai bekerja. Mendengar kisahnya bahkan seorang mimi peri pun tampaknya tidak ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan Junmyeon.

Anson meletakkan kembali sisir di tempatnya, memandang wajah imutnya yang tidak sesuai dengan sifat dewasa dan mandirinya.

" Anson…"

" Ne mami…"

" Papa Anson."

" Sudahlah mami ini sudah tahun keberapa kita berdebat hanya soal panggilan. Mami mau minum? Biar Anson ambilkan air."

" Oh ya sudahlah. Tidak Anson, mami eh papa ingin melihatmu saja. Wah tampan sekali pria kecil ini." Ucap Yixing menimang-nimang Anson

" Mami.. perutku sakit." Ucap Anson agar Yixing melepaskan pelukannya

" Oh maafkan mami eh papa."

" Hoaaam."

" Junmyeon bangunlah. Lihat Anson sudah tampan sedangkan kau belum mandi."

" Kau sendiri juga belum mandi."

" Katanya kau tentara, mana ada tentara baru bangun jam segini." Balas Yixing

" Kenapa bawa-bawa profesi. Ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu."

" Tidak aku duluan. Kau mandi lama."

" Tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mandi. Aku pokoknya aku!."

" Tidak! Aku yang mandi duluan."

" Aku!."

" Aku! Pokoknya aku!."

" Hais…Tinggalkan mereka." Ucap Anson menuju ruang televisi

Setelah perebutan kamar mandi yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Junmyeon itu berakhir, Yixing dan Junmyeon menemani Anson menonton discovery channel yang membahas tentang limbah pabrik.

" Er.. Anson apa tidak ada _channel cartoon_ nak?." Tanya Yixing

" Ada mi, tapi Anson ingin menonton ini." Jawab Anson

" Atau _channel girlband-girlband comeback?._ " Tanya Junmyeon

" Anson lagi mau menonton ini dad."

" Kau pikir Anson ini sepertimu apa genit." Ucap Yixing

" Kau sendiri menyuruh Anson menonton kartun memang dia mau jadi nobita apa?." Balas Junmyeon

" Yak!..."

" Daddy Mami, Anson tidak dengar suara televisinya." Ucap Anson

" Oh baiklah nak.."

 **Teet Teet**

" Yixing bukalah pintu…"

" Aku sudah nyaman ini, buka lah."

" Hais…"

Junmyeon pergi membuka pintu, melihat orang yang menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya dengan segera Junmyeon menutup kembali. Tetapi ia kalah cepat karena sebuah tas besar sudah memalang pintunya untuk tidak bisa tertutup.

" Oh yang benar saja!." Ucap si tamu

" Baekhyun.. kau kah itu? Masuklah." Ucap Yixing dari dalam

" Yixing suami mu atau siapa dia bagimu ini tidak menerima kami bertamu!." Lapor Baekhyun

" Kau bersama Jiwon? Masuklah. Junmyeon apa yang kau lakukan ha."

" Tidak.. ini tadi pintunya menutup otomatis." Elak Junmyeon

" Paman bolong." Ucap Jiwon cadel

" Bukan bolong sayang tapi bohong." Ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyingkirkan Junmyeon kesamping hingga dirinya bersama anaknya bisa masuk kedalam rumah Yixing.

" Dimana Chanyeol?."

" Oh jangan tanyakan dia. Dia dengan angin tidak ada bedanya. Aku menyesal menerima lamarannya."

" Bukannya karena kau sudah hamil Jiwon tiga bulan kalian mau tidak mau memutuskan menikah?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hais! Diam!." Gertak Baekhyun

" Oppa…" sapa Jiwon

" Hyung.. panggil aku hyung Jiwon." Ucap Anson

" Oppa.. Ayo main oppa.."

" Hadeh…" Anson menghela napas

" Yixing aku kemari ini menitipkan Jiwon."

" Sekarang? Hari minggu begini?!." Tanya Junmyeon histeris

" Bukannya kau dulu juga menitipkan Anson kepadaku dan Chanyeol? Bahkan setiap hari."

" Oh sekarang aku menyesalinya." Ucap Junmyeon

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memijak kaki Junmyeon andai saja Jiwon dan Anson tidak berada disana.

" Tinggalkanlah Jiwon disini, Anson juga tidak bersekolah hari ini. Dan kami berdua akan menjaganya." Ucap Yixing

" Terimakasih Yixing, Jiwon dengar kata mamih sini, jangan buat marah mami Yixing dan Anson hyung."

" Daddy?." Tanya Jiwon

" Kalau itu jangan di dengar, daddy Junmyeon selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh." Jawab Baekhyun

" _What?!_.."

" Baiklah Yixing, aku pergi dulu. Gomawo sudah mau menerima Jiwon."

" Ne pergilah."

.

Jiwon mengikuti kemana Anson pergi, bahkan menunggunya menonton saluran televisi yang membosankan. Jika Anson seorang anak yang mandiri maka Jiwon adalah sebaliknya, Jiwon tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang terlalu memanjakannya. Chanyeol papih nya selalu ada disisi nya hingga ia tamat sekolah penerbangan dan kini menjadi pilot. Baekhyun yang sudah biasa menyerahkan Jiwon kepada Chanyeol kini sedikit kelabakan setelah Chanyeol sudah menjadi pilot dan jarang berada di dirumah. Karena itu keluarga MyeonXing lah satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat penitipan Jiwon yang sempurna.

" Oppa.. mam.." ucap Jiwon yang seakan-akan membuat makanan

" Aaak." Ucap Anson melayan Jiwon

" Anson memang cocok menjadi seorang hyung." Ucap Yixing gemas

Junmyeon ikut menatap anaknya yang melayani Jiwon bermain. Junmyeon tahu sebenarnya Anson tidak terlalu menyukai permainan memasak.

" Apa perlu kita berikan dia adik?." Tanya Junmyeon polos

" Yak! Kau sana melahirkan! Siapa yang mau memberikannya adik. Jiwon adik sekaligus temannya." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon

" Kenapa marah...Kan aku bertanya." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing menuju kamarnya, tidak terasa sudah mau lima tahun dia bersama Junmyeon. Yixing menarik lacinya, mengambil kertas yang berisi perjanjiannya dengan Junmyeon. Membacanya dengan sedih.

" Tinggal sebentar lagi." Ucap Yixing sedih

Yixing merenungi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti, Anson yang mungkin bisa menerima ataupun tidak.

" Yixing! Ada yang mencarimu!." Teriak Junmyeon memecahkan lamunan Yixing

" Ne.."

Yixing segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ruang keluarga yang menyambung pada ruang makan. Junmyeon dengan wajah kesal dan tangan terlipat kedepan. Yixing sudah dapat menebak siapa tamu tersebut.

" Jongin.."

" Yixing, maafkan aku sudah main kesini pagi-pagi."

" Ini bukan pagi lagi. Tidak apa-apa."

" Hari minggu juga kemari. Maunya apa." Ucap Junmyeon sewot

" Junmyeon.. ayo Jongin duduk di depan televisi, ada Anson dan Jiwon disana."

Jongin duduk diantara Anson dan Jiwon menyapa dan memainkan mainan. Anson langsung duduk di pangkuan Jongin, membuat Junmyeon dan Jiwon mendelik kepada Jongin. Jika Siwon dan Yixing berharap wajib militer mampu membuat Junmyeon menjadi dewasa, maka mereka harus mengubur harapan mereka dalam-dalam. Begitu Junmyeon selesai mengikuti wamil hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah pergi ke dokter kecantikan untuk memeriksa kulitnya. Bahkan Junmyeon tidak langsung menjumpai Yixing dan Anson yang menunggu nya di rumah dengan hidangan tumis sawi. Yixing tidak habis pikir bagaimana Junmyeon dapat bertahan hidup ketika dia mengikuti wajib militer. Junmyeon langsung duduk menghampiri Jongin dan Anson.

" Ehem.. Anson ayo kesini duduk dengan daddy." Panggil Junmyeon

" Ne daddy, tunggu sebentar paman Jongin tengah menyusun lego untukku."

" Nah selesai."

Jongin menyerahkan legonya kepada Anson, kemudian Anson duduk di pangkuan Junmyeon. Begitu juga Jiwon yang langsung duduk di samping Junmyeon.

" Anson sangat lengket dengan mu Junmyeon."

" Tentu saja, kan aku daddy nya." Tekan Junmyeon angkuh

" Jiwon juga tampaknya dekat denganmu."

" Haha tentu, aku ini daddy-able semua anak kecil nyaman bersamaku." Pamer Junmyeon

" Kalau begitu aku bisa meminta izin kau menjaga Anson dan Jiwon, sementara Yixing akan pergi denganku sebentar." Ucap Jongin

" A-Apa? Tapi Yixing pasti tidak setuju kan?." Ucap Junmyeon cemas

" Sebenarnya aku dan Jongin memang memiliki janji minggu ini, aku akan membantunya membuat resep baru untuk café nya." Ucap Yixing

" Ja-Jadi?."

" Maaf Junmyeon, ini karena pelangganku sudah terbiasa dengan cita rasa yang disajikan Yixing. Yixing kau sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi."

" Ne sudah. Anson dirumah ya sama daddy dan Jiwon. Jangan buat Jiwon menangis arraso?."

" Ne mami."

" Ta-Tapi! Yixing..Yixing!."

Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Yixing keluar, melambaikan tangannya kepada Anson dan Jiwon serta sedikit membungkuk kepada Junmyeon.

" Hais! Bagaimana mereka bisa akrab! Membuat kudapan bersama! Apa-apan itu."

" Daddy sabar ini semua ujian." Ucap Anson

" Ne..Ne.." Jiwon setuju

" Hmm.. Anson mau tidak menolong daddy?."

" Apa itu daddy?."

" Sepertinya Jiwon ada guna nya juga." Ucap Junmyeon menatap Jiwon

.

.

Yixing mengenakan celemeknya, kini dia berada di dapur café bersama Kyungsoo. Manusia yang paling setia kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yixing, meniru semua agar resep Yixing dapat ditiru nantinya. Tepung dan gula masih menghiasi meja. Kocokan telur dan beberapa cangkir air juga menghiasi tempat itu. Jongin tidak keberatan dapurnya dibuat berantakan oleh Yixing. Menatap Yixing kembali ke dapurnya, merupakan kebahagiaan sendiri untuknya.

" Nah bagaimana Kyungie apa sudah mengerti?."

" Sudah, aku tinggal mencatat nya saja nanti. Apa ini untuk satu resep Yixing ah?."

" Ne, kita buat cukup satu resep saja agar kau nanti tidak bingung. Nah selanjutnya puding jeruk?."

" Baik." Ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin mencicipi adonan Yixing yang akan dimasukkan dalam oven oleh Kyungsoo.

" Hmm selalu enak. Apa yang kau ciptakan selalu sempurna."

Puji Jongin

Kyungsoo langsung menyibukkan diri dengan adonan dan oven, Yixing merasa tidak enak kepada Kyungsoo. Yixing tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih mengharapkan Jongin, karena itu dia sanggup bertahan di café Jongin bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 **Teet teeet teeet**

" Yixing ponselmu berbunyi." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Oh baiklah sebentar ya."

Yixing mengangkat telepon dari Junmyeon, berharap tidak ada kejadian apapun selama dia pergi meninggalkan rumah.

" Halo."

" Halo Yixing, gawat Yixing! Gawat!."

" Kenapa Junmyeon? Ada apa?!." Teriak Yixing panik

" Anson dan Jiwon kelahi."

" Kelahi? Tapi mereka tidak pernah kelahi selama ini."

" Duh masa tidak percaya ini suaranya."

" Aku…Aku..Aku!."

" Astaga! Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang!." Ucap Yixing panik.

" Jongin Kyungsoo aku minta maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa meneruskan memasak kita."

" Ada apa Yixing?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Anakku berkelahi dengan temannya. Aku mau izin pulang dulu."

" Baiklah Yixing, aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap Jongin

" Tidak.. biar aku sendiri saja. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal!."

Yixing membuka celemeknya mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru. Kaget karena selama ini Anson dan Jiwon tidak pernah berkelahi namun kini mereka saling berteriak. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap kepergian Yixing.

" Anson berkelahi? Sejak kapan anak kecil itu bisa marah?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Sejak daddy nya pulang dan mengajarkannya berakting." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo yang tidak paham dengan ucapan Jongin hanya diam menatap Jongin yang tampak seperti kesal dengan kepergian Yixing. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Mungkin masih perlu tahun-tahun selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Dengan berlari Yixing membuka pintu depannya, dia tidak ingin Anson dan Jiwon berkelahi. Apalagi Jiwon sedikit lembut daripada Anson. Yixing takut Anson akan melukai Jiwon walaupun itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun sudah menitipkan Jiwon kepadanya untuk dijaga pada hari ini.

" Aku pulang!."

" Yixing kau sudah pulang."

" Dimana Anson dan Jiwon?!."

" Mereka sudah tidur, baru saja."

" Astaga… Apa ada yang terluka antara mereka berdua?."

" Tidak Yixing tenanglah."

" Lalu tadi kau bilang gawat."

" Eh tadi memang gawat tapi sekarang mereka sudah tidur. Er mungkin mereka kecapekan kelahi. Ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang." Ucap Junmyeon senang

" Aku lelah sekali, tadi berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai kemari." Ucap Yixing merebahkan badannya di sofa.

" Kasihan, sini kaki mu ku pijitkan." Ucap Junmyeon memijat Yixing.

Yixing yang merasa sedikit curiga hanya membiarkan kakinya di pijit oleh Junmyeon. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata mengawasi mereka dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

" Oppa kita bolong."

" Hyung Jiwon bukan Oppa dan bukan bolong tapi bohong Jiwon, kata daddy tidak apa kalau demi kebaikan ne."

" Ne oppa."

Anson dan Jiwon tersenyum gemas melihat Yixing dan Junmyeon yang sejenak akur itu, karena mereka tahu momen seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Huaa kuharap kemunculan Anson yang berusia memasuki lima tahun ini diterima readers semua yah**

 **Maaf kalau anak Chanbaek yang dipakai cuma Jiwon karena ingin menyesuaikan cerita nya ^^**

 **Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa di skip tahun nya banyak karena memang awal cerita pengen nyeritain Anson n keluarganya yang absurd ini hahaha**

 **Kalau ada yang heran juga kenapa Junmyeon ikut wajib militer kemarin jawabannya cuma satu: junmyeon juga menyesali keputusannya yang terburu-buru haha dikira nya enak apa ikut wamil**

 **SilentB menuju proses sepertinya wkwkw**

 **Aakjendol ahahha pasti mak kalau ga galau lagi udah the end ceritanya akwkwkkw**

 **Yxingbunny tring! Pasti dong kalau ga ad jumen ga ad FF ini secara ini FF sulay msa cuma icing aja kasian icing nya wkwkwk**

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas makasih yah udah baca moga awet hihihi**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka wkwkwk icing setia menunggu tapi yang ditunggu masih gitu aja wkwkwkkw**

 **KittiToKitti hahaha siaaap!**

 **Angsongsaening hihihi kembali dengan selamat jumen nya**

 **Anson wkwkwk sabar pak sabar..**

 **Titie Zhang moga chap ini ga ngeselin yak hihihi**

 **Zhngkjm22 ting! Chap ini jumen menang banyak wkwkwk**

 **Yeojaakoriyah23 ting! Dikabulkan beb!**

 **Pearl Luce wkwkw jadi ya daki gunung nya? Enak banget hoaa pengeeen**

 **Dhelsyi edafos mungkin karena jongin kebiasaan dengar lagu dmasiv yang jangan menyerah jangan menyerah.. hihihi sabar ya semoga masih betah baca FF ini hiks hiks**

 **Kim Raein wkwkw klo selesai nanti dibawah chap nya ada tulisan end nya dek hihihi sabar ya hihihi**

 **SilentB hahaha sabar jumen juga nyesel ikut wamil wkwkwk**

 **Exxxoel terus baca yah ^^**

 **Micopark semangat kuliahnya! Wkwkwk buang dicari emak nya ntar wkwkwk**

 **HappyVirusByun wkwkwk harapan yang sia-sia wkwkwkw^^**

 **Adindallss kalau bersatu the end dong FF nya wkwkkw**

 **AuliaMRQ wkwkwk sama-sama songong n ogeb hihi**

 **MinieZhang wkwk namanya juga jumen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

…

Suara keributan, kaki-kaki yang saling berlari mewarnai rumah yang berisi tiga manusia. Junmyeon berlari sambil memasangkan dasi dan pangkat-pangkat sekolahnya, Yixing sibuk memberikan gel ke rambutnya agar tampak lebih meyakinkan sebagai laki-laki. Entah siapa yang ditakutkannya meragukan kelaki-lakiannya. Mungkin karena memiliki wajah yang terlalu imut dia harus bersikap seperti itu. Anson yang sudah di letakkan Yixing di depan sarapannya mengunyah sambil memandangi kedua orangtuanya yang hilir mudik tak tentu arah.

" Junmyeon tangkap ini!." Teriak Yixing melempar sebotol susu kesukaan Junmyeon

" Hap! Yixing ini jas mu!." Junmyeon melempar balik jas kerja Yixing

Anson hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala memandang kedua orangtua nya itu. Kebiasaan setiap pagi yang tidak pernah bisa berubah.

" Mi aku sudah siap." Ucap Anson

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Buka mulutmu Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon membuka mulutnya dan Yixing memasukkan sepotong roti bakar besar ke dalam mulut Junmyeon.

" Hari ini siapa yang mengantarku mi dad?." Tanya Anson

" Oh sudah tentu mami mu." Ucap Junmyeon dengan mulut penuh

" Aku tidak bisa, aku masih harus mengurusi beberapa klien dan ada pertemuan lagi dengan klien baru." Ucap Yixing

" Lalu Anson bagaimana?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sudah tentu pergi denganmu kan." Ucap Yixing

" Daddy, antar Anson ke sekolah." Ucap Anson ingin mempercepat.

" Oh baiklah-baiklah. Nanti jangan lupa jemput dia di sekolah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak bisa, kau saja sekalian pulang dari sekolahmu kan."

" Yak! Baiklah-baiklah!."

Junmyeon menggendong Anson agar cepat menuju sekolahnya dan berpisah dengan Yixing yang menunggu bus untuk menuju tempat kerjanya.

" Kau capek kan? Makanya nanti minta dengan Haraboji belikan daddy mobil ne." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ani, Anson tidak capek. Kan Anson di gendong daddy." Ucap Anson

" Hais mengapa tidak ada yang perhatian dengan nasibku." Curhat Junmyeon

" Ada, mami perhatian dengan daddy." Ucap Anson

" Benarkah Anson?." Tanya Junmyeon penasaran

" Ne! Daddy harus jaga mami kalau tidak mami nanti diambil dengan paman-paman lainnya." Ucap Anson

" Mwo?! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi..." Ucap Junmyeon sangsi

" Pagi Anson..!."

" Pagi bu Guru." Anson buru-buru turun dari gendongan Junmyeon

" Wah beruntung sekali Anson memiliki daddy yang baik mau menggendong Anson kesekolah." Ucap bu guru

" Haha! Iya biarlah kaki saya yang capek asal Anson semangat kesekolah." Ucap Junmyeon hiperbola

" Ne, apa kerja daddy Anson?." Tanya bu guru pada Anson

" Pilot Anson bilang pilot." Gumam Junmyeon

" Supir taxi udara." Ucap Anson polos

" Yiak! Heheh saya permisi dulu ya bu. Anson _fighting!._ " Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh iy baiklah, wah supir taxi ya, tapi kenapa jalan?." Ucap bu guru

" Masih dibahas juga. Dasar Yixing! Membawa pengaruh buruk pada Anson." Gumam Junmyeon sambil pergi.

.

Yixing menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Hari ini dia memiliki jadwal bertemu dengan klien baru tetapi sampai sekarang belum juga muncul. Yixing melepaskan jas nya menyisahkan kemeja putih yang sedikit ketat untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus, untung saja di dalam ruangan itu hanya dirinya saja karena satu rekan pengecaranya yang lain sedang mengurusi urusan diluar.

 **Tok tok tok**

" Silahkan masuk." Ucap Yixing yang belum sempat memakai jas nya kembali

" Oh maaf, saya klien anda. Kita memiliki janji hari ini." Ucap sang pria.

" Silahkan duduk, tuan?..."

" Yifan." Ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya

" Yixing, kebetulan saya tengah membaca _file_ berkas anda."

" Ok bisa kita mulai."

" Ne tentu."

Yifan tersenyum pada Yixing, manik-manik mata Yixing membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan. Yixing membalas senyuman Yifan, walau berbeda jauh dengan Junmyeon entah mengapa Yixing malah mengingat Junmyeon. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengeluarkan sosok Junmyeon dari pikirannya.

" Ada apa? Kau sakit?." Tanya Yifan

" Oh tidak, sebentar ku chek lagi berkas perkara anda."

 **Teet teet teet**

Telepon Yixing berbunyi, setelah meminta izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

" Halo? Ne ibu guru. Mwo? Baiklah."

" Ada apa?." Tanya Yifan

" Aduh.. Begini tadi guru disekolah anakku menelepon. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disekolahnya."

" Oh kau sudah menikah? Tapi kenapa bukan istrimu yang ditelepon? Maaf aku terlalu penasaran tapi biasanya di negara ini bukannya seorang ibu yang di kontak sekolah?."

" Karena akulah yang melahirkannya." Jawab Yixing

" Kau seorang ibu? Heol! Aku memang sudah menyangka bahwa kau seorang perempuan tomboy."

" Yak! Siapa yang tomboy. Aku ini laki-laki, lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang bisa mengandung. Aduh, untung saja kau klien ku. Jadi apa masih ada pertanyaan? Aku sangat buru-buru."

" Bagaimana kalau kuantar?." Ajak Yifan

" Eh.."

" Itu akan lebih cepat kan?." Pujuk Yifan lagi

" Oh baiklah, gomawo."

" Ne, kajja."

Desiran angin dari uap ac mobil Yifan sesekali terdengar disela-sela kekakuan antara Yixing dan Yifan. Yixing tidak tahu harus berbicara apa selama perjalanan ini, dia hanya berharap untuk segera sampai ke sekolah Anson. Yifan memijak rem nya menatap kedepan dengan penasaran.

" Sepertinya ada kecelakaan. Pasti akan macet." Ucapnya

" Aduh.."

" Sabar ya, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah anakmu. Apapun itu yang terjadi." Ucap Yifan menenangkan Yixing.

Pipi Yixing bersemu merah, Yifan yang berbicara seperti itu tapi malah pikirannya mengatakan seakan Junmyeon yang mengucapkannya. Apa mungkin ini pengaruh aura Yifan yang sedikit mirip dengan Junmyeon. Yixing sedikit berani memandang Yifan yang mengenakan stelan mahal dan berdandan. Sangat mirip dengan karakter penampilan Junmyeon. Walau Yixing sangsi Yifan memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan layaknya Junmyeon.

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

Akhirnya mobil Yifan bergerak kembali. Yixing menghela napas lega membuat Yifan tersenyum kepadanya.

Mobil Yifan berhenti di depan sekolah Anson. Yixing segera keluar untuk masuk, Junmyeon yang baru tiba dengan napas yang tidak karuan itu langsung memegang badan Yixing seakan dia akan pingsan.

" Junmyeon! Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Yixing panik

" Aku..Aku harus menunggu kelas siap. Tadi gurunya juga meneleponku.. Aku.. aduh capek."

" Ada apa dengan Anson kenapa gurunya sampai memanggil kita berdua?." Tanya Yixing panik

" Mana ku tahu Yixing. Tapi kenapa kau tadi keluar dari mobil itu? Siapa dia?." Tanya Junmyeon langsung menegapkan badannya kembali

" Dia klien ku, tadi dia mengantarkanku kemari." Cerita Yixing

" Yifan, sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing lagi. Kau mirip seseorang." Ucap Yifan

" Haha tentu saja. Wajahku ini banyak mirip aktor-aktor tampan. Aku Junmyeon suami dan daddy Anson satu-satunya." Tekan Junmyeon

Yifan sedikit tertawa mendengar perkenalan Junmyeon yang kekanak-kanakan. Kemudian dengan sopan berjabat tangan dan sedikit menunduk pada Junmyeon.

" Pakai ketawa segala. Ah sudah ayo Yixing masuk." Ucap Junmyeon

" Yifan terimakasih atas tumpangannya, aku masuk dulu kedalam."

" Aku akan menunggu mu saja, bukannya pertemuan kita belum selesai?." Ucap Yifan

" Oh tapi bukannya ini akan membuang waktu mu?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak apa-apa, asal suami mu mengizinkannya."

" Oh tentu saja. Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu." Ucap Yixing menarik Junmyeon yang masih diam

" Yak aku kan belum menjawab boleh atau tidak." Ucap Junmyeon sambil di seret Yixing menjauh dari Yifan.

Yifan kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu, menatap iri Junmyeon yang memiliki seorang yang sangat spesial seperti Yixing.

.

Yixing dan Junmyeon menatap cemas ruangan kelas anak yang sudah kosong itu, mereka masih menunggu guru Anson yang sedang membereskan beberapa gambar muridnya.

" Maaf menunggu tuan Yixing dan tuan Junmyeon."

" Ne tidak apa-apa, jadi apa yang di lakukan Anson sampai kami dipanggil kemari?." Tanya Yixing cemas

" Er begini.. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, bukan maksudnya saya sok mengajari anda berdua sebagai orang tua. Tapi bisakah kalian mengontrol apa yang diucapkan kepada Anson?."

" Eh maksudnya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tadi tema pembelajaran kami tentang kehadiranku di dunia. Semua anak bercerita tentang keajaiban mereka muncul di dunia. Dan er..."

" Dan?." Tanya Yixing

" Dan Anson juga menceritakan bagaimana dia hadir di dunia ini, Anson seorang anak yang pandai dan suka meniru. Bukan salahnya jika dia bercerita bahwa dia hadir di dunia ini dari setetes arak? Er.. malam yang penuh kekacauan?." Ucap sang guru sedikit malu

" A-Apa? Ba-Bagaimana Anson bisa menceritakan tentang itu?." Tanya Junmyeon frustasi

" Itu yang seharusnya saya tanyakan. Hmm.. mungkin saja tuan-tuan memiliki imajinasi yang sedikit liar hehe tapi saya mohon untuk tidak menceritakan persoalan seperti itu kepada Anson." Ucap sang guru

" Bukan Aku." Ucap Junmyeon cepat ketika wajah marah Yixing mengarah kepadanya

" CHANYEOL!." Teriak Yixing dan Junmyeon.

" Jadi dimana Anson sekarang bu guru?." Tanya Yixing panik

" Er.. Karena tadi kalian terlalu lama datang kemari jadi saya menelepon Haraboji nya untuk menjemputnya."

" _What?!_."

" Mati kita!."

.

Mau tidak mau Junmyeon masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan atas desakan Yixing. Mereka harus cepat sampai dirumah Appa dan Eomma, berharap tidak mendapat amarah dari keduanya. Junmyeon duduk di belakang dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Menatap penuh kekesalan Yixing yang asik memohon maaf kepada Yifan dan kemakluman Yifan kepada Yixing.

" Ini rumah appa Junmyeon, terimakasih sekali lagi. Maaf aku terus merepotkanmu." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak masalah Yixing jangan di pikirkan. Rumah keluarga Kim Siwon? Jadi kalian keluarga Kim?." Ucap Yifan membaca papan nama rumah yang berwarna emas.

" Eh bagaimana kau mengertahui nya?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne nama keluarga ku Kim." Ucap Junmyeon ketus

" Wah benarkan wajahmu tidak asing lagi. Kau lupa siapa aku?." Tanya Yifan

" Siapa yang mau mengingat wajahmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon!." Tegur Yixing

" Tidak! Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Junmyeon

" Kalau Bibi Wu?."

" Bibi Wu? Tentu aku tahu."

" Aku Wu Yifan! Sepupumu!."

" Wu Yifan? Oh Yifan? Bagaimana kau bisa setinggi ini. Astaga kasihan tulangmu."

" Sudahlah dia tidak akan pernah mengakui keunggulan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau anda singgah dulu? Eomma dan Appa pasti senang." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah, kenapa tidak." Ucap Yifan

Junmyeon menatap kesal Yixing yang langsung jalan duluan bersama Yifan. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa wajah sepupunya yang sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri itu. Junmyeon ingat ketika masa kecil dahulu dia dan Yifan selalu berebut mainan, dan karena Yifan yang menumpang main dirumahnya membuat eomma nya selalu merasa tidak enak dan sering mengalah kepada Yifan. Karena Junmyeon tidak biasa membagi mainanya dengan siapapun, hal itu menjadi sebuah kekesalan untuk Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengikuti langkah kedua orang di depannya dengan kesal, lupa dengan apa yang harusnya dia lebih pikirkan.

" Kami pulang...! Junmyeon cepat sini!." Ucap Yixing

" JUNMYEOOON! Dasar orang tua seperti apa kalian mengajarkan anak kalian berbicara yang tidak-tidak!. Yixing appa tahu bukan kau yang mengajarkan perkataan itu pada Anson. Biar appa hukum anak ini!." Ucap Siwon mengejar Junmyeon yang berlari menghindarinya

" Appa! Ingatlah aku anakmu appa.. Eomma.. bantu aku eomma.." ucap Junmyeon

" Yak! Sudah bertahun-tahun dari Anson bayi sampai Anson bersekolah sikapmu masih seperti ini!."

" Sayang sudah hentikan kasihan Myeoni sayang.."

" Appa sudah.. Kami membawa Yifan kemari." Ucap Yixing

" Yifan? Wu Yifan! Astaga kau sudah besar nak!. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di Korea? Terakhir kita berjumpa ketika aku dan istriku mengunjungimu di Canada lima tahun lalu."

" Paman, Bibi. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa mengunjungi kalian. Untung saja aku dan Yixing tengah melakukan hubungan kerja." Ucap Yifan

" Hubungan kerja bukan hubungan lain." Ucap Junmyeon

" Anak ini!.. Duduk..Duduk Yifan, jadi apa yang kau kerjakan di Korea sekarang?."

" Aku tengah mengurus beberapa kasus hukum milik ayah disini. Karena itu aku memerlukan jasa Yixing sebagai pengecara."

" Wah wah bisa dihandalkan, tampan dan tinggi. Sangat-sangat sempurna." Ucap Siwon

" Biasa saja." Ucap Junmyeon dengki

" Seringlah main kemari walaupun Junmyeon tidak lagi tinggal disini, namun kau bisa mengunjungi kami kapanpun. Ataupun main kerumah Junmyeon untuk mengulang keakraban masa lalu." Ucap Siwon

" Akrab? Sejak kapan. Oh soal kunjungan kerumah maaf rumah kami lagi di renovasi. Jadi tidak bisa menerima tamu mungkin sampai tahun depan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Anak ini! Junmyeon!."

" Sabar sayang sabar." Ucap Soo Young menenangkan Siwon

" Daddy? Mami?." Panggil Anson

" Aha anak daddy!." Junmyeon langsung menggendong Anson

" Anson berikan salam dulu dengan paman Yifan." Ucap Yixing

" Annyeong paman..."

" Annyeong Anson. Wah kau duplikat ibu mu."

Anson tersenyum pada Yifan, dia selalu senang diberi pujian seperti itu.

" Ehem! Maaf kami tinggal dulu aku dan Yixing mau membawa putra tercinta kami untuk makan _ice cream._ " Ucap Junmyeon

" Eh?." Yixing sedikit kaget karena selama ini Junmyeon tidak pernah mengajak dia dan Anson untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu

" Daddy Anson mau." Ucap Anson

" Ayo kita pergi."

" Yixing pakaikan Anson jaketnya." Ucap Soo Young

" Baiklah paman, bibi saya juga mau permisi. Masih banyak yang harus saya selesaikan. Lain kali saya akan berkunjung kembali kemari." Ucap Yifan

" Oh baiklah nak, jangan sungkan-sungkan main kemari ne."

Yifan membungkuk juga kepada Junmyeon serta menambahkan senyuman nya kepada Yixing. Junmyeon menatap geram Yifan, hatinya mengatakan tidak suka bila Yifan bertatapan dengan Yixing. Ditambah dengan Junmyeon mengingat isi perjanjian yang dia tanda tangani dengan penuh penyesalan. Anson menatap daddy nya dan Yifan bergantian. Tersenyum dengan pikirannya.

 _Paman Jongin sekarang memiliki saingan._ Gumam Anson dalam hati

Anson tidak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Jongin yang memiliki saingan melainkan juga daddy nya.

Junmyeon dan Yixing saling menggandeng tangan Anson, Anson menolak untuk di gendong Junmyeon setiap malam. Ia tahu bahwa Junmyeon dan Yixing pasti sudah lelah jika malam hari. Junmyeon sibuk bercerita tentang segala macam orang aneh yang dia jumpai di sekolahnya kepada Anson dan Yixing. Anson mendengarkan cerita Junmyeon dengan semangat, sedangkan Yixing tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

" Haha ada juga paman botak di sekolah daddy, lucu sekali melihat wajahnya jika dia sedang memikirkan pelajaran haha."

" Haha kalau daddy?."

" Daddy selalu tampan Anson."

" Huff..." Desis Yixing

" Kenapa? Tidak terima?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama disekolah selain memperhatikan orang lain? Pantas saja tidak lulus-lulus."

" Yak! Yang penting kan aku mengerti materi nya. Sekolah penerbangan itu susah. Banyak nyawa nantinya yang kutanggung."

" Kalau sudah tahu susah kenapa tidak lebih serius belajarnya."

" Yak! Sudahlah! Tidak enak bercerita denganmu. Lebih baik aku bercerita kepada Anson dan Chanyeol saja."

" Ya sudah sana. Aku juga tidak minta kau bercerita." Ucap Yixing

" Benar-benar menjengkelkan..." Geram Junmyeon

" Daddy kapan paman Chanyeol pulang? Anson rindu." Ucap Anson melerai keduanya

" Oh nanti daddy tanya ya Anson. Anson rindu dengan paman Chanyeol atau dengan Jiwon?." Tanya Junmyeon menggoda anaknya

" Tentu saja keduanya." Jawab Anson malu-malu

" Sampai juga, Anson cuci tangan cuci kaki dan gosok gigi kita tidur ya." Ajak Yixing

" Kapan Anson tidur sendiri di kamar Anson mi?."

" Eh..."

" Anson mau tidur sendiri? Wah boleh." Ucap Junmyeon semangat

" Tidak. Anson tidur sama mami dan daddy ya. Atau mami temankan Anson tidur di kamar Anson?." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak mau. Anson mau tidur sendiri." Anson merengut

" Sudahlah Yixing biarkan saja. Bukannya appa juga mengatakan kita harus membiasakan Anson untuk mandiri?."

" Sejak kapan kau jadi memikirkan sikap mandiri sedangkan kelakuan mu seperti ini. Baiklah Anson. Tapi kalau takut langsung pindah ya ke kamar mami dan daddy."

" Ne mami."

Dengan semangat Anson berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci tangan dan kaki nya serta menggosok gigi. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia berhasil membujuk mami nya untuk membiarkannya tidur sendiri.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Anson tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya, Yixing ragu-ragu masuk ke kamarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia hanya berdua saja tidur di kamar mereka setelah Anson lahir. Yixing masuk perlahan. Junmyeon masih sibuk dengan _cream_ malamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Yixing baring duluan di kasurnya, memberikan guling di tengah-tengah seperti ketika dia tengah mengandung Anson dahulu. Yixing tidak bisa membelakangi posisi tidur Junmyeon nantinya, karena jika ia melakukan hal tersebut maka ia akan melihat Junmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan _cream_ nya. Yixing lebih memilih untuk menunggu Junmyeon siap baru kemudian dia membalikkan posisinya. Mata Yixing lelah menunggu Junmyeon yang tidak siap-siap. Sampai akhirnya ia ketiduran sendiri.

Junmyeon yang melakukan olahraga wajah dengan _cream_ malamnya itu akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Junmyeon menguap lebar, sudah sangat rindu untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Junmyeon memandang guling yang memisahkan dirinya dan Yixing. Dia lupa Anson sudah tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Junmyeon menahan tawa dengan selimutnya, entah mengapa dia merasakan bahagia berada dikamar itu hanya berdua Yixing. Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing yang mengarah kepadanya. Memindahkan bantal yang memisahkan mereka dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Yixing. Junmyeon tidak sadar, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak mungkin dilakukannya ketika Yixing sadar. Junmyeon terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui ketertarikannya kepada Yixing sejak lama.

Yixing bergerak semakin mendekat ke Junmyeon, pipinya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh dagu Junmyeon. Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk seperti apa yang dilakukan Yixing kepada Anson. Mata Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang sangat dekat itu, jantungnya berdebar keras seakan ingin lompat dari kerangka badannya.

" Daebak.." Gumam Junmyeon

Matanya beralih ke bibir Yixing yang mungil, baru kali ini Junmyeon benar-benar memperhatikan Yixing dari dekat. Pelahan Junmyeon mencium bibir Yixing pelan, tidak ingin ketahuan yang empunya. Meresap manisnya bibir Yixing dan sedikit nakal meraba leher Yixing.

" Eugh..."

Yixing melenguh dalam tidurnya, membuat Junmyeon semakin jantungan dan melepaskan ciumannya. Bukan semakin nyenyak tidurnya, Junmyeon semakin membayangkan kelanjutan ciumannya.

" Hais!." Ucapnya langsung berdiri untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang terlihat mengantuk di meja makannya, Anson yang terlihat bahagia dan semangat sangat kontras dengan penampilan Junmyeon sekarang.

" Anson tidur nyenyak?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne mami, aku suka tidur sendiri. Luas dan bisa bergerak kemana saja." Ucap Anson

" Anak mami eh papa sudah besar sekarang." Ucap Yixing

" Daddy kenapa mengantuk?." Tanya Anson

" Semalam daddy olahraga." Ucap Junmyeon asal

" Olahraga malam-malam?. Olahraga apa itu daddy?."

" Olaharaga tangan eh maksud daddy push up dan sit up." Ucap Junmyeon malu

" Aneh-aneh saja olahraga malam-malam." Ucap Yixing tidak peka

" Biarin."

" Junmyeon nanti jangan lupa jemput Anson sekolah, aku ada pertemuan dengan Yifan."

" Kenapa harus dengannya?." Tanya Junmyeon jengkel

" Karena dia klien ku."

" Daddy..Mami..."

" Tapi hari ini jadwal kau menjemput Anson."

" Aku meminta tolong padamu Junmyeon."

" Aku akan menolong jika klien mu bukan Yifan."

" Apa-apaan kau ini Junmyeon."

" Daddy..Mami..."

" Pokoknya aku bilang tidak kalau klienmu itu Yifan!."

" Junmyeon!. Ayo Anson kita pergi saja." Ucap Yixing menarik Anson dan meninggalkan Junmyeon.

" Mami.. Kepala Anson pusing." Ucap Anson di tengah perjalanan mereka

" Oh apa kau sakit nak? Kau keringatan. Kita ke rumah Halmoni saja ya?."

" Ani. Anson mau sekolah."

Yixing menatap khawatir anak satu-satunya yang jarang sakit itu. Anson tersenyum menenangkan Yixing. Ia tahu bahwa mami nya itu sibuk memikirkan dirinya.

" Baiklah, tapi kalau Anson masih sakit kepalanya nanti Anson bilang dengan bu guru ya."

" Ne mami."

Dengan cemas Yixing melepaskan Anson ke gurunya, mengatakan kondisi Anson dan meminta gurunya agar mengontaknya bila terjadi sesuatu. Kalau saja hari ini pekerjaannya tidak menumpuk mungkin Yixing lebih memilih untuk menemani Anson dirumah untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Yifan terus menatap wajah Yixing yang tidak semangat dan sedikit murung, menebak apa yang terjadi pada Yixing. Sebenarnya Yifan lebih menyukai melihat _dimple_ manis Yixing bila ia tersenyum. Tapi tampaknya hari ini dia tidak menemukannya.

" Yixing kau sakit?." Tanya Yifan

" Tidak, ini semua berkasmu sudah ku kumpulkan."

" Lalu apa yang mengganggu mu?." Tanya Yifan tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Yixing

" Bukan apa-apa, maafkan aku jika hari ini aku sedikit kurang fokus." Ucap Yixing

" Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan dengan makan siang?." Ajak Yifan

" Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menjemput anakku sebentar lagi dan meletakkannya di rumah Eomma. Baru aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ucap Yixing

" Ok, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu."

" Tidak-tidak, biarkan aku pergi sendiri saja."

" Tidak apa-apa. Anson juga masih satu darah denganku."

.

.

Anson duduk dengan tenang di kursi belakang mobil Yifan, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mami nya kini bisa dekat dengan paman yang baru kemarin di jumpainya. Anson menatap keluar jendela, melihat daddy nya yang sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya.

" Mami! Itu daddy!." Teriak Anson

" Biar saja, mami eh papa akan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya kita pulang duluan." Ucap Yixing

Sejujurnya dia masih kesal atas sikap kekanak-kanakan Junmyeon tadi pagi, lagipula Junmyeon mengatakan dia tidak mau menjemput Anson hari itu.

" Anson mau sama daddy mi."

" Anson, kita ke rumah halmoni nanti kita berjumpa daddy disana ne. Mami juga masih ada kerjaan. Tidak enak dengan paman Yifan yang sudah mengantarkan kita." Ucap Yixing

" Anson tetap mau dengan daddy!."

" Anson! Sudah!." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing jangan marah dengannya. Anson kita kerumah halmoni ne. Paman tidak bisa berhenti di jalur cepat." Ucap Yifan

Anson terdiam, baru kali ini mami nya membentaknya, sedikit kecewa dan sakit ia rasakan. Anson menahan air matanya, tidak ingin menangis di depan paman yang baru ia kenal. Anson mengabaikan kepalanya yang sakit kembali.

Sesampainya di rumah Halmoni Anson langsung berlari masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Yixing dan Yifan. Yixing keluar dari mobil Yifan bermaksud mengejar Anson, sesungguhnya hatinya juga merasakan sakit ketika ia membentak Anson tadi. Ia menyesal telah menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada Anson.

" Aku sangat jahat." Ucap Yixing

" Kau sedang banyak pikiran." Ucap Yifan maklum

" Yixing dimana Anson?. Aku tadi menjemputnya ternyata kau sudah menjemputnya bersama dia!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Maaf Junmyeon, aku hanya menolong Yixing. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuat keributan. Aku mohon pamit dulu Yixing." Ucap Yifan

Yixing menunggu mobil Yifan pergi kemudian menatap Junmyeon, orang yang menjadi kekesalannya kemudian di limpahkan kepada Anson tadi.

" Bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak mau menjemput Anson tadi? Kenapa kau sekarang marah jika aku menjemputnya." Balas Yixing

" Agh! Kau terus membuatku kesal!..."

" Junmyeon! Yixing!." Teriak Siwon

" A-Appa.."

" Teruslah berkelahi di depan rumahku sampai polisi datang menangkap kalian! Pulang sana jangan ambil Anson!. Kalian tega sekali membuat anak sekecil itu menangis gara-gara sifat kekanak-kanakan kalian."

" A-appa jangan appa.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Anson."

" Yixing pulanglah. Mulai hari ini Anson akan tinggal bersama appa dan eomma."

" Appa! Appa!."

Siwon menutup pintu rumahnya yang besar, Junmyeon dan Yixing hanya bisa memanggil dari balik pintu berharap Anson mau keluar.

" Anson...Anson! Kembalilah nak!."

" Anson daddy dan mami janji tidak akan kelahi lagi!."

" Ansoon hiks..."

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Ada yang lihat scene Junmyeon naik roller coaster di drama nya ga? Dia teriak EOMMAA wkwkwk sumpah langsung ingat Junmyeon versi FF ini wkwkwk ^^**

 **Oh ya selamat Kim Suho Junmyeon atas keluarnya lagu solo nya cie cie**

 **Pada suka ga dengan lagu nya?**

 **MINTA PENDAPAT PLEASE!**

 **Aku mau tanya dong kira-kira aku update nya cepat bikin kalian bosan ga? Aku bingung sebenarnya kadang udah jadi cuma aku sengaja uploadnya besok pagi-pagi. Soalnya takut kalau setiap hari/2hari sekali kayak gini aku upload kalian bosan T.T**

 **Dijawab di review yah! Sumpah aku ga pengen kalian bosan baca FF aku huaaa T.T**

 **Yxingbunny perjanjian apakah itu? Wkwkwk ada saatnya nanti keluar beb sabar yah hihihi**

 **KittiToKitti wkwkkw pray to chanyeol skwkwkwk**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka wkwk jangan nanti kakek siwon panik skwkwk**

 **Qwertyxing buseet ampe remaja nanti kalah serial tukang bubur naik lamborghini wkwkwk**

 **AuliaMRQ ahahha namanya juga jumen wkwkw.. kaisoo masih di simpan yah^^**

 **Angsongsaening Ting dikabulkan tapi dikit aja yah hahaha^^**

 **Hyung hahaha amin amin wkwkkwkw**

 **Pearl Luce wkwkw masih sakit ga kaki nya? Ahahaha namanya juga jumen wkwkkw**

 **Sulay maaf kaka kalau kurang nyaman makasih ya masukkannya hihihi^^**

 **Titie Zhang iya sih tapi gimana yah hmm.. kaisoo nya masih disimpan hehehe**

 **MinieZhang ucoo tidak mudah menyerah kaka hihihi**

 **Anson wkwkwk anson durhaka ya dengan daddy nya**

 **Exxxoel jumen ud cinta tapi ga ngaku tuh dia bikin rese aja**

 **HappyVirusByun hiks nanti ada di chap-chap selanjutnya**

 **Addindallss wkwkwk biar ga lama-lama chap nya kasihan kalau baca kebanyakan chap T.T**

 **SilentB perjanjian apakah itu? Deg deg deg**

 **ChennyChen hihihi baca terus ya kaka nanti pasti kebuka semua^^ makasih kak semangatnya!**

 **Yxingcom hihihi jiwon wkwkkwkw.. sip kaisoo nya nanti yah kak**

 **Yeojaakoriyah23 kibarkan bendera kaisoo kwkwkkw**

 **Guest Haha jawaban nya ada di chap ini yah ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

…

Angkasa mulai menyulap senja yang menjadi malam yang hadir dengan kebisuan di dalam rumah minimalis itu. Tidak ada teriakan dua orang tua yang saling mempertontonkan kekanak-kanakan mereka seperti biasa. Ataupun suara televisi yang menemani anak kecil yang biasa tidak ingin melayani sifat kedua orang tua nya. Rumah tanpa Anson adalah kesepian yang menyedihkan, Yixing masih menangis baru kali ini dia berpisah dengan anaknya itu. Sedangkan Junmyeon masih diam berpangku tangan mengharapkan keajaiban appa nya datang untuk mengantarakan Anson kembali.

" Hiks..Hiks..."

" Yixing jangan menangis terus, nanti matamu bengkak." Ucap Junmyeon

" Bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika anakku tidak berada di rumah ini." Ucap Yixing

" Anggap saja Anson tengah menginap dirumah halmoni nya. Sudah sini jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Junmyeon memeluk Yixing.

" Hiks be-besok kita jemput An-Anson yah?."

" Iya janji." Ucap Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya.

Akhirnya Yixing tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dalam pelukan Junmyeon. Dipisahkan dari Anson membuat hatinya menderita. Junmyeon yang baru menyadari sosok Anson yang sangat ia sayangi itu benar-benar berarti di rumah mereka. Ketidakada Anson membuat rumah menjadi sepi dan menyedihkan.

.

.

Jongin menatap Junmyeon dengan sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya dia datang ke cafe nya kalau tidak untuk memata-matai Yixing yang sengaja di undang Jongin ke cafenya. Junmyeon menunggu delapan potong _red velvet_ yang telah dipesannya dengan Kyungsoo dan semangkuk _ice cream vanilla_ kesukaan Anson.

" Junmyeon.. Anson tidak ikut?." Tegur Jongin

Junmyeon menghela napasnya, tidak membalas menatap sengit Jongin seperti biasa. Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengannya.

" Ada apa? Apa Anson sakit?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Tidak. Anson tengah dirumah keluargaku. Kami dilarang membawa Anson pulang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ha? Apa yang terjadi?."Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

" Aku dan Yixing terus berkelahi. Membuat Anson menangis."

" Junmyeon.."

" Aku tahu seharusnya aku dan Yixing tidak harus berkelahi. Ini sudah memasuki tahun kelima pernikahan kami."

" Apa itu berarti kau mulai serius bersama Yixing?." Tanya Jongin

" Aku selalu serius dengannya Jongin, karena itu aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Ucap Junmyeon malu-malu.

" Jadi selama ini?." Tanya Kyungsoo kaget

" Selama ini dan seterusnya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku bangga denganmu Junmyeon, walaupun kau tidak menganggapku kawan. Tapi kita berkenalan sudah sejak lama. Pertahankanlah Yixing dan Anson. Aku tahu kau bisa." Ucap Jongin tulus

" Ini pesanan anda." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Terimakasih.. Kuharap aku dan kau dapat memulai pertemanan nantinya." Ucap Junmyeon mengambil pesanannya dan pergi.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, orang yang selama ini mencintai Yixing walau tahu itu tidak akan sulit menjadi kenyataan. Jongin telah mengalah atas cintanya kepada Yixing. Cinta yang tidak berbalas bertahun-tahun itu.

" Kau menyerah? Mengapa kau menyerah?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Aku berjuang karena ada kesempatan, tapi tampaknya kesempatan itu sekarang sudah musnah." Jawab Jongin

Kyungsoo terdiam menimbang apakah cintanya kepada Jongin sebesar cinta Jongin kepada Yixing.

" Apa aku ada kesempatan jika ku katakan aku mencintaimu?." Kyungsoo bertanya

" Aku tahu."

" Kau tahu?!."

" Ya aku tahu. Siapa pun akan tahu jika seorang anak pengusaha mau bertahan bekerja bertahun-tahun sebagai pelayan cafe jika bukan dia mencintai si empunya cafe.

" Sejak kapan kau tahu siapa aku?!."

" Sejak kau melamar kerjaan."

" Apa itu berarti kau menolakku sejak lama?." Tanya Kyungsoo sedih

" Ani, izinkan aku yang mengejarmu sekarang."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menilai keseriusan apa yang dikatakannya. Jongin membalas dengan senyumannya dan tangannya yang menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di atas meja kasir nya.

" Aku lebih suka mengejar daripada dikejar." Jelas Jongin

Kyungsoo tersenyum, habis sudah penantiannya selama ini. Sudah saat nya ia berhenti untuk mengejar Jongin. Membiarkan laki-laki itu kini yang balik mengejarnya.

.

.

Yixing dan Junmyeon berdiri di depan pintu rumah Siwon membawa kue dan _ice cream_ yang telah dibeli Junmyeon . Sudah lima belas menit mereka menekan bel dan memanggil. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Yixing kembali menangis. Ia sudah terlalu rindu dengan Anson. Junmyeon yang tidak tega melihat Yixing menangis terus memutar otaknya.

" Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan melompat tembok rumah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi kalau Appa dan Eomma marah bagaimana?." Tanya Yixing

" Tenanglah. Kita kan orangtua Anson. Anson juga memerlukan kita." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya. Dengan berharap ia menatap Junmyeon yang berusaha menaiki tembok rumahnya.

" Tunggu aku." Ucap Junmyeon sebelum melompat kedalam

Yixing menunggu Junmyeon membukakan pintu dari dalam, berharap eomma dan appa tidak akan marah pada mereka karena masuk kerumah mereka tanpa izin.

" Ayo masuk." Ucap Junmyeon membuka pintu.

Yixing dan Junmyeon membuka pintu ruang depan rumah. Suara televisi terdengar, kepala Anson terlihat sedang menonton televisi sedangkan eomma tampak sibuk di dapur.

" Mereka mematikan saluran bel nya." Ucap Junmyeon melihat kontak bel yang tidak terpasang.

" Anson..."

" Mami..."

Anson datang memeluk Yixing dan Junmyeon. Sudah jelas semalaman dia merasakan rindu yang sama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Walaupun haraboji dan halmoni menyayanginya, tetapi orangtuanya lah yang mampu membuatnya bahagia apapun itu caranya.

" Myeoni, Yixing."

" Eomma mohon jangan usir kami eomma." Ucap Junmyeon

" Eomma kami tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Anson." Ucap Yixing

" Kalian tahu eomma tidak mungkin tega, karena itu appa mencabut kontak bel agar eomma dan Anson tidak mendengar bel dari kalian." Ucap Eomma

" Terimakasih eomma." Ucap Yixing

" Duduklah dahulu puaskan berjumpa dengan Anson. Appa mu mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kalian harus pergi sebelum appa pulang."

" Eomma kami akan membawa Anson pulang. Apapun resikonya, salahkanlah semuanya kepadaku. Asal Anson dapat kembali ke rumah." Ucap Junmyeon memohon

" Tidak bisa Junmyeon, kalian tahu kan appa kalau sedang marah bagaimana. Tunggulah sampai marah appamu mereda. Baru ambil kembali Anson." Ucap Soo Young prihatin

" Halmoni.. Anson mau pulang." Ucap Anson

" Anson disini dulu ya. Tunggu haraboji antar Anson pulang kerumah." Ucap Soo Young

" Mami...Daddy..."

" Anson..Anson sayang kan dengan mami dan daddy?." Tanya Yixing menahan sedih

" Ne tentu."

" Anson mau bantu Mami dan Daddy?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne mau."

" Anson disini dulu ya. Jaga halmoni dan haraboji. Karena mami dan daddy tidak bisa menjaga halmoni dan haraboji." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi siapa yang menjaga mami dan daddy?." Tanya Anson

" Daddy yang menjaga mami. Anson tidak perlu khawatir ne." Jawab Junmyeon.

Yixing memeluk kembali Anson setidaknya hari ini dia bisa berjumpa dengan anaknya. Berharap bahwa hukuman ini tidak akan lama.

Dibelakang Siwon melihat dan mendengar semua yang terjadi, menghela napas karena sesungguhnya dia juga tidak tega memisahkan Anson dengan Yixing dan Junmyeon. Tetapi ia berpikir hukuman seperti ini saja yang mampu menyadarkan kedua orang tua tersebut. Perlahan Siwon keluar kembali menunggu Yixing dan Junmyeon puas berjumpa Anson.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yixing pulang dengan tangan hampa, tidak membawa Anson tapi setidaknya mereka tahu Anson tidak marah lagi kepada mereka. Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Junmyeon mengambil segelas air minum untuk Yixing. Duduk di sofa dekat ujung kaki Yixing dan memberikan gelasnya kepada Yixing. Yixing mendudukkan badannya, kakinya masih di tepian Junmyeon. Meminum air pemberian Junmyeon berharap dapat menyegarkan pikirannya yang kalut.

" Besok kita datang lagi mengunjungi Anson ne." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ne.." Jawab Yixing pelan

 **Teet teet teet**

Junmyeon menghampiri pintu rumahnya yang berbunyi. Berharap apakah itu appa nya yang mengantarkan Anson. Walaupun kenyataan seperti itu sangat sulit terjadi.

" Halo _man!_ Mana Anson? Anson! Paman datang dengan Jiwon!." Ucap Chanyeol heboh

" Daddy Jumon oppa mana?." Tanya Siwon

" Daddy Junmyeon bukan Jumon." Ucap Junmyeon

" Iy mana Anson? Tumben rumah ini sepi, apa karena kalian terlalu kaget menerim kedatanganku? Haha." Ucap Chanyeol

" Hais! Anson Hyung sedang tidak dirumah Jiwon. Jiwon main dengan mainan Anson hyung saja ya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Jiwon? Kemarilah." Panggil Yixing

" Mami Xing, Jiwon mau main dengan oppa." Rengek Jiwon

" _Man_ , mana Anson? Aku sudah membelikannya mainan. Hitung-hitung hadiah ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi." Ucap Chanyeol

" Appa dan eomma melarang kami membawa pulang Anson."

Ucap Junmyeon.

" _What happen man?!._ "

" Panjang. Ayo kita cari beberapa minuman di luar. Yixing jaga Anson dulu yah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ne pergilah." Ucap Yixing

Chanyeol mengikuti Junmyeon keluar. Yixing tahu Junmyeon juga sangat kepikiran dengan Anson. Bercerita dengan Chanyeol merupakan salah satu yang membuatnya tenang. Sesungguhnya Yixing juga rindu bercerita dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia takut bila ia bercerita dengannya. Baekhyun akan langsung datang kerumah Siwon dan meminta Anson untuk kembali kerumahnya. Lebih baik menunggu appa reda amarahnya, seperti yang dikatakan eomma. Daripada harus membuat keributan lagi. Yixing memujuk Jiwon untuk mau bermain dengannya karena Jiwon masih bertanya tentang keberadaan Anson.

.

.

Chanyeol memberikan sekaleng cola kepada Junmyeon. Junmyeon memang tidak pernah pintar minum karena itu mereka hanya mampir di market depan untuk membeli minuman bersoda. Junmyeon mengambil minuman itu dengan lesu, Chanyeol masih menatap sahabatnya. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang orang tua dipisahkan dengan anaknya. Karena setiap Chanyeol pergi bertugas dia akan merasakan rindu yang dalam kepada Jiwon.

" Jadi bagaimana ceritanya sampai appa mu mengambil Anson?."

" Itu karena kami membuat Anson menangis. Kami selalu bertengkar di depan Anson. Tanpa menyadari bahwa anak itu juga memiliki hati."

" _Man..."_

" Kau tau yang lebih parah lagi?. Sepupu ku kembali dari Canada dan sedang menjalin hubungan kerja dengan Yixing."

" Sepupumu?."

" Dan dia 100 persen lebih unggul dariku." Ucap Junmyeon kesal.

" Kau cemburu dia dekat dengan Yixing? Atau karena dia kembali?."

Junmyeon diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya dia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi entah mengapa dia membiarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol hilang.

" Kau tahu, hidup bersama dengan orang yang berbeda itu sulit. Berapa pertengkaran antara aku dan Baekhyun? Tapi lihatlah kami masih tetap bersama. Karena kami kembali atas dasar cinta kami, cinta kami kepada Jiwon juga. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengajarimu _man,_ tapi ingatlah kalau jatuh cinta kepada Yixing itu bukan suatu yang memalukan. Kau lihat Jongin? Berapa tahun dia masih mengejar Yixing. Dan kini? Apa kau mau menunggu sepupumu itu menyatakan cintanya kepada Yixing baru kau menyesalinya?." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar

Junmyeon terdiam mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Chanyeol. Semua yang dikatakanya adalah kebenaran. Apakah dia akan sanggup melihat Yixing pergi diambil laki-laki lain?. Apa dia akan bertahan jika Yixing dan Anson meninggalkannya nanti untuk seseorang yang lebih pasti?.

" Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anson. Kuharap kau dapat memperbaiki hubunganmu." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari Junmyeon dan Yixing terus mengunjungi Anson. Akhirnya Siwon tidak tahan dengan drama kesedihan keluarga MyeonXing itu. Pagi-pagi ia mengembalikan Anson kerumahnya lagi. Yixing menatap gembira kedatangan Anson beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya. Walau Anson lebih kurus dari biasanya, eomma mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Anson tidak napsu makan, sering berkeringat dan duduk diam menyendiri. Karena itu jugalah Siwon yang panik karena cucu satu-satunya itu seperti orang yang menderita. Junmyeon mengendong Anson yang sangat ringan. Tawa Anson kembali mewarnai rumah mereka.

" Anson nanti ulangtahun mau dirayakan di sekolah atau di café paman Jongin nak?." Tanya Yixing

" Atau haraboji harus menyewa hotel untuk acaramu Anson? Atau kita pergi berlayar untuk ulangtahun mu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?." Tanya Siwon semangat melihat cucunya yang sudah ceria kembali

" Tidak mau. Anson mau dirayakan dirumah saja. Tetapi mengundang keluarga paman Chanyeol, paman Jongin dan paman Kyungsoo. Juga saudara daddy paman Yifan."

" Er…Kalau itu mau mu nak." Ucap Junmyeon mengalah

" Mengapa mengundang kawan mami eh papa dan daddy? Kenapa tidak undang kawan Anson?." Tanya Yixing

" Karena Anson sudah besar mi. Anson tidak suka dirayakan seperti ulangtahun Jiwon." Jawab Anson

" Oh baiklah, apapun yang Anson mau." Ucap Yixing

.

Setelah Yixing menelepon Jongin untuk mengundangnya bersama Kyungsoo hadir di ulangtahun Anson, Jongin yang berjanji akan hadir dengan membawa Kyungsoo serta kue ulang tahun untuk Anson, sebenarnya Anson tidak menginginkan adanya kue ulangtahun. Tapi Jongin bersikeras tetap akan membawanya. Yixing kemudian menelepon Yifan untuk mengundangnya datang.

Junmyeon yang hanya mampu diam pasrah menerima keinginan anaknya, menahan segala perasaan takut karena semua saingannya akan datang kerumahnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia selangkah lebih maju karena sudah menikahi Yixing. Junmyeon langsung menghias rumahnya, Anson menatap hiasan yang Junmyeon buat di halaman mereka dengan cemberut. Memang Anson tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Ia tidak menyukai pesta layaknya anak kecil. Dia hanya berharap pesta dengan doa dan makan-makanan yang banyak. Saling mengumpul dan bercerita layaknya satu keluarga dekat.

" Bagaimana Anson? Menarik bukan?." Ucap Junmyeon memandang maha karyanya

" Wah daddy pintar yah Anson." Puji Yixing.

Hikmah setelah Anson diambil oleh harabojinya adalah Junmyeon dan Yixing tidak lagi saling berteriak dan beragumen di depan Anson. Seperti ada perjanjian yang tidak terlihat antara mereka untuk menciptakan suasana keluarga yang harmonis untuk Anson.

" Ne, terimakasih daddy." Ucap Anson tidak ikhlas

" Apa perlu kita panggil badut teletubis?." Tanya Junmyeon

" TIDAAAK DADDY!." Jawab Anson.

 **Birthday Boy!**

Wangi harum ayam panggang dan bebek panggang memenuhi ruangan halaman rumah minimalis itu. Anson yang mengenakan kemeja putih duduk dengan bahagia, menatap harabojinya yang sibuk bercerita dengan paman Chanyeolnya. Sedangkan eomma nya sibuk melihat syal yang dipakai tante nya Baekhyun yang sibuk bercerita tentang tenunan-tenunan. Sedangkan Jiwon duduk diam juga menatap Anson dengan bahagia. Tangannya memegang kue yang sibuk ditelannya di sela-sela aktivitas menatap Anson.

Paman Jongin dan paman Kyungsoo datang, Anson melihat daddy nya memeluk paman Jongin dan menjabat tangan paman Kyungsoo. Anson tidak menyangka bahwa daddy nya mulai melupakan tatapan mendelik yang biasa ia berikan kepada pamannya yang tampan itu. Mami nya masih sibuk dengan beberapa makanan yang mulai habis, menyiapkan segala macam hingga semua nya dapat mencicipi hidangan yang ada.

Tidak lama setelah Paman Jongin dan Paman Kyungsoo datang, paman Yifan juga datang membawa kado yang besar. Anson menatap melongo melihat apa yang dibawa Yifan. Seketika Junmyeon dan Chanyeol langsung mendekati Yifan yang bergerak mendatangi Anson. Seakan takut Yifan akan menculik atau melukai Anson.

" _Happy birthday boy!_." Ucap Yifan

" Terimakasih paman." Ucap Anson

" Baik karena semua tamu yang di _request_ Anson sudah datang maka acara kita mulai saja. Mari menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang…."

" Tidak perlu paman Chanyeol. Mari kita makan saja kue nya dan kembali mengobrol." Ucap Anson

" _Man…_ anakmu ini umur 5 tahun atau 15 tahun?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Hais turuti saja." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Anson saja yang bernyanyi kalau begitu?." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku tidak pandai bernyanyi. Tapi aku pandai membaca cerita." Ucap Anson

" Wah kalau begitu baca cerita ayo." Ucap Chanyeol

" Baik sebentar Anson ambil bacaannya." Ucap Anson langsung lari ke dalam rumahnya

" Wah Anson sudah bisa membaca. Pasti halmoni yang mengajarkannya ne?." Ucap Yixing

" Ne supaya dia tidak sedih jadi eomma mengajarkannya membaca dirumah." Ucap Soo Young

" Baiklah Anson akan membacakan cerita untuk semua tamu Anson."

Semua yang hadir tersenyum melihat anak yang menyembunyikan bacaannya itu di buku peta penerbangan daddynya. Junmyeon menatap penasaran tampaknya buku yang dipegang Yixing merupakan buku yang sudah lama dia tidak jumpai. Kira-kira dimana Anson dapat menemukan buku itu. Yixing bersiap mendengar pertama kalinya anaknya membaca. Sangat bersyukur Anson anak yang sangat pintar. Anson menarik napasnya dan semua mata memandangnya penuh cinta.

" Per…Perjanjian Pernikahan… Satu…"

" A-Ansooon!."

" Ansoon!

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review tentang minta pendapat chap kemarin**

 **Author sangat menghargai n akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya yang minta fast update cieee**

 **MINTA SARAN LAGI DONG!**

 **Mau naik rate jadi M atau tetap T aja?**

 **Soalnya ada juga yang review author liat minta naikin rate..**

 **Kalau menurut pembaca yang lain gimana? Tolong jawab di review yah^^**

 **Angsongsaening haha jumen mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Makasih ya dukungannya^^**

 **Xingbaobei makasih sarannya^^**

 **Namakamu wkwkw dipending dulu ya hihi mohon bersabar ini ujian xixixi^^**

 **Aakjendol makasih maak sarannya siip selalu diperhatikan apa yang mak sampaikan^^**

 **Sulay hihi family time ny sebentar aja dichap ini mianhe^^**

 **KittiToKitti aduh jangan keselek nanti sarapannya jadi ga fokus hehehe**

 **Yxingbunny jadi ingat sologan waktu JK nyapres lebih cepat lebih baik wkwkwk tanya pembaca yang lain dulu ya dek setuju ga kalau naik rate**

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas huaa satu jam sekali wkwkw mana sanggup hihihi #canda.. makasih yah udah baca terus**

 **Hyung waw banyak chap ntar pusing yang baca hihihi**

 **Adeknya mas icing hihi your name hihihi^^ tanya yang lain dulu ya setuju ga kalau naik rate**

 **Guest wkwkw jumen tersiksa hahaha**

 **Pearl Luce hahaha keluarga nya unik sampai kenalan ortunya juga unik-unik wkwkwk**

 **Titie Zhang hiks maafkan daku**

 **Anson wkwkw pengalaman banget yak beb? Hihihi. Hahaha marah nya lama nih dengan junmyeon**

 **Kim Raein iya jangan lupa belajar yah! Semangat!**

 **SLS hmm apa ya kira-kira isi perjanjian yang akan dibaca Anson. Jadi ga ya dibaca Anson? Hihihi**

 **Aulia MRQ ahahah jumen gengsiaan**

 **MinieZhang hahah setiap jam huaa wkwkw makasih kaka hihi aku juga ngakak bikinnya bayangin muka songong holkay hihihi**

 **Hkysg haha semakin lama semakin gengsi.. apa ya kira-kira isinya? Hihihi**

 **Twilightside huhu makasih yah pendapatnya. Moga aku bisa fast update seperti permintaan nya^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Meet by Accident**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Anson**

 **Siwon**

 **Soo Young**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Eunji**

 **e)(o**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG!**

 **BxB**

 **Typo(s)**

 _You don't meet someone by accident there's always a reason, a lesson or a blessing_

…

Anson kembali dengan membawa buku pelajaran milik Junmyeon, Yixing menatap penuh penasaran. Sepertinya buku itu tidak asing lagi tetapi dimana dia selalu melihat buku itu. Anson tersenyum, Baekhyun menepuk tangannya memberi semangat. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang meneriakan nama Anson. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Yifan tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang sudah berani tampil menunjukkan kepintarannya itu. Anson menarik napasnya dan semua mata memandangnya penuh cinta.

" Per…Perjanjian Pernikahan… Satu…"

" A-Ansooon!."

" Ansoon!

" Yixing! Junmyeon! Kalian mengangetkan kami saja. Kembali duduk!." Ucap Siwon

" Ta-Tapi appa…"

" Duduk!. Lanjut Anson sayang." Ucap Siwon

" Perjanjian pernikahan.. Satu tidak boleh saling melakukan kontak fisik yang bersifat intim. Apa itu intim?." Ucap Anson lugu

Semua orang memandang Anson dengan tercengang, Siwon dan Soo Young tidak mampu berkata apa-apa hanya memandang kaget Anson yang tidak mengerti.

" Kedua.. Dilarang membawa wanita baik itu teman ataupun sejenis penghibur. Untung Anson tidak setuju Daddy sewa badut. Badut kan termasuk penghibur." Ucap Anson bangga

Yixing dan Junmyeon sudah menundukkan wajahnya malu, sungguh untuk menghentikan Anson sekarang pun rasanya mereka tidak mempunyai keberanian lagi.

" Ketiga… Kita akan berpisah setelah Anson berumur enam tahun dan Anson akan diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Zhang Yixing. Mami? Daddy? Kenapa ada nama Anson disini? Apa ini punya kalian? Daddy mami kenapa pisah?." Tanya Anson bingung

" A-Apa masih ada lagi nak?." Tanya Siwon menahan jantungnya

" Ne, ditanda tangani dengan penuh kesadaran dan tanpa rasa cinta Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing…"

Semua mata kini memandang Junmyeon dan Yixing. Suasana mendadak menjadi sepi, Anson yang tidak mengerti hanya diam setelah membaca apa yang disangkanya sebuah cerita itu.

Appa orang yang pertama kali pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Junmyeon dan Yixing. Eomma mengikutinya pergi dari acara Anson dengan sedikit menangis.

" A-Appa..Eomma.." Ucap Yixing

" Appa.. Marahlah aku jangan diam… Appa..Eomma…" Ucap Junmyeon

Siwon dan Soo Young tetap melanjutkan jalan nya untuk menuju mobil dan supir yang sudah menunggu mereka. Pergi tanpa berkata apapun ataupun mencium Anson seperti biasanya. Perasaan mereka terlalu hancur mengira bahwa Yixing dan Junmyeon telah menerima takdir mereka untuk menjadi orangtua Anson tampaknya sebuah sekedar angan-angan belaka.

Baekhyun menggendong Jiwon dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berdiri mengikutinya, Yixing yang masih kaget atas kepergian Siwon dan Soo young. Menatap sahabatnya itu dengan air mata penyesalan.

" Baek…"

" Yixing.. Aku tidak menyangka kalian sanggup berbuat seperti ini. Sungguh ini sangat melukakan hati kami. Kalian tahu Anson sudah kami anggap sebagai anak sendiri? Karena Anson jugalah kami bersatu. Alangkah sangat menyedihkan anak sekecil itu hidup dibawah sandiwara kalian. Aku sangat kecewa denganmu Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya diam menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Junmyeon memandanginya berharap ia akan mengerti dengan kondisinya. Mengikuti Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang pergi dengan isakan dari Baekhyun.

Anson terdiam tidak mengerti mengapa tamu nya satu persatu pergi meninggalkan acaranya. Jiwon yang menatap dirinya sama herannya karena papih dan mamih nya membawanya pulang kerumah. Jongin mendekati Anson memeluknya dan menenangkan.

" Apa paman mau pergi juga?." Tanya Anson

" Tidak Anson.."

" Kenapa haraboji dan halmoni pergi? Paman Chanyeol tante Baekhyun dan Jiwon juga."

" Anson, semuanya sayang dengan Anson. Begitu juga haraboji dan halmoni. Mereka pulang bukan mau meninggalkan Anson."

" Apa daddy dan mami juga akan pergi meninggalkan Anson? Mengapa mereka mau berpisah? Apa karena Anson nakal?." Tanya Anson

Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Anson, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Anson terlalu pandai untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarganya.

" Paman... Anson mau tinggal bersama haraboji. Antar Anson kesana." Ucap Anson kepada Jongin

" Anson.. Jangan nak.. jangan tinggalkan mami.." Yixing memegang tangan Anson erat

" Anson mau jadi anak baik, Anson akan belajar banyak dirumah Haraboji dan Halmoni. Anson janji pada mami dan daddy."

" Jongin, bawalah Anson." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon!..."

" Biarkan Yixing, Anson tidak harus berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan kita." Ucap Junmyeon sedih

Jongin mengangguk kepada Junmyeon, memegang tangan Anson untuk keluar menuju mobilnya. Serta memegang tangan Kyungsoo untuk membawanya pergi. Junmyeon diam kali ini dia hanya bisa memandang Anson pergi dari sisinya. Yixing menangis melihat anak nya menurut pergi darinya. Apa Anson dengan pikirannya ingin belajar lebih baik ataupun pergi karena kecewa dengan kelakuan Yixing dan Junmyeon.

Yifan menyusul bangun dari tempat duduknya dibelakang, memandangi Yixing yang menangis dengan penyesalan. Hatinya ikut merasa sedih. Seakan mengatakan bahwa dia dapat membahagiakan Yixing lebih dari yang Junmyeon lakukan.

" Jaga dia atau dia ku ambil. Setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan itu." Ucap Yifan kepada Junmyeon dan mendekat kepada Yixing. Mengangkat dagu Yixing dan menatap Yixing yang masih menangis.

" Biarkan aku berusaha mendekatimu dan membuatmu bahagia."

Junmyeon hanya mampu memandangi Yixing mendapat kontak fisik dari Yifan. Kini semua orang tahu antara dia dan Yixing hanya sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang akan segera berakhir.

Berharap Yixing tetap disisinya sementara dirinya hanya mampu membuat Yixing dan Anson menangis? Sama layaknya melemparkan dirinya sendiri di kandang singa.

.

.

Pagi hari tanpa derap kaki dan suara teriakan, Yixing biasa di pagi hari membuatkan sarapan untuk Junmyeon. Mengolesi mentega pada roti kemudian memanggangnya. Junmyeon dengan sedikit sungkan duduk di kursinya. Sejak berakhirnya pesta Anson hingga pagi ini mereka tidak ada saling berbicara satu sama lainnya. Junmyeon yang sadar diri mengambil bantalnya dan tidur di sofa bersama saluran televisi yang hidup hingga pagi. Sedangkan Yixing tidak keluar dari kamarnya hingga pagi ini. Yixing meletakkan roti panggang ke piring dan memberikannya ke Junmyeon. Duduk di kursinya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Nanti aku akan kerumah appa." Ucap Yixing

" Untuk apa? Biarkan Anson disana dulu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku akan mengakui bahwa surat itu adalah ideku. Dan aku siap dimarah mereka." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing… Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku akan mencari jalan penyelesaiannya. Kau sabar ya." Ucap Junmyeon menenangkan Yixing

" Junmyeon…"

" Ne.."

" Sebentar lagi.."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang masih menunduk, ia tahu arah pembicaraan Yixing menuju perpisahan mereka. Topik yang bertahun-tahun ini Junmyeon harapkan tidak pernah muncul di antara mereka.

" Apa kau bahagia kita akan berpisah?." Tanya Yixing lagi

Yixing semakin menunduk, Junmyeon tahu Yixing tengah menangis perlahan-lahan. Mengingat sudah keberapa kalinya Junmyeon membuat nangis Yixing. Rasanya tidak mungkin bisa di hitung dengan sepuluh jari. Bertahun-tahun yang seharusnya Junmyeon isi dengan rasa syukur karena memiliki Yixing dan Anson malah dipenuhi dengan tingkahnya yang selalu membuat Yixing sakit hati dan menangis.

Mungkin benar perkataan Yifan, dia tidak sanggup membahagiakan Yixing dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Bukankah suatu keegoisan untuk menahan Yixing tetap bersama dirinya. Lagipula memang Yixing mengkhendaki perpisahan ini jauh lama. Rasa tersiksa mungkin yang dialami Yixing selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersama dirinya. Hanya itu yang terulang-ulang di pikiran Junmyeon kini. Junmyeon bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Yixing dengan pertanyaannya. Tidak ingin menjawab karena Junmyeon tahu jawabannya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin berpisah hanyalah menambah duka Yixing.

Yixing menumpahkan airmatanya setelah pintu depan terdengar tertutup. Junmyeon memilih pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin sebagai pertanda bahwa pertanyaan Yixing tidak untuk dijawab. Tentu saja Junmyeon sangat bahagia dan merasa lega dengan perpisahan ini. Junmyeon pernah memiliki pasangan seorang wanita, bahkan jauh sebelum mengenal Yixing. Seseorang yang jauh lebih sepadan untuk berdampingan dengan seorang Kim Junmyeon. Sedangkan dirinya tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Walaupun ia dapat merasakan hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak. Bukankah perjanjian yang dia buat itu karena ia merasa pesimis dengan dirinya yang berdampingan dengan seorang Kim Junmyeon.

" Anson…" lirih Yixing

" Junmyeon… Apa aku harus jujur denganmu tentang perasaanku." Sambung tangisan Yixing

.

.

Dengan bersimpuh di bantalan berwarna maroon Junmyeon menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berani memandang wajah kedua orangtuanya. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menemui orantuanya sendiri. Ia merasa bahwa dia adalah kepala keluarga, sudah seharusnya dia mempertanggungjawabkan apapun yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya.

Soo Young menatap putra satu-satunya didepannya. Memandang sedih memikirkan cucunya satu-satunya. Cucunya Anson yang baru saja ditemaninya untuk belajar menulis. Anson mirip Junmyeon, senang mempelajari sesuatu dan cepat menguasai hal baru. Teringat perkataan cucunya bahwa dia akan pulang kembali kerumah setelah ia dapat menjadi sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa orang tuanya sendiri yang memiliki _limit_ untuk tetap menemaninya bersama-sama. Soo Young memalingkan wajahnya, menghapus airmatanya.

" Appa..Eomma.. Tolong maafkanlah kami. Jika itu terlalu sulit, cukup maafkan Yixing saja. Karena…Karena…Perjanjian itu aku yang buat." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hiks Myeoni…"

Siwon menahan amarahnya, kalau ingin mengikuti hatinya. Mungkin sebuah tamparan sudah mendarat di pipi Junmyeon. Tapi ia tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh suasana. Menahan segala emosinya antara marah, kecewa dan sedih. Lebih baik daripada ia harus memukuli Junmyeon.

" Jadi sebenarnya apa mau mu?. Tanya Siwon

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

" Kenapa kau menginginkan perpisahan Junmyeon? Appa memang tahu kelakuan mu yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi appa tidak tahu kalau kau sanggup berpikir seperti ini. Apa kau tidak memikirkan nasib Anson nantinya?."

" Aku tahu aku salah Appa."

" Apa kau tidak ingin mengubah perjanjian itu Myeoni? Bukankah kau sendiri yang buat? Batalkan saja." Ucap Soo Young mengebu-ngebu

Junmyeon kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya, bukan dia yang membuat perjanjian itu. Ingin hatinya memang dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yixing. Walau bagaimanapun dia telah jatuh hati kepada orang yang melahirkan anaknya itu. Ia juga tidak akan sanggup berpisah dengan Anson. Jika dahulu ia menyetujui surat perjanjian itu karena tidak ingin membuat Yixing terus salah paham dengannya. Apa masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan semua ini. Hanya keajaiban yang Junmyeon rasakan mampu mengubah semuanya.

" Apa Yixing tidak mencintaimu?." Tanya Soo Young lagi penuh harap

" Berhentilah berharap. Yixing lebih baik mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuknya. Ucap Siwon sambil meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Soo Young

Apa yang appanya katakan benar-benar menohok perasaannya. Yixing berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuknya. Junmyeon meminta pamit kepada eommanya. Tidak menyapa Anson hanya melihat dari pintu kamar Anson, dia sedang menulis dan belajar.

" Maafkan daddy selama ini berharap kau tidak cepat tumbuh besar. Daddy Cuma tidak mau cepat berpisah dengan mamimu." Ucap Junmyeon pelan.

.

.

Ruangan bekerja Yixing sama sepinya dengan rumahnya, tidak berkonsentrasi dan hanya mampu merenung. Teman sebelahnya menggantikan bunga di meja Yixing dengan tersenyum menyemangatinya. Yixing membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum tipis. Pintu terbuka tampak Yifan masuk mendekati meja Yixing.

" Bunga yang bagus.." ucap Yifan

Yixing mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yifan.

" Keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ajak Yifan

Yixing mengangguk lagi dan berdiri, sesungguhnya ada yang ingin Yixing katakan dengannya juga.

Yixing memilih untuk duduk di taman yang bunga di pohonnya sedang menanti untuk menyambut musim semi. Musim yang biasanya Yixing pergunakan untuk berpiknik bersama Junmyeon dan Anson. Anson akan berlari-lari di sekitaran pohon dan Junmyeon dengan bodohnya akan berpura-pura menjadi seekor anjing yang mengejar Anson. Yixing tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenangan manisnya.

" Senyummu indah, tahukah kau?." Tanya Yifan

" Eh terimakasih.." ucap Yixing

" Yixing… Apa terlalu cepat jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik dengan mu?." Yifan memandangi Yixing serius

" Yifan…"

" Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu hingga tahun depan." Ucap Yifan

" Ani. Aku yang tidak bisa menunggu Yifan." Ucap Yixing

" Eh?."

" Bertahun aku hidup dirumah tangga seperti ini. Perasaan menyukai saja tidak cukup."

" Aku bisa mencintamu, sekarang juga bisa." Ucap Yifan cepat

" Percayalah, aku sudah lelah dengan rasa cinta satu arah. Aku tidak bisa menerima mu. Kau layak mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membalas cintamu juga. Dan mungkin… Aku akan mengambil cuti. Berkas mu akan kupindahkan ke Yeri. Mianhe."

" Apa kau menjauhi ku?."

" Saat ini aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Mianhe Yifan."

.

.

Yixing masih menunggu Junmyeon dirumahnya, tanpa Anson dan Junmyeon keadaan rumah sangatlah sepi. Kadang Yixing rindu berteriak kepada Junmyeon ataupun rebutan kamar mandi layaknya bertahun-tahun ini. Namun kini Junmyeon semakin menjadi pendiam. Memakan makanannya dengan diam dan cepat pergi begitu sarapan selesai. Pulang kerumah ketika sudah malam dan bersiap untuk segera tidur. Tidak banyak komunikasi yang dilakukan mereka, bahkan Yixing bisa menghitung berapa banyak kalimat yang keluar dari Junmyeon.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Junmyeon pulang dengan wajah lelahnya. Yixing mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya sejak Anson masih betah dirumah kedua orang tua Junmyeon, Yixing berusaha untuk tetap bahagia. Menerima bahwa itu kemauan dari Anson sendiri.

" Kau sudah pulang?. Ayo makan aku masak….."

" Aku ingin mandi saja lalu tidur." Ucap Junmyeon sambil melalui Yixing

" Junmyeon…Ayolah makan… Aku menunggumu.." Pujuk Yixing

" Makanlah, aku hanya ingin mandi." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon! Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan Anson aku juga! Aku rindu dengannya! Sekarang kau menghindariku. Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku. Karena akulah surat perjanjian itu ada." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon diam ditempatnya, mendengar perkataan Yixing. Sesungguhnya dia ingin membalik badannya dan memeluk Yixing. Namun perkataan appanya terus terngiang di telinganya. Yixing berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Junmyeon meneruskan langkahnya, memutuskan tidak jadi mandi melainkan langsung ke kamar.

" Hiks… Mengapa mereka semua menjauh dariku hiks.."

Junmyeon menutup pintu kamarnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak berlari mendekati Yixing dan mendekapnya. Sudah seharusnya dia menjauhi Yixing. Agar orang yang disayanginya itu mendapat yang lebih pantas sekedar dirinya.

.

Yixing tertidur dibawah sofa dengan pipi sembab nya. Junmyeon yang belum bisa memejamkan matanya keluar dari kamarnya. Menghampiri Yixing yang sudah tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Mengusap air mata Yixing yang melembabkan wajahnya.

" Mianhe Yixing…"

Junmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing, membawanya ke dalam kamar. Tangan Yixing melingkar di leher Junmyeon, Junmyeon membiarkannya. Meletakkanya perlahan di kasur agar Yixing tidak terbangun. Yixing tidak melepaskan tangannya di leher Junmyeon.

" _Don't go…"_ Bisik Yixing diiringi isakan

" _Never_.." Balas Junmyeon

Junmyeon menghapus airmata Yixing kembali, mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Yixing. Tidak ada penolakan dari Yixing. Junmyeon semakin meresapi ciumannya. Ciuman pertama dalam keadaan dua-dua tengah sadar.

Bibir Junmyeon memulai lumatan pada bibir Yixing, Yixing membalas dengan lumatan serta mengubah posisi tangannya yang kini jari-jari tangannya sudah berada di antara rambut hitam Junmyeon.

Bukan pertama bagi mereka, tapi nyatanya inilah hubungan paling intim yang mereka rasakan. Sejak proses pembuatan Anson yang tidak mereka ingat sama sekali.

" Apa boleh?." Tanya Junmyeon melepaskan ciumannya

Yixing tahu kemana pembicaraan Junmyeon, Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tapi Junmyeon tetap diam menunggu bibir Yixing berbicara dan memutuskan.

" Ne Junmyeon." Ulang Yixing

Junmyeon melepaskan satu persatu kemeja Yixing, memang sejak Yixing diterima kerja sebagai pengecara dan ia tidak pernah berhenti memakai kemeja-kemeja ketatnya. Junmyeon hampir setiap hari membayangkan dapat membuka kancing baju Yixing. Beruntunglah kali ini mimpinya akan terwujud, entah mengapa malam ini Yixing masih mengenakan salah satu kemeja ketatnya.

Yixing tersenyum malu-malu, setelah bertahun-tahun tidur satu kasur rasanya baru kali ini Junmyeon melepaskan baju dan mandangi badannya dengan seksama. Junmyeon mencium leher Yixing.

" Junmyeon..Gelii…"

Bukan menghentikannya Junmyeon semakin mencium dan meresap leher Yixing. Menggigitnya dan menyedot perlahan.

" Eeunghh…" erangan Yixing yang tidak mampu ditahannya.

Junmyeon membuka sendiri bajunya, masih berada di atas tubuh Yixing. Mencium Yixing kembali dengan panas, Yixing adalah miliknya sekarang, nanti dan selamannya.

Yixing membiarkan Junmyeon melepas sisa pakaiannya. Yixing dapa mencium segala aroma yang dihasikan dari tubuh Junmyeon. Aroma yang selalu ia sukai sepanjang ia mengenal Junmyeon. Aroma yang selalu dirindukan Yixing ketika Junmyeon memutuskan mengikuti wamil dahulu.

Yixing mencengkram pinggiran kasurnya, Terasa sakit dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Junmyeon dibagain bawah badannya.

" Apa sakit?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Lanjutkan saja.." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Yixing. Mencium Yixing kembali sambil terus mencoba memasuki bagian bawah Yixing.

" Aaahkk.."

Junmyeon diam tidak melanjutkan usahanya yang setengah jalan telah masuk itu.

" Junmyeon.. bergeraklah perlahan.."

Setelah menerima persetujuan Yixing Junmyeon menggerakkan miliknya perlahan.

" Jangan perlahan…" Ucap Yixing lagi

Junmyeon tersenyum paham akan maksud Yixing, dengan cepat ia menuruti keinginan pasangannya itu. Segera Junmyeon menujamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin dengan tempo.

" Aaahh..Aaahh.." desahan kesakitan Yixing kini berubah menjadi erangan nikmat.

Disela tumbukan pinggulnya, Junmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing. Menyesali mengapa baru sekarang mereka merasakan seperti ini.

" Juunmyeeoon…"

" Sama-sama." Jawab Junmyeon

" Aaagghh…"

Junmyeon menahan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yixing. Menjadi satu antara keringatnya dan keringat Yixing.

" Gomawo…" Bisik Junmyeon di telinga Yixing.

Junmyeon membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Yixing mendekap orang yang paling disayangnya dan dicintainya selain Anson. Yixing mengangguk dan memegang tangan Junmyeon erat. Tidak ada pernyataan cinta layaknya remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hanya perlakuan layaknya dua orangtua yang tengah berkelahi kemudian berbaik kembali diatas ranjang. Yixing tahu, Junmyeon sudah mulai berubah layaknya seorang suami dan seorang ayah.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian….**

Dengan masih setia Jiwon memandangi Anson yang tengah menuliskan beberapa kata-kata untuknya. Sebenarnya Jiwon meminta Anson untuk menggambar anak ayam. Tapi malah Anson mengatakan dia akan membuatkan cerita tentang seekor anak ayam untuk Jiwon. Bagi Jiwon apapun itu asal Anson yang membuatkan untuknya.

" Ini Jiwon." Ucap Anson memberikan selembar kertas untuk Jiwon

" Apa ini Jiwon tidak tahu oppa."

" Ini cerita untuk Jiwon, nanti Anson hyung akan bacakan ne." ucap Anson tersenyum

" Ne oppa." Ucap Jiwon bahagia.

Baekhyun dan Yixing menatap anak-anak mereka yang asik sendiri. Baekhyun menyeduh teh untuk Yixing, hal yang seharusnya dilakukan Yixing karena dia adalah tuan rumah. Tetapi karena ini adalah Baekhyun membiarkannya sesuka hati daripada menyusahkan dengan omelan-omelannya lebih menguntungkan bagi Yixing.

" Jadi Junmyeon sebentar lagi lulus ne? akhirnya." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ne, segeranya dia akan menyusul Chanyeol."

" Lalu apa komentar mertuamu?."

" Soal apa?."

" Soal apa? Apa perlu aku bertanya lebih jelas?."

" Ne Baekhyun soal apa? Hubungan kami sangat baik."

" Ditambah lagi karena kau sekarang tengah mengandung lagi kan?." Tanya Baekhyun sewot

" Haha, jadi kapan kau akan menyusul kami?." Tanya Yixing mengusap perutnya

" Ne betul kita harus menyusul mereka secepat mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol yang baru datang dengan Junmyeon.

" Oh diamlah Park! Aku hanya memberikan kakak untuk Jiwon bukannya adik!." Jawab Baekhyun

" Bagaimana caranya?." Tanya Chanyeol lugu

" Pikirkan sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Junmyeon duduk disamping Yixing, mengusap perut Yixing yang sudah membesar dengan bahagia. Chanyeol memandang keduanya dengan iri.

" Kalian sudah mendapat undangan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo?." Tanya Chanyeol menghilangkan kedengkiannya

" Sudah, aku sudah dapat memprediksi nama anak mereka nantinya." Ucap Junmyeon

" _Rainbow cake? Nastar?_ HAHA _."_ Tawa Chanyeol

" Bukan…tapi _brownies_ hahah." Jawab Junmyeon

" Sampai kapan kalian berhenti mengolok-ngoloknya?." Tanya Yixing kesal

" Sampai mereka mendapatkan _good looking_ Jongin. Mereka iri dengan Jongin Yixing" Jawab Baekhyun

" Tidak siapa yang iri."

" Benar kami tidak iri."

" Oh ya kalian iri. Dan hentikan, Yixing mengapa wajahmu aneh seperti itu."

" Sepertinya… Aku mau melahirkan…"

" Oh tidak ini masih tujuh bulanmu!." Ucap Baekhyun

" Daddy mami kenapa? Apa adik Anson menendang lagi?. Tanya Anson

" Yixing? Apa benar?."

" Ne Junmyeon cepaaaat!."

" Cepat buat apa?."

" CEPAT ANTAR AKU KE DOKTER JUNMYEEEON!."

" CHANYEOL! Mana kuncimu?."

" Kunci rumah ku kan dengan Baekhyun!."

" KUNCI MOBIL..KUNCI MOBIL!."

" Ayo kita pergi sekarang!."

" Jiwon ikut..jiwon ikut.."

" Daddy Anson bawa tas yang mami sudah siapkan!."

" Baekhyun gendong Jiwon! Hentikan memoles bedakmu!."

" Kyaaak cukup gendong aku ke mobil KIM JUNMYEON!."

 **End**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Ga tau mau ngomong apa T.T**

 **Maaf lama upload authornya lagi galau hiks hiks**

 **Maaf kalau ending nya ga sesuai dengan harapan kalian**

 **Mood bener-bener lagi kacau daripada gantungin pembaca sampai kapan ga jelas lebih baik aku end kan aja T.T**

 **Sebenarnya dari akunya masih pengen 3 chap lagi haha tapi yah T.T huaa ga tau dah kenapa dengan mood aku nih T.T**

 **Ok abaikan wkwkw^^**

 **I'll be missing you all T.T**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Terimakasih buat:**

 **Pembaca dan yang Review FF ini ditulis dari awal yah:**

 **Lione Liem, SFA30, D'eXcrusius Paripachuka, D14napink, Guest09, Xiao Yueliang, Kim Raein, Angsongsaening, Cici Fu, Samuel903, Twilightside, Xingbaobei, SLS, Cumberbatch's, Anson, Titie Zhang, HappyVirusByun, Yxingbunny, MicoPark, Pearl Luce, Choi, MinieZhang, Dhelsyi edafos, Emanggueanaknakal, AuliaMRQ, ,Otps-daughter, dearssi, Rikaexo, Chole, KittiToKitti, Neriyura, Yixingcom, ParkNada, Yeojaakoriya23, AakJendol, SilentB, YiiraW, Jang Ha Na, Heather Amaranth, , SayangSulay, Nanalavender, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Zhangkjm22, Adindallss, Qwertyxing, Hyung, Sulay, ChennyChen, Xiangbaobei, NamaKamu, Adeknya Mas Icing, Hkysg, SariPutri383, HyeJinPark, Heeriztator,Exxxoel, ADFVNHGFKYHBF dan para GUEST!**

 **Makasih makasih makasih sudah sudi membaca dan mereview. Memberitahu kesalahan dan semangatnya! Sayang semua nya!**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
